


Pray for me

by Covenyt2950



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Collars, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Happy Ending, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Black Order, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Black Order, Protectiveness, Resurrection, Slow Burn, Soul Stone (Marvel), Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers & Thor Friendship, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers has nightmares, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, possessive thanos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 58,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Covenyt2950/pseuds/Covenyt2950
Summary: After the snap, Thanos's interest in Steve hasn't changed. He wants the human. He wants to understand what makes him so special, so he decided he was going to pick up Steve and take him with him. Detail: Steve's opinion about that isn't important.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708933) by [KenrakenOkwaho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenrakenOkwaho/pseuds/KenrakenOkwaho). 
  * Inspired by [Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708933) by [KenrakenOkwaho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenrakenOkwaho/pseuds/KenrakenOkwaho). 



> Hi! This idea has been in my head since I watched Avengers: Infinity War, and this month I finally had the guts to write this (mostly because of a writer that I met). You may already know (or will know as soon as you read the first chapter), this is my first fanfic, so please forgive and let me know if you see any spelling erros or grammar erros.
> 
> I plan this to be a long fanfic, but I'm not sure when I'll be able to update the chapters. I would like you to leave comments, constructive criticisms, compliments or just your opinion (but please, no hate). I hope you like it!! 
> 
> Warning: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Marvel.

Chapter 1

(Thanos’ POV)

Thanos was sitting on the grass on the hill, enjoying the beautiful view of the sunset reflecting in the pond at the base of the hill and the trees around the valley, as a place can be as peaceful as the Garden. The smell of flowers and the singing of birds were usually soothing, but today, he had work to do. He rested while he could because soon he had a promise to fulfill, the excitement and interest beginning to run through his veins.

Thanos was recovering in The Garden for some time. He finally felt a sense of accomplishment and peace, now that his life goal had been reached. The universe was finally in balance and he wouldn’t have to watch thousands of planets suffering and being destroyed by overpopulation as well as his planet, Titan.

He stood up and thoughts sadly of what he had sacrificed for this. Gamora, his daughter, who for a long time had illuminated his lonely life, the girl who fought bravely from the time they met and until her death. He would never forget her or how much she meant to him, _but her sacrifice was necessary_ , Thanos thought as she turned and walked towards the center of the clearing, stopping in front of his new home, seeming even more dangerous and powerful, his body was suited in his new armor, and a new gauntlet on his already healed hand.

Thanos looked at his hand with the gauntlet and smiled remembering the little avenger who had come to his way and grabbed that same hand in a useless attempt to stop him. That fragile creature with a soul that contained so much suffering, sadness, loneliness and guilt, but at the same time so pure and brilliant. When the soul stone allowed him to look at the soul of that human, Steve Rogers, he saw his most important memories and so much strength, honor, and justice in a single soul, that dared to face his power even in the face of death, something that fascinated him immensely.

At that moment, Thanos knew he wanted Steve for himself. He couldn't explain why the human made him so interested, but he would find out, after all, he had the rest of his life and all the power of the universe for it. Steve would surely fight just like his daughter Gamora fought, but Thanos always gets what he wants. _Tony Stark would be useful again and serve his purpose_ , he thought as he activated the space stone and opened a portal to Titan. Thanos felt an excitement he hadn't felt for years. That little avenger couldn't stop him before, so he wouldn't be able to do it now and if the other Avengers try to interfere, he would eliminate them like the worms they are. He smiled as he thought of his plan and stepped into the portal-

 

–I'm coming for you, Steve.

 

* * *

 

 

(Steve’s POV)

New Avengers Facility, 8:00 pm

He finished shaving and looked at himself in the mirror, running his hand over his chin. Steve felt a wave of guilt, anger, and sadness as he gazed at his own reflection, he had already gone through difficult days in his life, but the last days had been by far the worst. They hadn't only lost to Thanos - the name made him shudder with the bad memories - also trillions of people throughout the universe, died because of their failure.

All of them lost someone important, Bucky and Sam were victims of the snap, seeing them disappear before his eyes broke a part of his heart and he didn't even know if Tony was still alive. With those thoughts, he could no longer look at himself, so he lowered his head and closed his eyes listening to the sound of the dripping tap. Steve and Tony had their disagreements over time, they were friends but they were always arguing, despite this Steve loved his friend as much as he loved Bucky, he had never said that to him and worse, he lied to him and hurt him, he couldn't let him kill Bucky but he knew his lie was a betrayal for Tony and it had destroyed his friend and their relationship, _Tony was right to be angry with me_ , he thought bitterly, guilt and regret corroding his insides. This clearly didn't matter now because he had lost like Steve, but alone, they hadn't done it together as he promised, _and maybe Tony is also dying alone at this moment_ , only that thought made the tears start to fall from his eyes and roll down his face.

Almost everyone Steve cared about was dead, and he knew it was his fault, it was his failure.

He opened his eyes as he heard footsteps and someone knocked on the bathroom door, "Steve! We'll meet in the boardroom to make a plan to try to find Tony and Thanos, we need you."

It was Natasha.

He tried his best to not let his voice fail, "I'm going Nat, I'll just get ready and I'll be there in five minutes.” Getting closer to the door, she spoke softly so only he could hear, "We'll get through this Steve, but we need you...I need you. I'll wait for you in the hallway," He looked at the mirror again and more tears began to fall, he closed his hands on the edge of the sink, squeezing hard and felt all the guilt, failure, anger, regret, sadness, and fatigue bubble in his veins. He tried to focus and calm down his emotions but he couldn't, there was so much pain that he felt his heart aching and an intense mix of emotions taking hold of his mind, he couldn't take it anymore. He took a deep breath trying to keep all those feelings inside as he always did, the remaining Avengers needed him, if Tony was still alive he needed him, so he had to control himself and be the leader they need at the moment.

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

After some minutes, his breathing began to subside, his heart ached less, and the haze of emotions in his head was beginning to fade and give way to a headache. He opened the tap, lowered his face and washed his tears, looking into the mirror he kept his emotions in the back of his mind because now he had to control himself and be Captain America, he had a responsibility to everyone in that room and to those who died for his failure. He wiped his face and prepared to find Nat, after all, they had a job to do and a universe to save.

 

* * *

 

 

(Tony’s POV)

Titan, unknown hour

Tony had been on this moon with the psychotic cyborg for a few days now, his wound was healing well but he still had trouble walking and eating, but he was Tony Stark and he needed to get out of here, so he spent as much time as possible trying to arrange his reactor so that he could turn on the energy source of Milano - that was damaged in the fight - but he still had to sleep or the Smurf would hit him and say that he was more useless when he didn't sleep.

What led to his current situation. Nebula was sleeping beside him, which she rarely did, so Tony was taking the opportunity to try to work without her noticing, which was harder to say than to do, since she kept his toolbox - the Guardians's toolbox, that he was borrowing (not stealing) since they're unavailable - close to her body and with her gun. He lifted his arm toward the toolbox as quietly as he could, catching his breath as he brought his hand close to the box. Slowly dragging the box to himself and hoping that Nebula wouldn't wake up, but wondering why she hadn't done this yet. (He'd already tried to do this before, and she'd woken up the second he pulled his hand on the box and threatened to cut his hand off).

With the box pressed against his chest, he turned to the other side so he could sit, but what Tony didn't expect was the sight of Thanos sitting on the stone beside him, watching him in amusement. For a moment his brain stopped working in shock, unable to process this information. But a wave of feelings began to take over him, fear and anger were the most prevalent but Tony couldn't help but feel curious, questions forming in his mind.

 _Why is he here? He already got what he wanted, so why? I can't defend myself in this condition and there's Nebula, I haven't been able to protect anyone before. I have to keep his focus on me so he doesn't go after her_ , he thought to analyze all his alternatives and possible plans. He couldn't let his emotions interfere at the moment although what he most wanted was to kill the purple giant in front of him.

"I thought you'd react more passionately instead of lying there staring at me," Thanos said nonchalantly, interrupting his thoughts. "And I was wondering why the homicidal Barney, which is you in case you didn't realize, would want to visit me after our not-so-pleasant meeting," he said clenching his teeth to control his anger and then crawled close to Nebula to create a distance between them, and to at least try to protect her if Thanos tried something.

Thanos smiled, "I see that even after your defeat and the weight of failure on your shoulders, you still have time for jokes, Stark,” he said as he calmly placed his gauntlet less hand on Tony's chest to keep him in place. Tony tried to relax with Thanos so close to him, he was in a dead-end and with no options to react to anything the giant wanted to do with him. All he wanted was to be able to finish off Thanos for all he had done, for killing Peter, for the possibility of Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, and Steve being the victims of the snap, and the horrible thought that the latter might have died by the same hand on his chest. "It would be better for both of you if you just stop Anthony, we don't want to wake up my useless daughter when she finally got to sleep, right?" those words made Tony shudder.

Thanos reminded him of his father in some ways, and just like Nebula he had been a disappointment to his father too, _now isn't the time for it_ , he thought, tired of this small talk and the threat to his life - not that he wasn't accustomed to it, but coming from Thanos, it was more disconcerting. A thought clicked into Tony's mind: Nebula had never slept soundly since he met her, the smurf woke up with any noise - what made it harder to steal the toolbox - so why is she not waking up? What if Thanos did something to her?

_No! This bastard wouldn't do that._

"You son of a bitch! What did you do to her? Why is she not waking up? What are you doing here, you bastard, you got what you wanted, so why? I swear if you did something to her I'm going…" shouted Tony, trying to pull away from the giant hand on his chest and grab Nebula's gun, he could no longer control his emotions. The man above him had killed Peter and probably everyone he loved, in addition to thousands of lives, he knew that he was at a disadvantage but there was no way out of this situation, he couldn't stand still waiting for death without a fight.

"Quiet Stark!" Thanos said firmly, pushing his hand further into Tony's chest, taking his breath away for a few seconds. "I'm not here to visit you or see your miserable state, it's not worth my time killing you. I'm here because I want someone, and you will be helpful for my plan to take him, whether you want it or not,” Thanos said with a small laugh, “In fact you know him, his name is Steve, you know, your former teammate and friend,” Tony's eyes widened and his breath was taken from him again, “Oh you see, you, as well as the Avengers, have a special place in his soul and this will be his defeat again" He finished smiling as a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts took over Tony.

 _No no no no no! I can't let him do that!_ Tony thought desperately. He and Steve had a lot of problems and Tony was still feeling betrayed by what Steve did but he knew he had forgiven him in his heart, and now Thanos was saying that Tony would be part of his plan to get Steve, but why? How did he know about their past? And what was Tony's role in that plan? He didn't know the answers to these questions but he knew he couldn't let Thanos execute his plan.

Thanos's smile widened and he looked at Tony as if he knew what he was thinking. Before Tony could try anything, Thanos took his hand off his chest and activated the gauntlet, an invisible force began to press on Tony's neck, choking him. He couldn't breathe and he was beginning to see stars in his vision from the lack of air, he was struggling on the ground trying to get rid of the invisible force.

Through his suffering, Tony could still see Thanos getting up and opening a portal, he saw that the giant was putting something on the Milano, he thought it was Nebula. He turned back to Tony and walked towards him, and it was getting harder to stay awake. "Don't worry Stark, you couldn't save anyone before and you won't be able to save your friend now, but I'll get what I want again and you'll spend the rest of your miserable life on Earth living with your two failures and what's left of your race.” Those words made Tony even more desperate.

_No, stay awake Tony, you have to stop him, no no no!!!_

With these last thoughts, his consciousness faded.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I want to thank you for the comments and kudos, but I would also like to apologize for the delay in ending this chapter.I hope you enjoy and I apologize for any grammatical errors, please comment what you liked, doubts or constructive criticism (please, no hate).
> 
> Warning: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Marvel.

Chapter 2

 

(Steve's pov)

 

The last hour had been one of the most stressful in Steve's life. Bruce and Rocket were trying to figure out a way to track the stone's energy, which resulted in various equipment catching fire or exploding every attempt to trace this energy. And though Thor was getting more impatient and irritated, making Steve have to calm him every moment, the Captain was patient. He knew something like this wasn't built overnight. Leaving the workshop and taking Thor with him, just for safety, Steve decided it was time to talk to his friend. As he led Thor out, they passed the meeting room, where Natasha and Rhodey were setting up rescue and battle strategies. Steve was proud of how well the two worked together.

Steve walked with Thor right behind him, until there was a good distance between them and the main entrance, he knew they needed privacy for this conversation. He stopped and sat on the grass, waiting for Thor to do the same. Looking at his friend who was sitting next to him now, with the Stormbreaker on his lap, Steve said "Thor, we need to talk, you're not okay."

"We don't need to talk Steven, we need to fix what that monster did and then kill him, we need to do something now" he said angrily.  "We're trying Thor. Everyone here is struggling," he said as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You have to be patient and trust us and I need to trust you to follow my orders in the middle of the battle. The only way this happens is if you talk to me, my friend… please."

Thor looked away from Steve and stared up at the sky. The minutes passed, but Steve kept waiting.

"Thanos killed everyone. He killed Heimdall. He killed all the Asgardians who tried to stop him. All of them, Steve!" Thor said, holding his hammer hard, lightning dancing in his eyes "He killed Loki  in front of me and the last thing I said to him was that he was the worst brother. He died for me Steve. He didn't betray me this time" he continued, his voice breaking and tears gathering in his eyes "In the end, I didn't get a chance to tell him how much I loved him, how much he meant to me! I could only watch as Thanos broke my little brother's neck" he finished, trying to wipe away the tears that were rolling down his face.  Steve didn't know what to say. He should have realized the origin of Thor's anger. He remembers the anger and guilt he felt when Bucky, someone Steve loved as a brother, fell on the ice. So, he let Thor cry. He let his friend release all the suffering he was trying to keep hidden.

He knew no more about Loki than the information given by SHIELD during the Battle of New York, but Thor had the habit of talking about his brother in the training sections between them. Steve realized during these conversations that Loki was more than the man he had met in New York. After that, he could no longer resent it, and now hearing the Thor's words, he really felt sorry.

 

"I'm sorry, Thor. I know that nothing I say will help you now, but I want you to know that we're here for you. I'm here if you need to train or talk, whatever it takes for you to de-stress" he looked into the eyes of his friend, hoping that he believed in him "We'll find Thanos, no matter how long it takes, so I need you to listen to me and trust me this time". "Thanks Steven, I feel better than before. I'll always trust you, my friend, don't worry, when the time comes I know you'll fight by my side" for the first time since the snap, Steve saw his friend smile, a small hesitant smile, but he would consider it a victory. The two superheroes sat still, enjoying the cool breeze of the night that beat on their faces and watching the stars that shone in the sky above them.

Suddenly, Steve saw something opening in the sky, like a portal. He was startled when a ship - which looked very advanced but broken - fell from the sky a few meters from him. Like Thor, he immediately stood up and took a battle's position.  He wasn't wearing his uniform or with the shield T'challa gave him, but he would fight as best he could and trust Thor to support him. But when a figure begins to stagger out of the ship and leans on it, Steve's brain stops for a moment when he recognizes the man, almost kneeling, a few feet away from him.

It was Tony

He was pale and there was blood on his shirt, but he was alive. Without any hesitation, Steve ran toward his friend, his mind focused on the fact that he was still alive and that he needed him. He knelt in front of him, tearing up in his eyes as he held Tony with one hand, his friend's head resting against his chest. Steve gently checked Tony pulse, was weak but he couldn't help but feel relieved "Tony, Tony ..." he said, begging his friend to wake up, and lifting Tony's head gently.

"Steve, is that you?" replied the genius in a tired, drawn voice, opening his eyes. "Yeah, Tony, it's me. You're on Earth now, you're safe," captain said with a reassuring smile, relief and happiness shining in his eyes.  Steve was surprised by the look Tony gave him when he managed to focus on his face. He expected Tony to look at him with suspicion, betrayal (as on that day when he asked:  _ Did you know?) _ And even hatred, but he wasn't prepared for a look of pure love and relief. Tony was happy to see him. Steve thought he might collapse at that moment.

But suddenly, Tony's eyes widened in fear, he began to struggle in the half-embrace that Steve was giving him "Th-anos. He's here Steve, it's a trap, he's after you. We-e have to run away, you have to run away" he said, desperately grabbing Steve's shirt. Steve was trying to process Tony's words when he heard a noise behind him. He turned his head, - still with Tony cuddling on his left side - seeing Thanos emerged from a portal just behind Thor, who had been watching his teammates "Behind you Thor!"  Steve shouted, but it was too late when Thor heard him. Before the God of Thunder could struck Thanos with his hammer, the Titan grabbed his head, activated the power's stone and hurled Thor into the compound, causing a crater in the roof. Activating the reality's stone, Thanos created a barrier around the Avengers's compound, probably to prevent a interference from the other Avengers. Steve didn't know how tough the barrier was, but he had to accept the possibility that the others wouldn't get past it and help them. They were alone against Thanos, and all Steve thought wasn't revenge, but protecting the man leaning against his shoulder. He didn't know what had happened to his friend, but Tony was shaking and sweating, grabbing Steve with an almost painful grip, and now Steve noticed the red glow dancing in his eyes. Thanos had done something to Tony.

Controlling his anger as the Titan walked toward them with a satisfied smile on his face, Steve stood up pulling Tony with him, who continued to murmur on his shoulder "No no no, Steve.You have to go, he'll get you. Please, no no no". At that moment, he knew Tony wouldn't let go of him, but he needed it so Steve could at least try to fight. He wouldn't let Thanos do whatever he wanted without a fight. Tony had said that Thanos wanted him, Steve, even he believing his friend, that didn't make any sense, they only met once and he knew he had no value to the Titan. "Captain. I'm happy to see that you and Anthony are as familiar as I thought. That's good" he said, his voice surprisingly soft. Steve really didn't know what to answer, Thanos was talking to him like they weren't enemies. He had to give the Avengers time to try something, which meant he had to keep Thanos' attention on him, but by the way that wouldn't be a problem.

"I heard you wanted me, Thanos. I'm here" he spoke in his Captain's voice, hugging Tony even closer to his chest.

"You're right, my Steve. It's actually simple, you're coming with me and I don't care if you want to or not" Steve sure didn't like this idea. He always fought for freedom and he wouldn't stop now. He shivered when he felt Tony fit something in his hand."It's a magnet, as soon as you raise your arm, Nebula's knife will come to you. No matter what he does, Steve, you have to fight," Tony said in a voice that failed.

"This isn't going to happen Thanos. I'm not going anywhere with you"

 

"Remember that was your choice Captain" Thanos said raising his hand with his gauntlet, suddenly an invisible force pulled Tony's body out of Steve's embrace, which tried to stop but failed. Steve felt the anger run through his veins when he saw Thanos grab Tony by the neck and start suffocating him. He was tired of seeing Thanos hurt and kill his friends, and he was tired of standing and only to watching. So, he did what he did best. He fought.

Steve quickly threw the knife into Thanos's head, which deflected it, but he didn't expect the knife to return to Steve's hand, who had already managed to get close to the Titan. Steve kicked Thanos in the chest, which made him stop choking the genie and let him go. Steve tried to roll between the Titan's legs but Thanos used his left hand to firmly grasp Steve's arm. With all his strength and speed, the human tried to stick the knife into the neck of his enemy to break free but was prevented when his body was launched through a portal before it could react. He was thrown several yards from the portal, the impact and pain leaving him unconscious for a few seconds. He opened his eyes and felt the grass on his cheek, he realized that he was on his stomach, his vision still embarrassed and his feelings slow. Resting in his arms, he managed to get his body to obey him and knelt down, analyzing where he had been thrown.

He realized that he had rolled down a hill, falling near a lake. Around the lake he could see aforest, with trees that Steve had never seen before. He certainly wasn't on Earth, he thought as he looked around, appreciating the beauty of the place where he was ...  _ Thanos. _

_ No, no. It can't be.  _ Thanos was at the top of the hill, looking at him with his bloodstained gauntlet. _ Tony _

Steve stood up, desperation and anger taking over his mind.  _ I failed. I failed with Tony again.  _ Suddenly, he felt a severe headache, it was as if his head was being crushed. He dropped to his knees and saw flashes of memories, which were certainly not his.

_ He saw Thanos pick up the knife Tony had given him. He saw the Titan go to Tony - who was trying to stand up, his eyes still with that red glow - and stick the knife into his abdomen. Blood gushed from the wound and Tony let out a cry of pain as the blade ripped through his gut. _

Tony, no…

_ He watched as Thanos crouched and stroked Tony's hair, "Don't worry Anthony, I'll take care of the Captain now that he is mine," he said, as Tony was whispering a name as he started choking on his own blood: Steve.. _

Steve fell to the floor with no strength to rise, tears rolling down his face and flashes of memories of Tony dying, taking over his mind.

_ Steve _

Blood dripping from his friend's mouth as he choked. His gaze starting to get lifeless and his lips purple.

_ Steve _

 

_ Steve _

He felt his consciousness fade, the image of Tony dying and the feeling of being gently lifted in his mind as the darkness engulfed him.

* * *

(Thanos's pov)

Thanos gently lifted his Captain, his head against his chest as he climbed the hill. He didn't want to have to use the reality stone on him - he used it on Anthony showing his worst fears - but he knew that his Steve wouldn't stop fighting and now Thanos couldn't waste time on it. Besides, he probably wouldn't need to use force against his human now that he discovered his weakness. He didn't care about his own life, but when it came to the lives of his friends, his Captain wouldn't risk running away.

Walking to his new house - which could be called a mansion, made with the materials and technology of his ship - Thanos passed through the gigantic door that opened alone when he recognized his presence. He passed the room that had been stylized to blend the culture of Titan and Earth, as he wanted Steve to have something familiar. He went up the stairs and into Steve's room, laying him on the bed.

Thanos watched the little human who looked tired even asleep, he had already gotten what he wanted, now he could get to know his Captain better. The memories and emotions he had seen in Steve's soul fascinated him, he would find out what to do with Steve, and it would be nice to have a company while he enjoyed his retirement.  He planned to retire with his beloved daughter Gamora, but now that she was dead,  _ Steve will take her place at my side,  _ Thanos thought, as he sat in the armchair next to Steve's bed, settling down and watching Steve's chest rise and fall at a steady pace…

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry for the delay to post this chapter, it's a longer chapter, so harder to write. Thank you for the kudos and comment. Please leave kudos and comments: your opinion, constructive criticism or doubts, this comments and kudos are really important to me. I hope you like it!
> 
> Warning: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Marvel Studios.

Chapter 3

 

(Steve's pov)

 

Steve felt his consciousness coming back, memories of pain and suffering slowly returning to his mind.  _ Tony's arrival on Earth, the way he grabbed Steve and looked at him. A scream of pain coming from Tony, that was suffocating and bleeding on the lawn of their house while calling for Steve. _

 

He quickly tried to ignore those memories and the emotions that were choking him. He couldn't handle it now, not know. Frowning and opening his eyes, Steve felt the warm warmth of the sunshine on his face and torso, he realized that he was wearing the same white shirt and sweat, but his feet were bare. He looked around and tried to get his thoughts in order as he analyzed his situation and surroundings.

 

He sat down and checked his wounds, realizing that there was none - probably because of the serum. He looked around, realizing how big this room was and the fact that everything about it seemed to have been made for someone three feet tall, making Steve feel small again (and even though he wouldn't admit it, a bit vulnerable too).

 

Steve got out of bed and tried to concentrate. He had to be The Captain America now, the perfect soldier, no matter how his chest hurt and he wanted to cry at the thought of Tony, or angry at Thanos he was. He had to know the environment, memorize the possible exits and weapons that he could use against Thanos and find out the Titan's weaknesses, if he had any, because even though Steve believed that all villains and heroes had weaknesses, he was no longer dealing with the Hydra or with land thugs, he was trying to fight and survive against an alien that had beaten them all almost easily (Thor was the only one he saw who could fight the Titan for equal), but in order for him to do all this, he had to leave that room first.

 

As he passed the corridors, Steve began to think of a plan. He knew he was on another planet, so the only way out of here would be to use Space Stone, but he would have to distract Thanos and the Mind Stone would be perfect for that, Loki had used it in the Battle of New York and by what Steve remembers of its power, this stone could distract Thanos even if for a short time.

 

He kept walking, strategies and plans forming in his mind, until he found a big door, he knew anything could be a trap around here, but he trusted his instinct. He stopped in front of the door and tried to think of a way to open it, but it wasn't necessary because the door immediately opened when he stepped forward, revealing what seemed to be a more advanced and deadly training room than the compound room. It was a huge room with walls full of various weapons, swords, knives, bows, guns (but very technological) and other weapons that Steve had never seen. On the ceiling they had the same things as in the Avengers' room, the devices that manipulated the environment and projected enemies into combat.

That definitely didn't leave Steve relieved, a training room meant Thanos wanted to train him, and by the weapons on the wall, it would be in techniques to kill, which could mean that he wants to have Steve as his soldier. Besides, there was no chance the Titan would let it all on display knowing that Steve could use the weapons to try to catch the stones. Either that was a warning or a trap. Even knowing the risks he was taking, Steve headed for the wall in front of him and analyzed what weapon he could use against Thanos, holding them and looking for what he would have more skill in the fight. He had no choice or time to think of anything else. He saw what happened to men captured for a long time - Bucky was a sad example that Steve would never forgive himself for letting happen - they were destroyed emotionally and physically, then rebuilt as enemy soldiers, and no matter how much they fought, they knew that as the days and weeks passed, they would break, and Steve wasn't giving himself the chance to break, and certainly not by Thanos's hands.

Suddenly he heard a roar of machines moving, curious, he looked back and saw an advanced computer popping up from the wall. Frowning, he went to the computer and started analyzing it, trying to gather information through the holographic images because, just as he expected, the words were in another language. The images showed different environments and situations of danger, Steve touched to try to move them, but in fact the computer began to change at his touch, the letters changed to English and a voice sounded around the room "Captain Steve Rogers, the training room and its resources are at your disposal".

Surprised by the change in the room, Steve looked back seeing the weapons being grouped into categories and placed on tables that appeared from the ground, and the entire room shining red and blue "Please, could you tell me how to use all of this?" 

"Of course Captain. By placing the device that will appear to your left in your head, you can use and control remotely or directly the weapons of the arsenal that are on the tables in front of you, besides you can decide the climate and obstacles of the environment that can be modified at your will" the voice reminded Steve of Friday, neither she nor Jarvis called him Steve, no matter how much he asked.

 

Steve stared at the device that looked like a simple crown, in doubt. He already had a plan forming in his head with the information received, but this was very suspect. This room was perfect for his plan, he had all the resources to set a trap and that was the problem. He knew there was the possibility of this being a Thanos’s plan, maybe he wanted Steve to find this place to see what he would do, know his skills, before the Titan began the torture. If it was that, this was his only chance, he couldn't fail. If he could only get the Space and Mind Stones, he could leave here before Thanos noticed. He would have to be smarter and quicker than the Titan or God knows the consequences of that plan for him.

Steve apprehensively put the device on his head. Fortunately, the device began to glow with the colors of the room and he was able to see its features, he could create storms and natural disasters, what would help to confuse Thanos during the fight. Going to the tables, Steve took the weapons he had chosen earlier and saw that there were armour on the walls, as in Tony's workshop, but these weren't like Tony's. Ignoring the sting in his eyes and the tears that threatened to come down, Steve went to the wall that contained the armour - all behind glass - analyzing each one, until the last made Steve shudder. This wasn't like the others, it looked more like a combat suit, lighter to increase agility and speed, and the color ... the color of it reminded him so much of Tony. It was a red combat suit with gold details at the extremities of the limbs.

Steve leaned his forehead against the glass, tears rolling down his face wildly and wetting his shirt.  He needed to calm down but he couldn't, losing Tony three years ago had been awful, but at least he knew his friend was alive, hating him and feeling betrayed, but he was alive. Now Tony was dead, and again it was Steve's fault, he wasn't there for him again, he didn't protect him.

Steve lifted his face and looked at the suit, he would wear this to get out of here and give the funeral Tony deserved, and then he would avenge his friend. Wiping his tears and choking his emotions, he deactivated the glass and put on the combat suit, entering and position and awaiting the arrival of Thanos.

 

* * *

 

Steve sensed the coming of Thanos as he heard the footsteps of the Titan through the door. He activated the first function, the environment around him changing, snow starting to fall and the feeling of being back in that frozen forest in 1945 taking over Steve. Ignoring his discomfort, he hid behind a tree as he pulled out two medium-sized knives, increasing his senses and tensing his muscles. Using the sight of the cameras, he saw Thanos pass through the door with the gauntlet in his hand. The Titan looked directly at the tree Steve was hiding, but before he could say anything the captain attacked. Steve quickly threw the knives, which were easily diverted, but instead of attacking Thanos, he went under his legs and called the giant hammer that was still on the wall (categorized as Ronan's hammer), which hit Thanos on the back as he ran in the opposite direction.

Steve changed the environment into a jungle, slipping and crouching behind the closed woods. Thanos easily recovered and activated the power stone, destroying the hammer and waiting for the next attack, he knew he had the upper hand. 

The soldier picked up the guns and stood up, shooting at Thanos and running toward him. Realizing that even the deadliest guns in the arsenal were having no effect on the Titan, he ran even faster, throwing his guns on the ground and attacking. Steve jumped and threw himself into Thanos, changing the environment to a strong sandstorm, he punched the Titan in the face that returned the blow before losing sight for a few seconds, which were enough for Steve to create his clones, that began to attack Thanos consecutively, but being destroyed every time. Steve decided to get into the fight and grabbed the gauntlet, placing two magnets on the two stones he wanted, before being thrown to the ground, having to dodge a kick that would probably break some of his bones.

Changing the environment to a military base (probably an alien base, Steve had never known such a different base), he deactivated the clones and faced Thanos, who hadn't suffered any damage from his previous attacks. With all his might, he attacked the Titan, calling through the advice the weapons from the walls: knives, swords, clubs, guns; blow after blow, and trying to withstand the attacks he suffered, feeling some of his ribs break and the bruises forming through his body, but despite the pain he didn't stop. Steve activated the magnet in full force and placed it close to the stones with his right arm, kicking Thanos on the chest and riding on his arm to have thrust as the magnet pulled the stones from the gauntlet, when he felt a large hand grab and throw him on the ground a few feet away.

 

For the second time, Steve felt the pain cloud his thoughts and his vision began to spin, but the sensation of the stones in his right hand brought his consciousness back. Steve dropped to his knees and grabbed the stones, trying to activate the Space Stone but failing, desperately, he tried to activate the Mind Stone at least to give him time, but the other was't working too. Busy trying to activate the stones, Steve didn't notice Thanos walking up to him, until the Titan was too close. The captain turned and tried to get up as quickly as possible, only to get a punch to his face, making him to lay on his back on the ground, the power of the blow causing the stones to fall from his hand. He tried to catch the stones, but Thanos stepped on them.

At the sight of the destroyed stones and the real gauntlet appearing in the hand of Thanos, he realized that he had lost his only chance. He failed and now he'd have to pay the price for it. When he looked up through his blurred vision, he saw Thanos smiling, "Very well, my Captain. That was incredible, even my children would have trouble defeating you" he said as he got even closer to Steve, who when tried to get up felt a strong pain in his chest that made him lose his breath for a few seconds, his broken ribs must have pressed his lung "And that's why I'm going to give you a choice. You managed to get these stones," he continued, as he took the two stones Steve wanted from his gauntlet "with your effort, you deserve them and that's why I'm going to give them to you."

Steve looked suspiciously at the stones in Thanos' hand. The Titan wouldn't do that, would he? "Don't look at me like that, Steve, I can be many things but I'm not a liar. But, before you get them and get out of here, you must know that everything has a price, your actions and choices have consequences," continued Titan as he walked around Steve, like a predator "So I'm going to tell you the price of these stones. I showed you a part of what happened to your friend Tony, he isn't dead but he is very close as your other friends. All trapped, some bleeding and some choking, dying slowly because of the building I dropped on them, "he said as he showed it to Steve.

Steve watched in horror as the image showed Tony still bleeding on the lawn, even paler than before. Natasha who was among the rubble along with Rhodey, had a piece of beam traversing her stomach while Rhodey had a piece of concrete on top of him, neither of them was moving. Bruce was in the other side of the complex with Rocket, trying not to drown while looking for Rocket, who was under the water trying to get a large piece of concrete off his legs.  Steve in despair tried to sit down only for a giant hand to grab his neck and hit his back to the ground, a wave of pain hitting him again. As he tried to breathe again, he realized that the image hadn't shown Thor "Where's Thor? What did you do to him?" Steve managed to whisper.

"The god? Believe me when I say that he has spirit. He fought a lot but in the end, he ended up like the others," he said as the image showed Thor with his own hammer on his chest, he was alive but narrowly, the hammer kept pushing in every time he moved, another few inches and would hit the heart "Stop! Stop all of this! Hurt me, not them!" Steve managed to stifle those words even through the lack of air.

"Oh my Captain, they're on a time loop, they've died several times without really dying, but then everything start again, eternal suffering for those who dared try to stop me" he paused, looking at Steve "And this is what will continue to happen, but you can stop all this. If you leave and take the stones I stop the loop and your friends will definitely die, their suffering will end and you will have a small chance to beat me. It would be merciful to end their miserable lives, in a way, you would save them from their suffering. " 

No. This isn't an option that Steve thinks he could choose. "What's the other option? You said you wanted me here with you, so what's the other option?" Steve asked, unable to stop himself from being afraid of the answer. Finally, taking his hand from Steve's neck, Thanos's smile grew, "You're right, Steve, there's another option. You'll stay here, spontaneously, and accept the consequences and punishments for attacking me, and in return I'll take your friends of the loop and prevent their death. Now the choice is in your hands, the hardest choices require the strongest wills, and I hope you can make that decision."

Steve has always fought for freedom and to save as many lives as possible - either his own or those who couldn't fight for themselves - always willing to pay the price for it, either in 1945 or when he fought with Tony. But at that moment, he realized that for the first time in his life he wouldn't be able to pay the price for both. He would have to choose. He knew what he would choose and Thanos too, the words that came out of his mouth were a whisper of someone who knew that had no choice "I'll stay."

Thanos was now kneeling to Steve's left side and smiling at the human who even defeated and accepting his fate, seemed challenging. He stood up and activated the gauntlet. After using it the first time, he have more control of his almost omnipotence. The gauntlet glittered and the images began to change, it was as if time had been receding until the moment Steve left Earth. Tony was still lying on the grass, but without a knife in his abdomen. The Avengers complex returned to normal, none of Steve's friends who were there were dying and Thor was up with the hammer in his hand and anger in his eyes. His friends were alive, and by the way, they couldn't remember the torture they had been through.

"Now it's your turn, my human," Thanos said as Steve watched apprehensively and tried to control himself so he wouldn't run - not that he was capable of it, his whole body ached, and he was sure that he only was alive because of the serum - all the stones begin to glow and separate from the gauntlet, floating in the air. From each stone, a piece was taken away, creating something like a smaller stone, each taking on the appearance of a precious jewel.

Steve looked on as the stones that now looked like jewels were placed on a collar and two bracelets, which seemed to be made of steel but covered with leather. A thought clicked in Steve's mind: these things were going to be put into him, and no matter how Steve tried not to show fear and not try to get away, the meaning of these objects made him not be able to stop years of instinct. These objects were property and control signs. He began to drag himself on his back, trying to gain distance and stop the unstoppable, until an invisible force locked him to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but this is going to hurt, you'll feel a pain never felt before but I'm sure you'll survive it." The worst of it all, is that Thanos really looked sad at the prospect of what he was going to do with Steve "These instruments have the function of restricting your power and ability to move through that place, as well as stating one thing you must remember, Steve: You are mine!" before Steve could process the Titan's words, he understood what Thanos said about the pain.

Steve gritted his teeth and tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes as the accessories were placed in him, the pain were everywhere, his body, mind and soul were being ripped, and even he trying to resist and fight the pain, doing everything to don't give up, it was too much, more than he could bear. When his willpower finally broke, Steve screamed until he was voiceless, crying like never before in his life and struggling against the invisible force, desperately trying to escape the pain that never stopped. He felt his whole body burn, his mind seemed to be being broken into pieces and his soul was aching as if it were being broken in half. 

_ He wasn't going to make it. _

He was going to die here, suffering in every possible way, and despite the pain destroying Steve, his few thoughts were about his friends, thinking that at least they were alive, if they were all right, Steve knew he would be happy to suffer until death. When he thought he was getting used to the pain and would rather die than become the Titan's soldier, the pain increased exponentially, becoming excruciating and swallowing Steve. 

_ His existence at that moment was pain. _

_ Nothing but pain. _

_ Then stopped. _

The pain passed and it was as if Steve was waking from the ice again, his body was numb and his mind slow, trying to talk but realizing that he couldn't, his throat raw from screaming. There was something different about him, he could feel the bracelets at his wrists and the collar around his neck, the power of the stones running through his being. Steve felt his senses returning to normal too, he opened his eyes slowly, blinking to wipe the tears from his line of sight, only to find himself almost on his enemy's lap. He was leaning against Thanos's chest, his head resting on his shoulder and Thanos's hand caressing his hair gently.

Steve had no more strength to fight or try to push his enemy away. He was so tired, so confused and still recovering from what he had just been through. He just wanted to sleep, hoping this all was a nightmare. Hoping to wake up at the Avengers complex and see his family smiling and having fun. He closed his eyes, one last tear rolling down his face as he let the darkness of unconsciousness swallow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to know:  
> Emerald = time stone = left bracelet  
> Ruby(rhomb) = reality stone = collar  
> Diamond = soul stone = collar  
> Sapphire = space stone = right bracelet  
> Jade = mind stone = left bracelet  
> Diamond = power stone = right bracelet


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for take so much time to write this chapter, which is longer and more complex than the last one. I want to thank you for all the kudos left and for the amazing comments, I hope you like this chapter (I did my best), and I would appreciate more kudos and comments (can be constructive criticisms, compliments or doubts), but please no hate!
> 
> I also want to thank my beta, Geo, the wonderful person who convinced me to write this fanfic and has helped to improve my writing, beside she gave me support when I needed it! Thank you, Geo!
> 
> Disclaimer:I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Marvel.

Chapter 4

 

(Thanos' pov)

 

The Titan was still on his knees, the minutes passed, but he kept staring and stroking the hair of his human, who was sleeping soundly. He would take care of and train him, just as he did with Gamora - the thought of his daughter bringing a pang of sorrow in his heart - but unlike the last time, there would be no death now. He wasn't someone who repeats his mistakes, so he would make Steve understand and forget his friends over time, belonging entirely to Thanos. 

 

Thanos put one arm underneath Steve's knees and another under his torso, placing him in his arms. Standing up, the Titan left the training room, pacing the wide corridors to Steve's room - the whole place had been built based on his memories of his house and what he had seen in Steve's soul. 

 

Placing his human on the big bed and covering him, the Titan sat in the armchair, the curiosity of testing his power over Steve poking his mind. Ideas already forming in his head and putting a smile on his face. When he started to test his mental connection with his captain, he began to feel the mind of his human, a warm and strong presence against his, like an indomitable animal that wouldn't allow himself to break easily. Feeling that, he preferred to dive deeper into his mind when Steve was awake, after all, his human had to know that Thanos didn't want to break or kill him, but the Titan was in control now.

 

Thanos closed his eyes, listening to his captain's heartbeat and feeling the peace take care of his being, he decided to connect again with the stones. After the first time he experienced this, he realized that he was so obsessed with getting all the stones to achieve his goal, that he never thought how much power he would have with them under his control. He felt the stones' power begin to flow through him, an energy that seemed to split his being and expand him at the same time but it was so good. So much power. With the connection completed, he accessed the stones, appreciating the feeling that he could change the reality with a thought, that space and time were under his power. Thanos could feel everything, all the consciousnesses and souls of the universe, it was incredible to know that a command and he could control everyone, destroy and rebuild the soul of whoever he wanted. It was simply sublime to relax and feel the vastness of the sea of consciousness and souls in which he was, only to get lost in a sensation, something that Thanos can never afford to do before having the stones.

 

Lost in his thoughts and feeling the power, Thanos barely noticed a tug at his connection with Steve, immediately drawing his awareness from the stones, he opened his eyes to see his human already awake and sitting on the bed. Steve still looked sleepy but when he saw Thanos, his posture became defensive and his eyes flashed with restrained anger - he had no illusions about Steve's hatred for him - as he stared at him, maintaining eye contact as the Titan stood up "How are you feeling, Steve? I hope you've gotten used to your new accessories by now because their power won't leave your body anytime soon, my Captain" he said, pointing to the objects placed on Steve.

 

His human seemed to have forgotten the presence of the objects on his neck and wrists because as he heard Thanos' words, the little avenger gave him a surprised look and ran to the bathroom parallel to the bed. Thanos watched as Steve studied the collar and the bracelets in front of the mirror, passing his hands hesitantly through the objects. Deciding to allow his human time to get used to the power of the stones over him, the Titan sat on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently. After a few seconds, Steve came out of the bathroom, giving Thanos a confused look "Are you feeling this, too?"

 

"The power of the stones? Yes, I feel it, Little One, but different for you, this power doesn't restrict me"

 

"No, not that. Unfortunately, I feel very well after what you did to me. But what are these emotions, these feelings? They aren't mine. It's such anguish, so much pain and suffering "he said, an orange and yellow glow in his eyes.

 

The moment he saw this, Thanos finally realized that the jewels of soul and mind were shining on Steve. The Titan got up and quickly approached the human, pinning him against the wall and gently, but firmly, lifting him by the neck and holding his left wrist. Steve tried in vain to retreat from the Titan's touch, which didn't allow him by giving Steve a hard look, an unspoken threat "Look at me, Steve, the jewels placed on you have half the powers of the stones, this means that you're indefinitely bound to this part of my power. You shouldn't be feeling the soul or the consciousness of anyone other than my own, but you are. These feelings are of other beings close to this planet, they don't matter, so you shouldn't worry about it or you will get lost in the suffering of others, what could kill you."

 

"THEY MATTER" Steve almost screamed, seeming to ignore the most important information, about the danger to his life, and staring at Thanos "Just not for you. I saw you kill millions of people without remorse or guilt, but I can't understand one thing, why? Going after the stones for power, makes sense for me, but why kill so many innocents after that?"

 

"Because I didn't refuse to see what was necessary to bring balance to the universe, I accepted my destiny. Now, your race as well as the rest of the universe won't experience the consequences of overpopulation. They will prosper as they would never do without my intervention" 

 

"You call it equilibrium? Kill thousands of innocents and wait for the rest to forget and move on? Do you expect me to believe that you were thinking of someone besides yourself when you did that, that there was no other way?" 

 

Thanos growled "There was no other way! Do you think I didn't try? I had to watch while my planet was destroyed by the lack of resources.  Overpopulation, hunger, poverty, destroyed my race in front of my eyes, all because they didn't listen to me. I warned them and I was ignored, called crazy and exiled by my OWN FATHER … but I survived. So, I decided that I would make the universe listen to me, that I wouldn't deny my destiny again. I created an army and went from planet to planet, killing half of each people and the other that survived prospered, there was no more suffering. I did what was necessary and you will see it over time, Steve."

 

"I'm sorry for your planet, but there's always another way, so don't pretend you care, Thanos, because you don't. You see it as salvation, you see yourself as a hero but you wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who decides you were wrong. You killed thousands because they didn't agree with you I bet. Because they didn't accept your plan. Look at me and tell me what you felt when you saw families being separated and dead in front of you, children suffering because of you? Probably nothing, 'cause if you were doing this because you care, you would have found another way" Steve said, fury in his eyes as Thanos saw flashes of a war, the Titan saw a man, a monster in Steve's eyes "I know people like you, all you want is power, control above others, and for this, you use a pretext so you can sleep better!!!"

 

"I felt well, Rogers! I felt satisfied because I did what no one had the courage to do, and for this, the next generations will thank me, they will never have to go through what I had to. A life sacrificed today will be a child who won't suffer in the future, my captain"

 

Thanos smiled sadistically, as he let go of Steve's chin and grabbed him by the hair instead, gently pulling his strands until the back of his human head leaned against the wall, forcing him to look up, "A hero like you and the Avengers? Don't make me laugh, Steve. I'm not and don't want to be a hero, because you refuse to do what is necessary, every day you leave home and defeat an enemy, save some people and others die because of your incompetence, and when you come home thinking  that maybe you made a difference, I say you didn't" Thanos continued talking and showing Steve several images of him during several battles,  _ bodies of strangers and innocent people around him - his responsability - dead while Steve and the others tried to stop some villain, and when the battle ended and Steve returned home, he only could felt the guilt destroying him while he wondered if he was doing the right thing, _ the captain fought back tears and tried to escape Thanos's grip on his hair,

 

"You know why? Because another villain will appear the next day, he will kill innocents again and they will die because of you Steve Rogers! Because you as well as the other heroes don't have the courage to do what it takes. I have known the nature of your race, my captain, I know that on your planet, the wars, hunger, poverty and the lack of resources, all of this caused by yourselves, is destroying entire places, killing thousands, and you heroes see it but what do you do about it? You refuse to see that if you did what I did on thousands of planets, there would be no more suffering" Thanos continued cruelly showing more images to Steve, he knew it was too much for the captain, but his human had to learn.  _ Images of the wars between humanity, soldiers and innocents dying on both sides, children dying from hunger and dehydration in devastated places, and the violent and cruel human nature being shown, all that the human being would be able to do when the Earth finally collapse. _

 

"You heroes have my respect for your strength and persistence, but at the end of the day, admit it, Steve, you haven't changed anything. You haven't saved anyone. These people are still going to die because of your mistake or because you haven't tried enough, and you will still have to watch their destruction, unable to do anything but watch when your planet collapses. And if you couldn't do what was needed, it will be all your fault" Thanos finished, his anger now quelled, making him finally realize that he had exaggerated, activating the gauntlet. Steve was still staring at him, his eyes glazed and the yellow and orange glow on them even stronger, the tears threatening to roll down his face as he whispered,  _ Please stop! Stop! Stop!  _

 

Immediately, the Titan disengaged the gauntlet and let go of his human hair, the glow let Steve's eyes and Thanos hold his head close to his chest, stroking his hair and releasing his wrist, a complete change compared to his previous behaviour "I'm sorry, Little One. I may have overstepped but you have to understand, you're not leaving or seeing your friends again because you're mine. I won't make the same mistake I made with someone that I loved, so the sooner you accept that it was necessary, the happier you will be, Steve" he said, after some seconds stepping away from Steve "You slept for five hours. Take those clothes off and have a shower, you can leave the combat suit on the bed, 'cause someone will come to pick up to be washed and as I know you have a bond with this, it will be returned to you tomorrow."

 

The Titan waited for an answer but never received one, his human was standing and looking down, his hands clenched into fists as he ignored Thanos's presence, who before leaving the room, said "Dinner will be served downstairs in an hour. I'll be waiting for you. You can do whatever you want to during that time, as long as you don't leave the house or try to attack me again, because I believe you're aware of the consequences" he ordered, and if it weren't for his improved hearing, he wouldn't hear Steve's words as he left "But at least we tried."

 

Thanos stopped for a few seconds when he heard this, but quickly, he kept walking the corridors toward the kitchen, trying to forget the simple answer that his human had given him.  _ He had no doubts about his plan, he did what was right. Thanos accepted what was necessary to do and fulfilled his destiny, sacrificing everything he had to bring the balance and he brought, now he could live in peace and have everything he wanted because he deserved it. Steve was wrong, his human and the insignificant heroes who tried to stop him could have tried but in the end, Thanos's plan is what saved the universe,  _ the Titan thought as he walked down the stairs.

 

* * *

 

(Steve's pov)

 

Steve sat up and looked up, his back and head against the wall as he rested his arms on his bent knees. He had already gone through it before and settled that, - this guilt and uncertainty if he was doing what's right as a hero and helping people like before - Steve wouldn't let Thanos manipulate him. Closing his eyes and frowning in concentration, he tried to rearrange his thoughts, memories of his childhood and images of Thanos' life filling his head, overloading his mind.

 

_ Inspire _

 

_ Expire _

 

_ Inspire _

 

_ Expire _

 

Calming down, Steve took a deep breath, noticing the changes that the mind stone had made in his head. His mind was no longer the same. He remembered every detail of his life, every memory and emotion he had ever felt, all the moments of pain and joy in his life. 

 

It was incredible and at the same time suffocating, he needed to breathe straight for a second, so he decided to focus his thoughts on a special moment for him, a happy moment.

 

_ Steve was sitting at the avengers' dinner table, the tower had been reformed after The Battle of New York, and he, like the other avengers, had come to live with Stark. It was a Friday night, a delicious scent was in the air and Steve watched from the corner of the table with a small smile on his face, his friends eating and having fun over dinner, making jokes and teasing each other.  He was eating quietly when Tony made a joke about his age influencing his mood, and Steve started laughing and nodding as Pepper beat Tony for the joke. Clint was climbing over Thor, trying to get the last piece of pizza from the god's hand and Bruce was awkwardly explaining something to Natasha - Steve was happy to see a real smile on her face. It was that night that Steve's heart throbbed with happiness at the sight in front of him, that's when he started seeing Stark as Tony, seeing the Tower as home and the Avengers as his family. He was happy… so happy. _

 

Steve opened his eyes and breathed with difficulty, he had emerged so deep into the memory, that it was as if he were living that moment again. Sensing something wet on his face, he ran his fingers over his cheek and felt the tears that had rolled down his face, tears of happiness and longing for a time when Steve felt good, felt at home. Something he knew he had lost a long time ago and it was all his fault.

 

Resting a hand on the wall behind him and standing up, Steve cleared his mind and decided to take the advice (order, but he liked to at least think he had a little choice) from Thanos, entering the bathroom - when he came here before, Steve hadn't realized how big this room was, the tub was so big it looked like a pool - and beginning to take off the combat suit carefully, he had clung to the suit that reminded him of Tony, something Thanos had perceived, and Steve knew that he would have to trust the Titan's word that he would have it back tomorrow. When he finished to take off his clothes, he put the suit on top of the bed and went back to the bathroom, turning on the shower and filling the tub.

 

With the tub already full, Steve sank into the warm water, almost moaning as he sat down and relaxed his muscles. He rested his arms on the edge of the tub and looked down at the bracelets on his wrists. They were beautiful and felt good against his skin, and if it was at another time and with another person, Steve might have liked to wear them and the collar around his neck, but what they symbolized was what irritated the captain. Shifting his gaze from them to the steam rising from the water, Steve decided to forget about it for now, since there was no point in insisting on something he knew had no way out at the moment. After all, he had more important things to think about, such as gathering all the information he had so far from Thanos and reanalyzing the situation.

 

First, he would have to find out who else was in the house, Thanos had said that someone would come to get his clothes to wash, which means that there were other beings here who obeyed Thanos, after dinner, he would have to explore the house better. Second, from what Bruce and Thor had told Steve, the Titan was strong enough to easily kill several Asgardians (including Loki) and almost kill Thor, besides being able to defeat Hulk in a few minutes, which indicated extreme super strength. Third, in the second time that Steve fought Thanos, he had shown a speed above normal for someone his size, fast reflexes, plus great stamina and ability, 'cause Steve had hit him with everything he had - using the Titan's own weapons - and he didn't suffer any damage, in addition to showing a wide variety of blows in their combat. And to top it off, Stormbreaker had crossed the Titan's chest probably three days ago, and Thanos showed no sign of the wound, which indicated that he had a healing factor fast enough to don't let the wound kill him immediately and recover his body completely in no time.

 

_ This is bad _ , Steve thought, the Titan was already a formidable enemy without counting the stones' power he now possessed, and to make matters worse, Steve knew almost nothing about them and their influence on him. He felt different but he couldn't know what was this feeling without more information from the stones, information that he had to find a way to have but not now. Now there was something that was bothering him, he needed more than information on Thanos's physical abilities, he had learned that he couldn't defeat his enemy in a direct confrontation, he had to understand Thanos' personality, to understand his past and everything which he had told Steve, and though he hated him and his first impression of the Titan was that he was insane, he couldn't make the mistake of rushing.

 

And the best way to do that was to look at the images he was avoiding, the Thanos' memories. Steve closed his eyes, concentrating on those parts of his mind that weren't his, in his unhappy connection with the Titan. He saw many memories, he saw wars, witnessed murders and tortures, suffering and anguish everywhere, but none of this came from Thanos except in three moments …

 

_ The planet he seemed to be on was simply beautiful, the advanced and complex buildings and the large, majestic machines - that Steve didn't know what it was - surrounded the city and made the place look like something from the future, just looking around made Steve want to draw each detail. He saw a purple child in the midst of a crowd, the child was unmistakably Thanos, he stood out from all the others around him with his size and appearance. As he walked, Steve noticed the look of disgust and contempt on the faces of the people around him, but the young Titan didn't seem to care, walking with a proud posture and an arrogant look on his face as he continued his way to the big and advanced building a few meters from him. The young Thanos entered the building and got into the elevator, and by the way, no security guard would stop him - even if their posture became aggressive upon seeing the child - he should come here quite a bit. As the elevator lifted, Steve saw him pick up what appeared to be a tablet - he was sure that would make Tony jealous if he saw it - and begin to tug at him quickly, his forehead furrowed in a way that Steve would call cute, if it weren't so weird to see his enemy like this. _

 

_ Feeling the elevator stop, the child immediately stopped what he was doing and smiled again, a smile that Steve recognized as purely fake, and walked past the door to the distracted secretary "I need to talk to my father right away, where is he?" he ordered, his voice too cold for someone so young. _

 

_ "M-r. T-hanos, Mr. Mentor is in his office talking to your brother, but they must be finishing by now" replied the secretary, clearly frightened, before the door next to her counter open, revealing a child even younger than Thanos, whom Steve could only describe as totally different from the Titan. _

 

_ "Big Brother, are you still wasting your time in the library or you decided to pester our Father with your crazy ideas again?" he laughed, pointing to the tablet on Thanos' hand. _

 

_ "Unlike you Eros, I use my intellect for something important, so I come today to show our Father my new plan, and when he listens to me, he'll finally realize how I've always been better than you!" growled the young Thanos, looking threatening and calculating at the same time. Steve watched Eros approach Thanos "You? Better than me, Thanos?", pointing his index finger at his brother's face "I didn't think you had a sense of humor, look at you, your deformation has left you so ugly that there is no one on this planet that doesn't feel disgusted when looking at you. Even Mommy rejected you the moment she saw you, and it's only a matter of time before Dad sees that the best for everyone, would be if you just walked away and left us alone" Eros finished, leaving Steve and the secretary shocked and hideous, and a young Thanos emanating anger as he squeezed the edges of his tablet. _

 

_ Fortunately for everyone, a tall, white-haired man came out the same door as Eros "Thanos, my son. I'm glad you came to visit me, I believe it's something important for you to come to my office" smiled Thanos' father - Mentor was what the secretary had called him. _

 

_ Ignoring and passing through Eros, Thanos went to his father, "Yes, my father. I've made new tests and discoveries in the last few months, finalizing my plan. I found the solution." _

 

_ The smile on Mentor's face disappeared "I think we'd better discuss this in private, come on, son" he said, entering the room while Thanos followed, but not before looking at his brother, a look in which Steve saw not only anger but pain as well. _

 

_ Steve watched Mentor sit in his chair as Thanos picked up his tablet and made a holographic projection of it, an image of the entire planet and its population, and a place called the Eternal City that should be where they were "This is our people, Father, the rate of population growth of our planet has increased exponentially in recent years, the Eternal City and the rest of the planet won't be able to support food demand and technological growth if this continues, our planet is dying and our people will collapse if we don't solve the problem of lack of resources. That is why we need to do something now or else we will be facing the extinction of our race, Father" continue to explain Thanos, reminding Tony of Steve when he gave his an explanation about his technology "But I have the solution. After many tests and simulations there is a way to save our people and it will still increase our prosperity after that if we ... if we eliminate half of the population, without choosing but randomly, the rest of us will survive and prosper, Father" he finished, turning off the simulation of his plan, while his father stood up and said, in a controlled and cold voice _

 

_ "Are you insane, Thanos? Do you want me to allow the murder of half of our race for a plan we don't even know whether we need it or not? I have created the Eternal City and I rule it until today, I know that we Titans are going to survive as we have always done and Titan will endure as ever. We don't need to be saved, Thanos. So forget about it and be more like your brother" _

 

_ "That's the only way, Father. It's necessary to do this or we'll all going to die. You don't want to hear me because you don't want to admit that I'm right, that my plan will work out. Titan won't stand for long, Father, and our people will collapse along with our planet. You have to listen to me!" he spoke desperately, and for the first time since Steve met Thanos, he saw pain and sorrow in his eyes, but also hope and anguish, the young Titan truly believed that this was the only way to save his people, the same people who seemed to despise him. _

 

_ "No! I don't have to listen to you, Thanos, because I don't need your plan, and our people don't need such a barbaric solution! You are wrong and you will see this over time ... but not here" Mentor whispered the last part as he lowered his head and turned his back to Thanos " What do you mean, Dad?" _

 

_ "I, Mentor, A'lars the Eternal, Son of Kronos and Daina, Architect and Ruler of the Eternal City, exile you from Titan, Thanos. You must leave as long as you have insisted on your plan and I won't take the risk of leaving you near our people. You should live as far as possible from here, and as soon as you give up that idea, you can come back!" he said, his voice steady as he turned to face the young Thanos, who had a startled, shocked look on his face. _

 

_ "No, Father! You can exile me but you have to listen to me, you have to believe me or you will all die!  It's the only way!" the child insisted, trying to get closer to his father, Steve could feel his despair "Enough, Thanos! Leave! Leave and only come back when you have renounced this vile plan. Begone on your own free will else I will have you taken out by force" Mentor said coldly, leaving Steve feeling bad for Thanos, despite his large size and by the way great intellect, he was just a child, a child who just wanted to save his planet whatever it takes (like Steve in a way.) _

 

_ The young Thanos crushed the tablet on his hand, anger dominating his mind as he had a murderous look and a sadistic smile on his face, looking like the Thanos that Steve knew "I'm leaving, but I'm going back, Father! I will come back more powerful than ever and realize my plan saving you all, and when you see that I was right, you will accept me back" he finished before putting what was left of the tablet, strangled carefully, on the table, turning and leaving the office. Steve followed the image of Thanos leaving the building, he could feel the fury and sadness that emanated from the Titan as he walked the crowd, the image shifting to an already adult Thanos and a Chitauri army at his command, on a completely empty and destroyed Titan. _

 

_ The once beautiful city they were in was totally different, there were bones everywhere and the machines and technological buildings had been devastated. He watched as Thanos analyzed the place, his face impassive when he brutally killed half of the Chitauri group at his side, before ordering the others "Get back to the main ship, now!" _

 

_ As soon as the whole army was gone, Thanos fell to his knees, a solitary tear rolling down his face and the blood of the Chitauris dripping from his hands, his heart completely devastated. Suddenly, Steve began to feel the pain of Thanos falling to his knees too, he felt all the anguish, sadness, anger, pain and conviction of the Titan, he was drowning in his emotions, suffocating in his thoughts ... _

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry it took too long to post a chapter this week, but I want to thank you for your patience and for so many kudos, your comments make me very happy. I also would appreciate more kudos and comments (can be constructive criticisms, compliments or doubts), but please no hate. I really hope you like this chapter! (Please, if you have any questions about this chapter, I will be explaining some things at the end of the chapter, so read it if you couldn't understand something.)
> 
> Warning: In this chapter, there will be a representation of a pre-panic attack and a panic attack, besides hallucination and indications of manipulation.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Marvel.

Chapter 5

 

(Steve's pov)

 

Steve came back to reality only to realize that he was really drowning, his chest ached as water filled his lungs, choking him. He quickly emerged, spitting water as he stepped out of the tub, practically crawling to stay as far away as possible from it. When he finally managed to breathe again, Steve felt the familiar desperation and anxiety begin to take over his mind,  _ I can't let this happen, not here. _ Crawling into the corner of the bathroom, he wrapped his arms around himself and tried to calm his breathing, he needed to get the panic out of his mind or else he knew what would happen.  _ Not again, please not again. _

 

After a few minutes of fighting an attack, Steve breathed a sigh of relief as his brain began to return to normal and his body relaxed, as he begged his mind to listen to him and not let it happen again, these attacks couldn't happen here, especially here. Regaining his composure and trying to calm his mind to gather the information he had acquired, Steve began to think about his enemy, the reason he was stuck here and not being the leader and friend the Avengers needed (Steve knew he'd spoiled everything with his team a long time ago, but Thanos took his chance of trying to fix everything), the reason he had no one - like Natasha or Sam, their soft voices as they helped him, despite everything Steve wanted was to drive them away, he had no right as a leader to bother them with their problems - to help him with his attacks, and especially the reason why thousands of beings in the universe were dead, and though Steve felt the anger beginning to take care of him at the thought of how many innocent Thanos hurt or killed, a voice in his head reminded him why the Titan had done all this.

 

Thanos had become what he was for things no adult or child should go through, the Titan, like Steve, had been despised and rejected because of his appearance, but Steve had the love and support of Bucky and his mother, but Thanos seemed to have been rejected by his family and his entire race. Steve had the chance to do what was right and help people, all for a gift that was given to him. In the end, he managed to save many because of this, but Thanos was exiled by his own father and after years doing everything to be able to return and save the same race that hated him, he returned to his home to find his people destroyed.

 

Knowing all this, he couldn't stop himself from having a little empathy for the Titan, the death of his planet might be what made him believe even more in this madness of killing half a people to save them, and what made him the monster that he is today. Steve thought he knew what would happen to him if all humans, including his friends, died because he didn't do what was necessary, madness was an option he knew that could hit him as soon as had hit Thanos. The only difference was that he and the Titan clearly disagreed with what was needed, while he believed that there was always another option, Thanos seemed to believe that his plan was the only way, and he had done everything to accomplish that. 

 

Feeling a headache coming, Steve stood up and decided that after looking at the memory he couldn't before, he would decide what to do with Thanos, everyone could be beaten and the Titan was no exception,  _ I just had to figure out how to do that without a battle, _ Steve thought, refusing to believe that a small part of him wanted to save the Titan's soul, try to bring him back to the child who despite never having received love from his people (or probably anyone, Steve hadn't felt any memory of love among Thanos's memories, a fact that scared him), still went so far as to create such a horrible plan in his desperation to save them.

 

Steve grabbed a towel that was near the sink and wiped himself with it as he tried to stay away from the tub, the panic still in the back of his mind. Leaving the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist, he went to the big wardrobe on the other side of his bed and decided to see what Thanos would force him to wear while he was here. Steve was surprised to realize that there were all kinds of clothes in the wardrobe, some he recognized as being from Earth, and others were probably things that the people of Thanos wore (he had seen some people of Titan using it in Thanos's memoirs), all were beautiful despite their different styles, and although Steve liked it, it was all oddly convenient.

 

Looking at the clock beside his bed, Steve realized that he was only twenty minutes before the scheduled time, he looked through the wardrobe and took what appeared to be the most comfortable clothes, similar to the ones he wore on Earth. While putting on his clothes, he thought of refusing to go to dinner or plan something to attack the Titan, to show that Thanos didn't control him and never would, but that would be reckless and a mistake, Thanos could kill his friends anytime he wanted, and Steve wouldn't risk their lives because he refuses to accept that now is no time to fight.

 

Walking past the mirror, Steve glanced at the clothes he was wearing and pulled on a pair of sandals, leaving the room and trying to find the stairs. As he walked, the captain heard a noise as he reached the corner of a corridor, unable to stop his curiosity, Steve glanced behind the wall, seeing about 20 people in black robes, climbing the stairs and disappearing. That was weird, they should be the people Thanos mentioned. He would have to find out who they were and if they were forced to work for Thanos, they could be his allies here. 

 

Looking up the stairs a few feet away from him, he accepted that it was time, he would have to remember that he had to know Thanos, understand him better before doing anything rash like starting a discussion,  _ a wrong step and I can be condemning my friends to death or something worse, _ he thought as he descended the stairs.

 

* * *

 

(Thanos' pov)

 

**One hour before**

 

Entering the kitchen, Thanos decided to pick up the ingredients and start cooking. Doing something so normal brought back memories of his time on Titan, the last time he did any simple or domestic chore. His mother had hated him since his birth and his father had chosen to give all his attention to his brother, so he had to learn to survive without the help of others since childhood, and Thanos was proud of it. 

 

With the ingredients already chosen, Thanos called his robots - he had made a good decision by leaving his elite robots on the main ship for safety, they would be very useful now - he ordered them to take care of and protect the house, and instill Steve's curiosity about them, his captain wouldn't resist his willingness to investigate his robots, thinking that they are someone that needs his help, that would be a good distraction for his human. Beginning to prepare dinner, Thanos decided to do something in big quantity, something Steve also appreciated, the Titan would try to compensate their fight by pleasing him. 

 

After several minutes and the food almost ready, Thanos was happy to hear footsteps behind him, recognizing Steve's presence and mind - he had considered the possibility that Steve wouldn't want to come down, and Thanos would have to bring him down by force, so he was glad that it wasn't the case and Steve chose to obey him. The Titan looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, his captain had come down 10 minutes earlier than expected. Turning, Thanos watched Steve walk across the dining room, having fun at the look of admiration on his captain's face as he studied the room - he seemed so innocent, reminding him of a Little Gamora when she saw his ship for the first time - he was wearing a tight white t-shirt and white pants, his curves accentuated by the clothes.

 

This time, when Steve saw him, Thanos saw no more hatred in his eyes, there was mistrust but not anger, this made him wonder if his memories had as much impact on his captain as he hoped. His human leaned against the counter and crossed his arms, an indecipherable look on his face as Thanos finished cooking and put what could be called a banquet on the table - feeling the look of his captain following his actions - he sat on the edge of the table, pulling the chair beside him, a silent order for Steve to sit down. Fortunately, his human stepped away from the counter and walked toward Thanos, sitting on the chair and eating quietly.

 

Thanos liked the comfortable silence they were in, but he was also astonished at his captain's behavior, Steve had a spirit like his daughter's, unparalleled willpower that made them so ferocious and unique, attracting Thanos the moment that he saw them both. And just like Gamora, his silence wasn't a good sign, so the Titan was happy to hear his human voice "Why me?"

 

"What?"

 

"Why do all this with me? You seem to get everything you wanted, so why? What do you intend to do with me, Thanos?" Steve asked, dropping the cutlery and looking at Thanos, who intended to be totally honest, he wasn't and would never be a liar "I don't have everything I wanted, to reach my goal and bring balance to the Universe, I had to sacrifice the only thing I loved and not even the stones can bring her back. You, Steve, remind me of her, the moment you tried to stop me you condemned yourself to it. I will make you the best warrior in the Galaxy, as fierce as she was, my warrior" he finished with a smile, analyzing Steve's face to see his reaction.

 

"I will never be your warrior or help you with what you intend to do now, Thanos. I've never knelt for men like you, and it won't happen now" his human snarled, getting up and away from the table "You may have done all this for what you thought was right, Thanos, but I think that whoever you lost disagreed with it and ended up dead for this" Thanos already expected this reaction from his captain, the human was what could be called a living weapon by his people, it makes sense that he resented his words but that did not change the fact that he had to face reality.

 

Thanos watched his captain leave, his words in his mind, laughing at the thought that Steve seemed to be capable of it. His daughter's death was a sacrifice, not Thanos' will. Gamora disagreed with him and betrayed him more than once, he always knew of her small betrayals and that it was only a matter of time before she would leave him, but he wouldn't have killed her for it, ever. Just as he wouldn't kill his human, he would be patient and proceed with his plan. Soon, he would make him understand.

 

* * *

 

(Steve's pov)

 

Steve stepped into his room, stopping in front of the mirror, trying to control his anger and indignation. He had planned to have a quiet night and try to understand the Titan, but his words had caused something in him, Thanos wanted him to be his soldier, his warrior just as the government wanted him under his command. He was tired of having people wanting to control him, of being a living weapon to others, he had agreed to be part of the experiment to help people and stop the bullies, not to be a weapon to be used for the interests of others.

 

He wouldn't care to fight to the death for the greater good, his life wasn't worth the lives of his friends or innocents, but he would never kneel to men like Thanos and do the dirty work for them…

 

_ I'll die before that _

 

Turning around and looking at the bed, Steve decided that sleep would be the best option, when he woke up he would seek out the robed people and explore the house, he shouldn't have let his emotions control his actions, but he should have already hoped that Thanos wanted him to be a weapon to him, was what most people wanted. 

 

He just didn't understand why he chose Steve, among the other Avengers he was the least interesting,Tony was a genius and extremely intelligent, his friend could build anything and you could be sure that this would be amazing. Bruce, besides being one of Earth's most intelligent scientists, was the Hulk, the strongest being on Earth, and that Thanos could control his power if he wanted to. Thor was a god and an Asgardian, his power was one of the deadliest in a fight.  Natasha could be human but his friend deserved more than his respect and admiration, she was incredibly mortal and one of the best spies he's ever had the pleasure of meeting. Clint, he didn't know if he was alive and this made Steve's heart hurt more than he thought , but his friend was a skillful spy and the best with a bow and arrow, all these heroes and several others would be better options than Steve, they fought to get where they arrived. He was just a kid from Brooklyn who was lucky to gain powers and has had the chance to help people, but even if he didn't understand, better Thanos be doing this with him than with one of his friends.

 

Taking off his sandals and lying on the bed, Steve settled between the blankets, trying to forget his problems at the moment and get some rest. He hadn't had a good sleep for a long time (since his fight with Tony), so he knew that he wouldn't find the peace of a good night's sleep, especially here. After a few minutes, Steve felt his conscience start to fade, the futile hope that he wouldn't see the worst moments of his life the second he fell asleep in his mind. Unfortunately, that's what happened.

 

_ He remembered to sink along with the Hydra aircraft, that the impact was so strong that he only woke up with the sensation of the terribly cold water coming into his lungs, the pain in his chest and the despair taking over him as he struggled  uselessly, the aircraft sinking deeper and deeper, the small beam of light that passed through the water disappearing as he stopped struggling, his hope and will to live falling with his conscience, leaving only his body collapsing as he sank into the darkness of the ocean... _

 

"NO!" Steve screamed as he woke up, trembling as he sat on the bed and curled up even more on the covers, trying to shake off the feel of the icy water on his skin, desperately reminding himself that it was all a nightmare.  _ It's not real, it's just a nightmare. It's just a very bad memory. _

 

Steve was still shuddering as he looked at his watch - it was four in the morning - deciding that he needed to spill out, his mind was strangely agitated since he looked at Thanos' memories. He slowly got out of bed, trying to calm himself while a part of his mind was telling him that  _ he needed to train and stop being so weak, he had more important things to do than deal with his traumas. He was Captain America, the leader of the Avengers, he didn't have permission to suffer. _ And he knew it was all true, thousands of people suffered and died because of his failure, and here he was afraid and shaking because of something that has passed instead of focusing on finding a way to defeat Thanos.

 

Deciding he was going to get a fighting suit in the training room, Steve passed to the corridors and entered into the room, taking the device from the computer and ordering him to change the environment to a gym, like the one he was in when Fury called him. The familiarity of the place immediately soothed him, being in a place that reminded him of the Earth, of his home, was extremely relaxing compared to what had happened in recent days. Going to the wall where the armor was, Steve chose a totally white one - expecting that soon he would have that fighting suit that reminded him of Tony back, training or fighting, it was strangely comforting) by putting it over the clothes he was wearing. The armor was lighter than Tony's (he decided to call that combat suit like that) and made of something he couldn't identify, but bringing more protection than the last.

 

He grabbed a punching bag and hung it on one of the hooks, bandaging his hands and beginning to punch, blow after blow, punch after punch, it seemed that he had spent hours of that rhythmic and continuous beating in the sack, until his hands began to ache, but he didn't care and kept focused. At that moment he didn't feel the pain, the despair or the panic of the horrible memories in his head. There were only him and the punching bag to his mind, nothing more. 

 

Out of nowhere, an icy wind hit Steve's face, snow falling in his hair, and the total change in temperature seemed to finally wake him, making him realize that the gym and the punching bag were disappearing, giving way to a frozen forest behind a great cliff, the sound of the sea clattering in rocks reaching Steve's ears. Immediately, he ordered through the device for the environment to be changed, but before his order was followed he saw a green-skinned woman on the top of the cliff, she had black and pink hair on the ends, she was beautiful and he felt he had seen her, his instincts overcoming his fear "Stop! Don't change the environment until I say ... please" he said as the woman stared at him from the top of the cliff before turning and heading toward the end, an unknown feeling sending Steve running to the cliff, trying to climb as fast as he could. He didn't know who she was or if she was real, but he knew he had to get to her.

 

When he reached the top, the woman was gone, there were only Steve and the noise of the waves, but before he could do anything, he felt his mind numb, his knees weakening and bending while his trunk bent forward, leaning on his arms and trying to keep his head up, a red dot appearing in his vision as he watched the landscape around him shift.  _ He felt the ground below him turn to stone, the coolness and obscurity of the environment making Steve shudder, as he looked ahead he saw the two great stone pilasters parallel to each other, a space between them that reached to the edge of the cliff, while in the cloudy, dark sky, there seemed to be an incredible eclipse that brought light to a place that in Steve's perception was beautiful in its own way, but contained something obscure that he couldn't tell what it was. _

 

_ Standing up, Steve heard voices behind him, and when he turned he was surprised at what he saw: Red skull was alive and leading Thanos and the green-skinned woman through the space between the pilasters, toward the ledge. They passed him as they talked, he was too shocked and angry to do anything, but listening to the story of how the former leader of the Hydra was stuck here, the anger that was growing in his heart disappearing upon realizing that the monster he had the displeasure to know, couldn't hurt anyone else from here. He had received what he deserved. Realizing that they had stopped walking, Steve let his curiosity and instincts guide him, coming closer and standing next to the image of the Red Skull, deciding to analyze what would happen now and gather information, maybe that memory was the key to getting to know the Titan's mind better. _

 

_ "What you seek lies in front of you. As does what you fear" Red Skull spoke solemnly as Steve and the woman that now had a sad and tired look on her face, observed the big fall from the ledge, the woman asking the question that was in Steve's head "What's this?" _

 

_ "The price. Soul holds a special place among the Infinity Stones. You might say it has a certain wisdom" Steve had a bad feeling about this price, also realizing that Red Skull spoke of this stone as if it was a person, having wisdom meant to have at least consciousness and objects didn't have it, but before he could think better in these things he heard Thanos' voice, _

 

_ "Tell me what it needs" ordered the Titan, the conviction that he would pay any price for it evident in his voice. _

 

_ "To ensure that whoever possesses it, understand its power," told Red Skull to Thanos, who passed through the woman and went to the ledge "the stone demands a sacrifice" _

 

_ "Of what?" asked the Titan, "In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. A soul for a soul" finalized Red Skull, the sadness taking place on the face of the Titan, while the woman laughed and Steve remembered the conversation he had with Thanos during dinner,  _ **_I had to sacrifice the only thing I loved, and not even the stones can bring her back_ ** _. The revelation struck Steve. He said  _ **_she._ ** _ Thanos loved this woman and sacrificed her soul for the stone, but by the way, she was laughing, she didn't know that, _

 

_ "All my life, I dreamed of a day, a moment, when you got what you deserved. And I was always so disappointed" she continued, with a smile of sheer bliss on her face as she surrounded Thanos, who was still on his back to her and Steve, but the captain could feel the sadness and complete desolation that he was feeling at every word she said. Steve wanted to believe that the Titan wouldn't do this after losing his family but he had already done, and so he wanted to scream at the woman and tell her to run while she could, doing everything he could to remember himself that it was all a memory, he could only look and want to get out of there as she approached Thanos, going toward her death "But now … you kill and torture, and call it mercy. The universe has judged you. You asked it for a prize, and it told you no. You failed," _

 

**_No, he didn't fail, you have to leave,_ ** _ Steve shouted, unable to remember that all this was a memory, that she had already died. _

 

_ "And do you wanna know why?" she asked ironically, disgust in her voice "Because you love nothing" _

 

**_No, this isn't true. You need to leave, he will kill you,_ ** _ he said as he tried to go to her and get her out of there - already very attached to memory - but being stopped at the feeling of Red Skull's hand on his arm, seeing a red glow that completely covered his eyes before a strong headache made Steve lose his balance and lean on one of his knees. _

 

_ "No one" _

 

**_He loves you, get out of there. Please, listen to me. I need her to listen to me,_ ** _ he screamed the last part, trying to get his arm out of the grip of the Red Skull, throwing the full weight of his body back, not realizing that Thanos turned to face the woman, tears on his face as she mocked "Really? Tears?" _

 

_ "They're not for him," the captain's old enemy said as he dropped Steve's arm, who fell to the floor and raised his head to see the woman's reaction, the understanding of those words changing her attitude as she slowly pulled away from Thanos, who walked towards her "No" _

 

_ "This isn't love"  _

 

**_No, it's not, but he never knew what love really is,_ ** _ Steve said sadly when leaning on his hands and knees, the profound voice of Thanos coming to his ears "I ignored my destiny once. I cannot do that again. Even, for you" the Titan said, suddenly the same anguish he was feeling taking care of Steve, tears also rolling through his face while he watched her look at Thanos before taking a dagger and try to kill herself, but her effort proving useless when she saw the dagger become bubbles as she gasped and cried, the wind swaying her hair, that covered her tears. _

 

_ "I'm sorry, Little One" Thanos suffocated before he took her arm and started dragging her to the edge, the scene seems to pass in slow motion while she resisted and screamed at him, and Steve - unable to remember that this wasn't real - failed to stop himself to run to them, a voice in his head trying to tell him that he had to stop, that she was already dead, that the good side of Thanos died with her, and that he would fall if he didn't stop, but it was too late. _

 

_ "NO" the woman cried - Gamora, a voice told him - just before the Titan threw her off the cliff while Steve jumped with his hand stretched desperately, ignoring all the warnings and trying to catch her as she shouted to Thanos "DAAAD!", the surprise to know that she was Thanos' daughter wasn't as great as to realize that he had forgotten that this wasn't' real, waking up to see that he was falling toward the cold sea… _

 

**_SPLASH_ **

 

Steve immediately felt his breath being drawn from him with the impact, the extreme cold making his skin burn as he struggled to reach the surface. He emerged, breathing deeply as he tried to suppress the memories of that day. He needed to get away from there. If he stayed here he would suffer of hypothermia or drowned if he allowed himself to have a panic attack here. He had to concentrate on reaching the edge so he would deal with those memories there. Beginning to swim as fast as he could, Steve struggled to ignore the physical and emotional pain he was suffering, trying to prevent the desperation that had come from his heart to reach his mind. It wouldn’t help now. He had to be strong and keep swimming, even if his muscles were aching from the effort and his mind was on the verge of collapse. He wouldn’t go through all that again, he knew his body wouldn’t let him die here, but the alternative was a much worse fate. A fate that gave Steve nightmares until this day. 

 

So, he swam, he kept swimming with everything he had, and he was so close, a few yards more and he would reach the edge, it would all be over, it was just a few yards away … with all his effort he managed to get there, but the moment he climbed the icy, wet land, despair and panic broke through his barriers hitting him as a truck, his breath starting to fail. He couldn't breathe right and his lung were burning, the terrible memories invading his mind.

 

_ After thinking that he had died drowned on that Hydra aircraft, he wakes up only to feel his body completely numb and his mind confused, he couldn't even feel panic or fear, he couldn't move, speak or open his eyes, he didn't feel anything but cold and pain, his consciousness starting to fail and the darkness swallowing him... _

 

Steve felt his vision blur and the bile rising in his throat, he lay on his side in the snow, listening to his heart rate rise and his body start to shake as he couldn't stop the tears coming down his face, fear and the inexplicable panic taking over his mind.  _ No. Please, not again. I don't want to go through this again. _

 

_ He woke again in the hope that everything had been a dream, that hope being taken from him the moment he tried to speak and couldn't, he could do nothing but endure the extreme cold and excruciating pain all over his body, he didn't remember his own name as his mind tried to deal with the shock of the situation, suffering for hours until his mind failed against his will again… _

 

He couldn't do it anymore, his belly ached and it looked like someone was crushing his chest, Steve felt chills running through his body just as he couldn't stop shaking and crying, trying to breathe but not succeeding no matter what he did, panic and fear was the only thing he could feel.  _ Please, stop. I can't take it anymore, I'm going to freeze. I don't want to live like this, I don't want to live without them. I don't want to freeze and go through it all again, I can't handle this. Please, stop. _

 

_ The next time he woke up, there was no hope in his heart, he wanted to die. He couldn't take it anymore. The notion of time was something he no longer had, years passed from this torture, of waking and falling in the same way, this wasn't living. He didn't' want to live like this anymore. His life summed up to want the peace of unconsciousness and to fear the moment when he woke up, there was nothing left for him, only the cold and him, what remained of him… _

 

He seemed to have spent hours of that when in fact it was only a few minutes, the memories smothering Steve as his body and mind collapsed, the only thought in his mind was that he only wanted his family. He wanted to feel safe and happy. He needed all this to end, begging to all this stop. A suffering that seemed endless…

 

But it all stopped when he felt a hand in his hair, the cold fading and the pain stopped, panic and despair going to the back of her mind. Steve felt warm and safe, he felt at home. Opening his eyes, he saw a place he never thought he would see again, he found himself in the living room of his house in 1940. Trying to wipe his tears and clear his mind, he tried to stand up, only to hear the voice of a person he would never expect to find here again "I guess that's not a good idea, punk. You look like you got your ass kicked again, that seems to happen a lot when I'm not around" that soft, playful voice, a voice he missed so much.

 

"Bucky?" he asked, turning his body only to notice that he had his head on Bucky's lap, his friend looked so young even with his long hair "Yeah, punk. Who else has to take care of your ass when you get into trouble?!" he replied, laughing and stroking Steve's hair, at that moment he already thought he might cry, but the next voice he heard was what surely made his heart crumble even more,

 

"This is extremely rude of you, Manchurian Candidate. Who took care of the Capsicle while you were brainwashed was me, so I believe I deserve credit for that" he turned his head, seeing Tony coming towards them with a plate of hamburgers, a playful smile on his face. Steve couldn't believe what was happening, this should be a hallucination "Stop wrapping up and bring the food down, Stark. And I thought you only knew how to make coffee."

 

"Tony? Are you really here? It's not possible. I failed you, I lost both of you" Steve couldn't stop himself from whimpering and fighting Bucky's hands on his shoulder and his head. He wasn't like that, so weak. He was Captain America, the perfect soldier and hero of the people, but he felt so fragile and vulnerable at the moment, he wanted it to be real,

 

"No, Stevie, it's okay. You're forgiven a long time, Capsicle. After all, there's no way we're going to be mad at you for long. You are our friend, our family" Tony said smiling as he stroked Steve's cheek, wiping away his tears that only began to drop even further, he couldn't believe all this "Don't leave me, please, don't leave me. I know this can't be real, but please" he said as he desperately grabbed Tony's hand and tried to get closer to Bucky, who whispered in his ear,

 

"The problem, punk. It's just that we already left you" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve may be a little out of character in this chapter, but this is mainly because when a person is close to having a panic attack or is having one, they become vulnerable and fragile, and Steve is no exception. He has PTSD since he woke up in 2012 but the intensity of these attacks remains the same. I'm just saying this to people who may not have understood his attitudes or behavior in some parts of that chapter.
> 
> When the power of the stones is being used on Steve or by him, the color of the stone being used will appear at some point, so this may be something you want to pay attention to.
> 
> The robots in the house are an idea I had because I was analyzing Thanos' army, the Outriders and Chitauris are beings that have no intelligence (in the movies) and blindly follow Thanos' orders, besides being extremaly agressive, so they wouldn't be good servants Thanos would consider leaving them near Steve. So, robots made of the advanced technology that Thanos uses, would be the perfect servants who would obey him, he wouldn't have to worry about killinh them or if they will try to hurt his human.
> 
> I would also like you to understand that Steve is in a situation where he has never been, he may have been captured before but not by Thanos, an enemy who is almost omnipotent and who can kill his friends at any time. Normally when being kidnapped Steve would fight and try to escape as fast as possible, like in the chapter 3, but he already understood that he can't beat the Titan so he is trying to understand and a part of him believes he can save Thanos. So at times his actions may seem out of character, but it's simply because this is a very unusual situation for him, not being able to do anything but argue with Thanos or try to figure out information he can use against the Titan, he feels powerless and in conflict with his emotions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! I know it's been a long time so I want to apologize for my delay in posting this, which originally had 10,000 words, but I had to split it into two chapters because it didn't make sense, so the next chapter will be posted at the endof this week because I'm making some adjustments and editing some parts.
> 
> The reason I took so long to write this is that I have a very important test this week, so I had to study hard because I have to get a high score this time. Also I had my first writer's block and my beta is having some dental issues and writing her own fanfics, so I had to analyze and edit everything on my own this time, which may explain why this chapter isn't as good as the others (in my humble opinion), because you might find some errors (please, let me know if you see any kind of them) and if any character might be a little out of character (I believe this is something I don't know if I can avoid, because the two characters will have a big impact on each other), but I tried my best not to disappoint you so I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> For any reader reading this note, if you would like to volunteer to be my beta, I would love to accept your help because I need it.
> 
> As usual, I would appreciate more kudos and comments (can be constructive criticisms, compliments or doubts), but please no hate. 
> 
> Warning: Steve has a mental breakdown early in the chapter, it's a short scene but be careful if it triggers you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Marvel.

Chapter 6

  
  


(Steve's pov) 

  
  


"The problem, punk. It's just that we already left you" 

 

At the moment he heard these words, Steve's brain freeze, he had no time to react to the hurricane of memories invading his mind, vividly reliving some of the worst moments of his life…

 

_ He felt again the pain of not holding Bucky's hand and letting him fall off that train, causing his best friend to suffer for over seventy years. The moment he saw him on that street, his failure becoming like a shadow every time he remembered of Bucky…  _

 

**_I'm with you until the end of the line, pal._ **

 

**_Bucky!!!!!!_ **

 

**_Bucky?_ **

 

**_Who the hell is Bucky?_ **

 

**_You.are.my.mission!_ **

 

**_Then finish it … cause' I'm with you until the end of the line._ **

 

_ He witnessed the times when he made the decisions that two years ago made him lose Tony, made his friend feel betrayed and hate him. How he failed with the person who gave him a home and family when he was lost and lonely, and how he paid it by ignoring his warnings, breaking his promise for him and lying because of his fear... _

 

**_How do you guys plan to do that? Together._ **

 

**_We'll lose! Then we'll do that together too._ **

 

**_Did you know? I didn't know it was him._ **

 

**_No bullshit, Rogers. Did you know?! Yes._ **

 

**_He's my friend!_ **

 

**_So was I._ **

 

All these memories were choking and overwhelming his brain, the emotional and mental stress was too much for his mind. All the sadness, self-hatred, guilt, and pain took over almost every part of him, but the last clear part of his brain sent a warning to Steve before he succumbed: he was no longer having a panic attack but something worse. A breakdown.

 

Steve felt his heart shatter the moment all these emotions hit him like a bus. He tried to open his eyes and get up, hoping he could fight it but that hope was taken from him when he felt a severe headache and the feeling that the world was spinning crash him, causing him to slip in the snow and fall on his belly in the wetland. The second he strake the ground, Steve started to cry wildly against his will, feeling an unknown sense of guilt suffocate him. The minutes ticked by, his body growing heavier and numb and the bile rising in his throat made him desperately try to reach the edge, crawling until there, throwing up in the water and starting to shake, but still able to turn sideways with what was left of his conscience. Suddenly, he began to hear his heartbeat accelerate and the sound of blood rushing faster through his veins, his chest starting to hurt and his breathing getting short and shallow as if he didn't have enough air in his lungs, meanwhile unable to stop himself from whimpering and cringing, wrapping his arms around his body to try in vain to protect himself.

 

_ No, no, no! _

 

_ Please, no. I'm sorry, please, stop.  _

 

_ I can't. Please, I can't keep doing it. _

 

He pulled his knees and wrists against his chest, trying to create a protection against the overwhelming presence around him, hearing a voice trying to comfort him but at that time he had already lost any control over his emotions and how his body was reacting at it, couldn't hold on for more time, he accepted his fate and chose to let the sweet, unknown sensation of unconsciousness engulf him to end his suffering…

 

* * *

 

(Thanos’ pov)

 

The Titan was leaning on one knee beside Steve, the mind stone activated in the gauntlet as he stroked his human's hair and with a strangely sweet voice, he started to say in a try to console his captain "It's okay, you're safe now, Steve. I won't let anything happen to what is mine. Everything will be fine, you just have to let go, captain" who in his present state only shrank further between his knees. Deciding that was enough, Thanos relieved all the stress and the confusion of memories in Steve's mind by turning off his consciousness, the body beside him finally relaxing, limbs distending as Thanos used the reality stone to cleanse and dry his captain within seconds, never ceasing to caress him as a form of comfort even in his unconsciousness. 

 

Lifting him up bridal style, Thanos gently nestled Steve's head against his chest, his big arms hiding and warming the human who looked so much younger than he really was, doing so as a way of bringing him safety. Before leaving the training room, he ordered to the artificial intelligence to have all the arsenal ready for the next day. After a few minutes of walking, he passed through his room and paused for a moment at the door. Although he wanted to take his human to his bed, he knew that was too early and for sure that wouldn't be something Steve would accept very well, he might even have the wrong impression what would spoil the Titan's plans to earn his trust.

 

On his way, he entered his captain's room, seeing that the bed had already been made up and the combat suit left on it by his robots, gently placing his human under the covers and snuggled him into it. Taking Steve's hair off his forehead and stroking it for the last time, Thanos placed the suit on the armchair, thinking that putting Stark's colors on it worked as he had thought, but that was only a detail, what really matters is that tomorrow he and Steve would make good use of it, only that thought was enough to make excitement and enthusiasm run through Thanos's veins. Everything was going the way he wanted it to and Steve didn't realize it yet, in fact, no one ever realized until it was too late.

 

Now he would just have to wait, this time Steve would come to him willingly.

 

* * *

 

(Steve's pov)

 

He groaned as his mind clawed its way awake, a terrible headache invading his senses and stunning him for a few seconds. When the strong pulse against his skull finally improved enough to open his eyes, Steve made the mistake of shaking his head and blink his eyelashes in an attempt to clear his vision, but even the dim light around him stabbed right through him and the pain intensified.  _ Shit _ . Closing his eyes again and trying to clean his thoughts, Steve took another course of action as he tried to move his limbs but soon felt a dull ache and abnormal tiredness all over his body, his stomach aching for food. 

 

Knowing that his effort was useless at the moment, he chooses to ignore his discomfort and simply gave up, for now, trying to focus all his attention on what had happened, on the recent memories that were mixed and confused, suppressing a shudder of fear as he started to remember.

 

He remembered having a panic attack, how time didn't seem to pass as he crawled and choked on the snow, hallucinations beginning, Tony and Bucky, and finally, having the second mental breakdown of his life. He could clearly call to his mind the first experience he had with that, _ since the fight with Tony in Siberia he had managed to maintain his composure, ignoring and repressing any emotions to get to Wakanda and help his friend. He passed nights without sleep straight - dreaming of Tony's face when he looked at him and how he had hurt his friend - without eating enough, but he handled that until the moment he saw Bucky being frozen, it was too much. He had left the room as fast as he could, ignoring T'Challa's screams and staggering through the corridors of the research and technology center until he finally broke down, just hearing Sam and Natasha's worried voices around him before he surrounded, the pain and guilty becoming his world for hours… _

 

But this time it wasn't their voices that he heard. Despite the complete disaster he should be at that moment, Steve vaguely remembered the overwhelming and frightening presence about him just before he passed out, his left bracelet starting to heat up and a green glow passing through him before the unconsciousness bring him down.  _ Thanos _ . The Titan must have helped and brought him here, something that was already becoming tiresome, his enemy had seen him in that humiliating and vulnerable way more than once now and he could do nothing, the feeling of helplessness seemed to be something he would have to learn to live with while living here. 

 

Feeling he could move without blacking out immediately, he ignored the protests from his body and sat up, looking up at the mirror in front of his bed and staring at himself, he started to think about his hallucination. How to see Bucky was painful because reminded him of his failure, that he lost to Thanos, the Titan that killed half of the universe because Steve couldn’t stop him, and so, he had to fix it, he had to bring everyone who turned dust back, no matter how. But seeing Tony had been painful in another way, ‘cause in that sweet hallucination he saw his friend who hated him, caring for him, saying he had already forgiven him and looking at Steve in a different way, with a look of love and affection that he hadn’t seen for two long years, making him remind that he still had something to lose, that half of the universe still lived but they were all at the mercy of Thanos's power, and the uncertainty of not knowing what he intended to do with all this control was eroding Steve. He had to find a solution.

 

And maybe he had already figured this out but unconsciously chose to ignore it. Ever since the Titan kidnapped him, Steve fought, he had tried everything from releasing his anger and hurt in Thanos to setting a trap to get out of here, he argued and fought with his enemy but it all proved useless, pointless, futile, and maybe that had been his mistake. Thinking that he could win this time only with his willpower and his actual physical/mental abilities, all because he was so wrapped up in his emotions that he underestimated his enemy. He wouldn't defeat him if he kept doing the same thing.

 

Thanos proved since the moment he attacked the Earth that he wasn't a normal villain or an ordinary being, but Steve hadn't thought about that as much as he should since he got here, looking back, he and the Avengers never had a chance to beat Thanos in the traditional way. Maybe all he has to do to protect what is left and bring the others back is to give up, it doesn't matter if following this line was against everything he did his entire life. Steve couldn't ignore that the strategist part of himself was telling him to accept to be Thanos' warrior, that with his attention on him, he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else, his friends and the rest of the universe would be safe. To make a deal. Because even if Thanos was a monster, he proved that he wasn't a liar.

 

But achieving that would take more than just surrendering, Steve would have to do what he learned from Natasha a few months ago...

 

_ Steve and Natasha had just completed a mission at a terrorist base located in West Africa. They had invaded and destroyed a gigantic complex where the leaders and most members of a terrorist group were running the business of their organization, who were engaged in all kinds of illegal activities, but especially human and child trafficking, which meant a hostage situation.  _

 

_ To complicate matters further, the terrorists had also dominated almost the entire region in which they operated, complicating the mission. Steve was thinking about enlisting the help of T'Challa's army, knowing that he was risking to get the government's attention and consequently his freedom, but with lives at risk, it didn't matter. When he was ready to talk to T'Challa, Nat had come up with an alternative plan, to infiltrate into the compound and call when she needed him. He had hesitated and they had a fight over it, but as usual, he eventually gave in. _

 

_ Sitting on the back of a Wakanda's jet, Steve had a heavy blush on his cheeks as he looked away so he wouldn't see Natasha changing clothes, he was looking back and still couldn't quite understand what had happened. He always knew how skillful his friend was, he had a lot of respect and admiration for her but sometimes when he saw her laugh at his bad jokes or talking and training with Okoye he would forget how deadly Nat could be. He honestly didn't know how she had done what she did today "I still think it's extremely cute how much you still blush even though we've been doing it for over a year " her voice and laughter interrupted his thoughts, making Steve blush even more, _

 

_ "Stop thinking too much, Steve" she said as she walked to the other side of the compartment having taken off the clothes she used in the mission, already wearing her typical black widow suit, she sat cross-legged on the floor, a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a glass in the other and a serious look on her face "We have won this battle. We have enough information to completely destroy their network in the region and in other countries, the kidnapped women and children are safe in the hands of the UN - something T'Challa will guarantee - and the conglomerate has been completely destroyed. So stop staring at the wall as if you have lost your dog and can't find it" she said, drinking half the whiskey in her glass. Steve averted his gaze from her and gave a small laugh, staring at the floor as he spread his legs and crossed his arms facing her again, _

 

_ "It's nothing, Nat, I was just thinking of how do you drink so much after these kinds of missions and not get drunk?" he asked smiling, leaning against the wall and raising an eyebrow, trying to hide the fact that this wasn't what he really wanted to ask "I have a strong resistance to alcohol and drugs, and I say it because in my line of work this is something that has been tested several times" she said in a playful voice, but for a second a distant look appeared on her face as she drank the rest of the whiskey in the glass, as if she was remembering something but before he could analyze it better, she quickly put the bottle down, staring at Steve with an impassive face "But that's not what you really want to ask me, is it, Steve?" _

 

_ "What?" he blurted out. _

 

_ "You have never been good at lying, Steve, and this isn't something that you have improved since we met. Spit it out" he couldn't help but smile and rub his head, not knowing if he should be offended or not, after all, it was Natasha, Steve knew he should never have tried to hide anything from her. Staring at her, his humor fell, his face getting serious when he took the courage to ask her,  _

 

_ "I'm just astonished, Nat. Three months ago you entered there completely unarmed, and we both knew what they could do to you if your real intentions were discovered, three months without making contact, without backup, you could be dead and I would only know that when it was too late" Steve swallowed, "But I trusted you and you got it, you did everything practically by yourself, I just want to know how, I didn't read your file because of our friendship but if you decide to, I would like to know" he finished, the unreadable expression on her friend's face only adding to his anxiety, the only thing she had told him about her past was the name of a place: Red Room. _

 

_ The minutes passed and Natasha remained silent, looking wistfully at the glass in her hand, but before Steve could apologize for going too far, she began to speak "One of the first things we learned about espionage in the Red Room was that at some point in our lives we would encounter opponents or targets that would be more powerful than us and that in these situations, brute force would be completely useless, so we would have to adapt and find the right way to win this fight, something you can't do if you let your emotions control you and keep resisting at it. The key is to don't hesitate in this situation, is understand your enemy, discovering his peculiarities and learning from him, this is how you will discover the way to beat him. But know that if one day you have to do something like that, remember that most of all, we have been taught not to get attached, to get into someone's head and life is dangerous, Steve, you could end up getting lost… and I fucking know it" _

 

The last part wouldn't be a problem, he just had to be careful about the stupid part of himself that he pushed to the back of his mind after seeing Thanos killing Gamora, the part that thought if anyone could love and cry for someone, it meant he could be saved, that there was still a chance _._ But Nat had always been right, Steve knew more of Thanos these days than during the battle, having an idea of what was the right way to defeat him, but as Nat had pointed out, he was terrible at lying and retreating, _but this time I have no choice_ , he protested his own line of reasoning, _and those accessories are proof of that_. Looking into his own eyes through the mirror, he knew he just had to think of it as a mission like any other, where there were lives depending on him and he couldn't fail, just hoping he would be able to accomplish it.

 

Not paying attention to all the things that must be wrong with his body and mind at the moment, he kept all his emotions down as he slowly got out of bed, seeing that he had slept for a whole day again and it had been a while since he'd had a decent meal, he knew that if he wanted to have the mental and physical energy that face the Titan would require, he would have to be at least presentable. Within minutes, he had changed clothes and put on Tony's combat suit, a strange feeling of peace and tranquility taking over him, like a friendly presence. He started on his way walking, feeling with every step the consequences of not eating enough and the stress still wanting to overload his brain, but this wasn't what he was thinking about. The problem for him, is that he didn't know how he could let himself get to that point, so focused on Thanos, he forgot to eat what he should and to control his emotions, it was as if when he was near the Titan, his body and mind no longer obeyed him. Maybe that was part of the restrictions the Tian had told him.

 

Descending the stairs, he stopped at the sight of Thanos sat with a arrogant posture as usual at the end of the big table“I hope you are feeling better, Steve” he paused at the bottom of the stairs for a minute, realizing it was time, he tried his best to maintain his voice calm and his body language relaxed as he crossed his arms,

 

“I'll do it,” he said firmly, not breaking eye contact "You won. I will be your warrior and do whatever you want, I won't try to escape or pick up the stones again, but only with two conditions, Thanos"

 

He watched as the Titan smiled and stood up, walking over to him with his arms behind his back  "What makes you think I'll accept your conditions?" he stopped only when Steve felt his back pressed against the wall, Thanos' expression seeming to be genuinely curious to know the answer "Because is what you want to. I know you can torture me and tear me apart and I couldn't stop you, but that's not what you want, if it was, you would already have done that but you don't want a broken warrior. Just like you didn't have to use my friends to put these things on me, but you did it because you wanted to have power over me, to have your mark on me, and you believed that I should choose my destiny, so I would have to deal with the consequences. Have always been about what do you want and believe, Thanos" he finished, hoping that he was right about it.

 

Even literally pushed against the wall, Steve kept the composure and the mask he wore when he acted as Captain America "Very well, little one, you're right. Make your two demands, but you should already know that your return to Earth is out of question" Thanos said, finally walking away from Steve, - who let out a sigh internally - sitting on the stairs and resting the arms on his knees, at the same time as a sense of pride passed through their bond, as if the Titan was telling him he was proud of his deduction. 

 

Turning so they could look eye to eye, "You won't hurt or order someone to injure my friends, you will leave them just like the rest of the universe alone, and in return I will do what you say" taking a deep breath, he pushed his pride and shame down, continuing "A-and I need your help ... I need your help with my panic attacks. I can't control them or when they will happen, but you managed to end it and a mental breakdown using the mind stone, and although I don't trust you, you're my only option right now. I can't do that again" the last part coming out as a whisper as he tried to stop the burning behind his eyes, fear, and panic clawing at his mental walls and wanting to emerge, but he didn't give in, he had to have the Titan's word first.

 

"I can't promise I won't mutilate anyone who tries to take you off me or attack me first, but you have my word that I won't kill them" this was better than nothing, he could work with that promise "But as for your mental illness, it won't be a problem, during your training I'll teach you how to use the power of each stone without killing yourself, but you will need to trust me, Steve" he stood up and grabbed the captain's left arm, supporting Steve who hadn't even realized the world was spinning around him "What I did there was simply end your suffering, but if you want to control these attacks of yours, you’ll have to kill this part of you that I know that still think of me as your enemy, ‘cause now I’m your friend, your mentor and mainly your master. So tell me, Captain, are you able to trust me to take care of you?" he asked him, Steve's head starting to throb and the pain in his stomach getting worse, but he had to finish it, he had already shown weakness many times in front of Thanos,

 

"Do I have any choice?" he questioned with a bitter laugh, forcing himself to ignore the feeling of comfort that Thanos' grip gave him - it was just his mind needing someone to hold on - looking fixedly at him "Oh Steve, when you offered this deal you accepted that you belong to me, losing that privilege, but over time you'll get used to it, and while that, I'll take care of what is mine" he felt the Titan's left hand grasp him by the throat as well, a firm but gentle grip as Steve forced years of instinct down so he wouldn't fight it, he couldn't, but he wasn't capable of not faltering when Thanos gave him a sadistic smile,

 

"But if you ever break our deal, my captain, I won't torture or kill you, just like with Gamora I never could, but I will make you wish I had. I will have the pleasure of making you watch as I torture your friends for years and years, and when you break, I will kill each of them in the most brutal way" the intensity of Thanos's gaze seemed to be able to penetrate Steve's soul, leaving no doubt that he wasn't bluffing, this certainty made harder to Steve control his weaknesses, already feeling his mental walls crack and mentally asking Thanos to stop, but it looked like the Titan wasn't done.

 

"But I won't be done yet. Because I may have already brought balance to the universe and have no interest in governing it, but I can reconsider this decision for your punishment and enslave all existing races. And starting with your people, I will rule the whole universe with an iron fist and you will only be capable to observe it, being able to do nothing but kneel at my feet begging me to have mercy on the innocents you try so hard to protect ... and I won't have. Did you understand, Steve?" his enemy's eyes flashed with something Steve could only describe as manic pleasure when he nodded, failing to dispel the shiver of fear that crept up his spine. He was sacrificing his freedom for what was left of the universe and the small chance of defeating Thanos, for the safety of his family, but that didn't change that he felt as if he had just sold his soul to the devil "Say it. Say what you know I want to hear and our deal will be concluded, I'll keep my word but you have to say, Steve."

 

Closing his eyes and letting a lonely tear roll down his left cheek, he gathered all his strength to whisper...

 

_ I belong to you _

 

* * *

 

(Third person's pov)

 

As Steve became the only thing between Thanos and the universe, one of the galaxy's most powerful beings traveled toward the Garden, her eyes glowing golden with pure power.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there is a change in the relationship between Steve and Thanos, something I thought it was about time so the story didn't get boring and the plot flowed the way I wanted, so I hope you enjoyed it (but don't worry, this is still a slow-burning fanfic).


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know it's been a month since I posted last chapter and that I said the next one would be posted quickly, but several unforeseen things have delayed my writing process, so please excuse me, I'm so sorry to the readers that I disappointed or upset for not posting earlier like i said. So I will be explaining the reasons for this delay to those who want to know why, simply because I feel I owe explanations.
> 
> The first reason I took so long, is that as this chapter has more fight scenes than I'm used to and so for me I had to make these scenes good enough for my readers, I watched again all the fight scenes of Steve, Gamora and Thanos, which lasted several sleepless nights to analyze each of these characters' moves and fighting styles, and I studied their scenes more to create dialogues that may be a bit out of character ( I will be explaining why in the final notes) but in my opinion and from my analysis of their lines, I think you will like it (or at least I hope).
> 
> The second reason is that I'm very self-critical, and I don't have the help of a beta, it gets even worse and out of my control because there is no one but me to evaluate my writing and my flow, what is bad. So every time I wrote the different scenes (I have 22 discarded versions of this chapter), it wasn't good enough and I got paranoid if I was doing everything wrong (I have to confess, it was desperate but I laughed too much at myself). Also, you may remember that I said this was the other half of the previous chapter and so it would have 5000 words, but I was writing and writing, and the chapter turned out to be the longest I've ever written, having over 8000 words, and although this is a good thing, as the english isn't my native language, it made me even slower.
> 
> In case you're wondering why I'm here boring you with all these reasons, I wrote it all because I feel like you guys spent your time reading my story and enjoyed it, so I should at least explain myself to my readers. But now the important thing is that I did it, and here's the new chapter, so I hope you at least think it's good and decide to keep reading this story!
> 
> I also would like to thank you all for the more than one hundred kudos and the comments, you're amazing! And as usual, I would appreciate more kudos and comments (can be constructive criticisms, compliments or doubts), but please no hate.
> 
> For any reader reading this note, if you would like to volunteer to be my beta, I would love to accept your help because I need it (now more than ever).
> 
> At the end of the chapter I'll be explaining some questions I believe you may have, so if any of the readers are interested, just read on.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Marvel.

 Chapter 7

 

(Steve's pov)

 

_ I belong to you _

 

The moment he whispered those words with all he had, the tightness in his limbs vanished and Steve fell to his knees and hands, breathing hard and feeling as if the floodgates of a dam were about to open inside him, soon knowing why when he felt a flood of pure power pouring from the stones and flowing through his veins like liquid fire, flaming his soul. The burning seemed to change his body wherever it passed, his organs and bones being destroyed and rebuilt as the currents of energy shone in different colors under his entire skin, making Steve arch his back and grit his teeth to stop the screams of pain that he would surely let out if he opened his mouth.

 

The waves of energy continued to hit him nonstop for several minutes, giving him no time to think or breathe straight and only making him squirm in agony, tears welled up in his eyes as he struggled to endure the pain, his suffering seems to take hours and hours when he felt his mind being broken into pieces and reassembled part by part, it was as if he were going through the experiment again, the serum changing him until every part were changed and improved, but this time in a deeper and more intense way. 

 

Steve could feel that force taking over him every time a surge of energy hit him, the power creeping up to his brain, wanting to overpower him. He couldn't stand it anymore, he wanted to give in and stop fighting, but he still resisted and wouldn't stop even if it killed him, or that's what he thought until Thanos's hand gripped his face and forced him to face him, seeing the Titan leaning on one knee with the gauntlet activated, and when he pleaded with his eyes for Thanos to stop for at least a second and saw that possessive, almost frightening smile, a purple light blinded him before he fell into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

He woke up to the feel of cold metal against his cheek, a numb ache all over his body as his mind began to organize his thoughts. He was getting tired of passing out and waking up like that but still, he opened his eyes, leaning on hands and knees and with a little difficulty getting up, Steve blinked his eyelashes and shook his head a little to clear his mind. He felt different. Looking around him, he realized he was in the training room, and the worst thing was that he didn't know how he got here, all he could remember was to accept the deal with Thanos and then it's like there was a hole in his memory,

 

"Captain Rogers, it's a pleasure to have you here again. Lord Thanos brought you here and ordered you to choose a weapon for your training. As he will soon be here, I suggest you make good use of our arsenal and make a wise choice, all of our weapons are at your disposal" the AI's voice echoed as the walls of the room became weapon holders and tables appeared from the floor with even more weapons, the full arsenal being presented to Steve this time, who his first instinct was to refuse to obey the Titan, but a voice reminded him that he had made a deal, and he needed to fulfill his part of that deal if he wanted his plan to work out.

 

Steve ran his hands over the different and varied types of weapons in Thanos's arsenal, a broken piece of what had once been a red sword catching his eye, a sense of curiosity and familiarity making him touch the object and feel its texture, but when he realized that there were stains of dried blood on the sword that remained almost imperceptible because of its color, he felt an unknown sense of horror and worry overwhelm him.

 

But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the training room door open and the heavy footsteps he recognized against the metal floor, making him hold the blade more tightly with his right hand and choosing not to turn around and remain calm even when he felt Thanos's abdomen pressed against his back, his heart beating faster at the feel of the Titan's large hand on his shoulder in an almost affectional caress as he spoke in his ear,

 

"I see you found your friend's broken blade, little one. Anthony was one of the smartest and most skilled warriors I have ever had the pleasure of facing, he earned my respect and so I even thought of taking him in your place" Steve felt his muscles stiffen as he realized who the Titan was talking about, just the thought of Tony going through everything he went and being forced to be at Thanos's mercy causing him to hold even more tightly the blade and slashing his palm in the process, but he couldn't care less, not when he was doing everything not to attack the Titan "But he got in my way for a long time, and I have to say, I was more than pleased to stick this sword in his abdomen and watch him fall like everyone who tried to stop me. The look of hopelessness on his face as he realized his defeat was certainly worth it"

 

That was it, he could no longer hold back "You have no right to speak his name"  He shouted as he spun around and tried to stab Thanos in the neck, his arm held in the air before the blade reached its destination. Before he could react, the grip on his arm tightened as he let out a grunt of pain and knocked the blade down, one hand gripping his throat, lifting him in the air and throwing him toward the wall, the impact of having his back hitting it leaving him stunned for a few seconds. Before he could rise, an invisible force obligated him to sit on the floor with his back against the wall, what appeared to be purple and black chains crawling across his skin and pinning his wrists and arms above his head as other chains wrapped around his neck and torso, instinctively causing Steve to fight the bonds, the feel of the Titan's hand lifting his chin and forcing him to look at the expression of satisfaction on his face, only making him growl in anger and struggle further.

 

"Already breaking our agreement, Captain?" These words had an immediate effect on Steve, who freeze and stopped struggling at the thought of the consequences that the Titan had told him, his body for instinct relaxing under Thanos' grip on his chin, resting his head against the wall and closing his eyes for a second in an attempt to calm down - several warnings of what depended on him passing through his mind at that moment - before facing the Titan with a look of rage but with relaxed limbs, a sign of surrender but at the same time challenging that seemed to strangely satisfy his enemy.

 

"I honestly don't know why you do so much for friends who don't deserve you and people you don't even know, Steve. None of them worth your life or your suffering, little one" The Titan laughed as he leaned on one knee beside the captain, an attitude that Steve could only compare to that of a hunter approaching his prey and at the same time that of an owner bending down to look into his dog's eyes, the Titan's intimidating form becoming more dominant and standing out even in their position, bringing that feeling of being small and weak back to the captain in a way he didn't like it. 

 

"And the proof of that is the reason for you been here, my captain. Looking at me like that but still lying down and at my mercy, backing down when you would normally fight, and to ensure their safety, surrendering to me. I bet if it wasn't for your precious values, you would have made the choice you needed to when you could and half of the universe would still be alive" the Titan said almost bored as he let his chin go but pulled his hair back, a clear command to stay still as a sharp twinge of pain in his scalp made tears welled up in his eyes but he forced not to fall, staring at Thanos with pure hate.

 

These certainly touched a deep wound, something that made Steve's heart hurt. He knew that if they had killed Vision before maybe none of this would be happening, but he would never regret making the decision to fight for his friend's life to the end, the only thing he blamed himself for was the fact that his decision forced Wanda to kill the love of her life, and that was another thing he would never forgive himself for letting happen, but that now he couldn't let it affect him. "You're wrong, Thanos, but you would never understand why I choose to do everything I did in my life. Because you're a monster. A monster that is wrong but can't see it because you are also insane. Coldness. And merciless" he said angrily, the rational part of his mind trying to alert him to stop.

 

"Monster, captain? I'm really more than just what you said, I'm the one that accepted my destiny and did what the universe needed. But care, Steve? Like you did when you had the chance to destroy the mind stone, but still refused to? You have remained the same since our first conversation in which I showed you what was happening and what would happen without my intervention, little one" Thanos said in a voice so intense it made him shiver as he held Steve’s hear even more tightly "You see me as the villain because I didn't mind doing what was necessary for the balance of the universe and I also didn't mind killing anyone who was in my way to achieve that goal. And you still say so sure that I'm wrong, simply because I chose to do what I believe, just like you did two years ago, Captain"

 

"That was different" Steve shouted, writhing again against Thanos' grip "I'm not like you. I did all that to help my friend and for the freedom of people who didn't deserve to be controlled just because they were born with power or decided to be heroes, I made mistakes but I don't regret defending what I believe. So, don't compare me to someone like you, we aren't alike and never will be" 

 

"And what that brought to you? Being the hero that they needed, what it brought to you, little one? Suffering? Pain? Hate?" Thanos said as Steve refused to look at him, which made him feel the Titan's hand letting his hair go but soon after gripping his face and forcing him to stare at him, "No. No, look at me, Captain. Don't think I haven't seen how much you suffered in recent years, little one. When you tried to stop me and held the gauntlet, I saw everything there was to see, all the pain and guilt that consumed you every sleepless night of hours and hours of panic tears rolling down your cheeks,"  _ No, not again _ . Steve felt something taking over his mind like in their first argument, he was forced to see himself weeping and choking on his bed in Wakanda, desperate to breathe and get rid of the pain that plagued him, memories and moments he hated to see himself so weak and vulnerable.

 

"or every day you were hunted by those you helped. But yet, there you were. Captain America, helping and saving people who hated you, coming close to death countless times at the hands of your own race, of those you have so much faith in" the Titan's words reminding him of all the times he came to Shuri's lab with broken bones and bullets lodged in his body, some of those injuries caused by villains and others by the police or agents from different governments (mainly Ross and his soldiers), but he wasn't angry with any of this agents or cops, he knew they were just listening to their superiors and doing their work, and even though many people had made mistakes acting this way, Steve could never hold a grudge against them, after all, luckily only him got hurt in these hunts and no one else,

 

"But that it's over, little one" Thanos said as the grip on his wrists tightened and an unseen force seemed to press his mind and keep him still, almost suffocating him "Because just like with Gamora, I may not care about the rest of the universe, but you belong to me, Steve," the Titan's hand clutching his throat again above the collar as he felt his eyes fill with tears again, emotions of pain, guilt and sadness that were suppressed coming back and hitting him hard, forcing him to look up at the ceiling and squirm in a vain attempt to stop everything "you're mine to take care of, protect and train, and there's nothing you can do about it but stand still and accept what I give you, because you need me, little one" 

 

Thanos continued as Steve felt his breath on his cheek and his voice whispering in his ear, which seemed to be a blanket of possessiveness and protection covering his body and mind like a second skin, "After all, that was your choice, wasn't it? The only thing left is to find out if when I make you powerful enough to face me, you will still want to leave me, my captain". Instantly Steve felt as if all the anguish and intensity of his emotions were gone, the last part of the phrase sending an alarm to his mind that was still recovering and couldn't process the information, his brain focused on the fact that he was able to breathe well again even with Thanos' hand above the collar on his neck, something that became a caress against his skin as he realized it was the Titan's presence wrapped tightly around him. 

 

For that minute when everything had become numb to him, Steve leaned his forehead against the Titan's shoulder as far as he could with his arms still pinned above his head, feeling what he thought that was a kiss be placed on his neck but too trapped in the strangely comforting presence that covered him to be bothered at that moment. 

 

Only when he felt the chains disappear, he noticed that the Titan had already get up and was still staring at him, his brain popping out of his stupor when he realized what had happened and how easy it was for Thanos to manipulate his mind and body, because there was no way he could feel good around Thanos in any way, he knew that lack of human contact could make this to people, and that was something he would need to be careful, just like he would need to fake better that he has been so. Bracing his weight on the wall, Steve stood up  "Now we must begin your training, Captain. I know you will do well but I have something to give you"

 

The Titan said before the gauntlet appear on his left hand, the reality's stone shining as a sword materialized on it, but before Steve could analyze it better, he felt Thanos bring the sword to his neck and pass over his skin but without cutting it, getting no reaction when Steve suppressed any emotion or instinct and just stared at him, in control of himself again to his relief.

 

"This sword has the power to cut my skin without any problem, it will enable you to fight on an equal footing with me" he watched Thanos lowers his head until he was next to his head, the Titan's mouth a few inches from the captain's ear when he said still staring into Steve's eyes, who refused to return the look "Believe me when I way that you will need it, mainly when she comes for you"

 

Looking sideways, Steve stared at Thanos as he said, "Who are you talking about? I won't kill or hurt anyone for you, Thanos. That was in our agreement, I belong to you but I'm not your killer" he spoke as calmly and impassively as he could, not letting his concern about what his enemy said show.

 

"Don't worry, little one" the Titan explained as he seemed to have fun drawing the lines of Steve's neck with the tip of his sword, " I wouldn't dream of smearing your hands with blood from anyone you don't want, after all, where is the fun of killing someone if you don't want it?" a sadistic smile on his face as the captain thought he could see in the Titan's eyes memories of torture sessions and massacre he planned, the rational part of you telling him to stop focusing on these things and instead focus on making his plan moving forward, or he could get stuck here more than he would like,

 

"And what about the infinity stones? You have the power to easily crush me using it."

 

" I won't use the stones until you are ready to lead with it, Steve. I can be a monster but I'm not unfair" Thanos finished, backing way before taking the sword from the captain's throat, twirling the weapon in his hand so that he was now holding the blade and handing the handle to Steve, who out of curiosity and another feeling he couldn't identify, hesitantly took it and assessed the object in his hands, so focused that he didn't perceive the genuine smile on the Titan's face as he walked away to the room's central computer.

 

He had never seen a weapon like that, it was a relatively large but thin sword that was strangely light and malleable, its color turning to be a beautiful shade of white from handle to blade, which was split in half and had a small blade at the base, making he wondered what it was for and making the weapon even more elegant. But what really caught his eye was the beautiful and complex details that seemed to have been carved into the surface of the sword, reminding him of an exposure he had time to see about the carving in the metal.

 

Everything about the fighting instrument was beautiful, but when he raised the sword to his eye level, he felt a soft energy being released from the sword, as if it was calling to him "What is its name?" he asked distractedly, still staring at the weapon, "Its name is Godslayer" Thanos replied before adjusting his new armor, which until now, the human hadn't even realized it was something that had been changed,

 

"Godslayer" he whispered as he turned the sword and changed it one hand to another. Steve wasn't especially good with swords but that weapon seemed to be connected to him in a way that he only felt with his shield, and as much as he wished to use it, his instincts reminded him that Thanos had given this to him, and using it only because he liked it would be stupid if he didn't know more about the conditions of their fight,

 

"I can't choose a weapon without having more information on where we will fight and what the rules are" he said - and even if he didn't want to give up the weapon - mimicking the move with the sword the Titan made in handing it to him, but now returning the object as his mind considered his enemy's new armor, something that seemed much lighter and more open than the last, the most part gold with purple in some parts of it.

 

"This is a gift like a said, captain. You will choose which sessions to use it or not, but there is no devolution" he spoke as he completely ignored the sword in the captain's hand, who couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on his face with that little spark of happiness, the sensation of feeling that a weapon was his own again making him feel good even with the suspicion already creeping into his mind. He looked away from the object and watched Thanos open a compartment behind the armory, pulling out a giant double-edged sword and holding it with his right hand as the gauntlet disappeared again "Now, about the information you need, I'll show you. What I need you to know, little one, is that you should use it very well because I won't take it easy on you just for valuing your life, Captain",

* * *

 

_ Sliding into the water with his body half-sided, Steve deflected one of the Titan's sword blades before spinning to the floor and deflecting the other, rolling between his enemy's legs and preparing to hit the spot he wanted, but before he could attempt to thurst the sword into his enemy's exposed ankle, the Titan was faster and swung the body 90 degrees, the not sharp but still painful side of the giant blade coming towards Steve as he automatically raised his sword with the two hands to lessen the impact that only made him roll a few feet instead of making him fly and hit the wall as he learned that the Titan's blow normally did. _

 

_ Feeling that he had probably broken another of his ribs, Steve still held the sword and rolled sideways, escaping the Titan's kick and quickly leaning on one knee, water splashes flying with his movement as he used both hands to hold tight and raise his sword, stopping Thanos's blade in the air and crossing their weapons, he gritted his teeth and tried his best to withstand the pressure the Titan was  making over his sword, their bodies so close that he could hear his enemy's heartbeat.  _

 

_ But before he knew it, Thanos headbutted his forehead and for that second that his head buzzed, it was enough for the Titan to take a hand from his weapon and use the hilt of Steve's own sword to hit his face even harder again, the two impacts causing a large cut to open above his brow as he was thrown against the wall with the force of the blow. As he managed to get his head to spin and try to pull away from the rough wall behind him, the only thing he saw was an object coming toward him before the tip of his sword blade pierced his shoulder, tearing his flesh and muscles as it passed through his body and dug into the wall, causing an involuntary scream of pain to come from the captain's mouth. _

 

_ His situation was exactly what he wanted but wasn't good. He was with his own sword stuck in his left shoulder and pinning him to the wall, the sound of his blood dripping into the water mingling with the sounds of Thanos' footsteps in the water as he quickly approached his position, the light reflecting off the blades of the double-edged sword he was holding just right to cut off Steve's head.  _

 

_ In seconds, the captain calculated how long it would take Thanos to reach him and grasped the handle of the sword, taking it off his shoulder with a grunt of pain in time to lower, deflecting from a deadly blow and sliding under the Titan's right arm. Gritting his teeth to ignore the pain of his muscles and tendons tearing into the wound from the strain, he used his left hand to grasp an irregularity in the back of the shoulder area of the Titan's armor as Thanos pulled back one of his sword blades from a hard rock in the wall, knowing that it would only take him three seconds to get it, Steve propped his left foot on Thanos's thigh and thrust himself upward, thrusting his weapon into the armor hole between his arm and collarbone, then kicking his back with both feet and making a somersault, causing for a moment he feels the sensation of the warmth of sunlight streaming across his face as he escaped the other blade of the sword that when the Titan turned, he struck a few inches below Steve. _

 

_ Falling to one knee, he stood up and took a few steps back to create a distance. Taking a defensive position and breathing heavily, he ignored the stinging pains that came from his wound and the tiredness of his body, Steve could feel his healing factor trying to heal his new wound and the bruises spread throughout his body, trying to fix his internal bleeding and to keep his muscles working, all of which was what made him feel on the edge for the past hour. _

 

_ During all this time training with the Titan, he discovered that when he was fighting against Thanos he felt free, it was constantly challenging with every passing minute, forcing him to adapt to each blow exchanged, there was no friendly rivalry as with his friends, only a battle in which there was no chance for failure. Steve had already realized that what could seem like attempts to kill him a lot of times, was actually Thanos doing exactly what he said he would do, training his mind and forcing his body to be better, when he thought he could no longer bear to continue, the Titan forced him to surpass himself, reach his full potential, and adapt to any environment, weapon, and situation, as now.  _

 

_ They were fighting nonstop for the last three hours a few feet below the center of an inactive volcano that the AI had projected, in a giant cavern where the walls were rustic and there was nowhere to hide, the only thing that allowed him to see anything were the rays of light coming from the hole in the ceiling and illuminating its center, that light reflecting through the shallow, cool, crystalline water that was high above his heels, all of this making such a beautiful image that if he wasn't in his actual situation and hadn't just been stabbed with his own knife, Steve would be happy to draw it "Very well, little one. This was a smart move, but it will cost you dearly, Captain"  _

 

_ Thanos' voice and the sight of him smiling while taking the sword out of himself was what got Steve out of his thoughts. He knew he made a risky move, but he analyzed everything, he had chosen a poison that would affect and temporarily blind the victim in the arsenal and used it on his sword, a weapon that he already get used to manipulating and fighting with. He could cut Thanos in various areas if he could get just a little close to him, and for someone so big and powerful he knew it would take time and several wounds for the poison to take effect, so Steve was patient and scheming, he focused on defending himself and deflecting the Titan's blows, taking advantage of those moments to make small planned cuts on his skin, but what he didn't expect was that it would take so long, and that's what made him do what he did.  _

 

_ When he let himself be injured and set his plan to hit one of the Titan's few weak points, he was sure that a deeper wound would allow the poison to enter Thanos's bloodstream and begin to act faster and more effectively, and even if he suffered these consequences sooner his body would endure it long enough, but while he felt sweating more than usual and his vision blurred, he understood his mistake.  _

 

_ But before he could think of anything else, the sound of the whirring of two blades cutting the air toward him alarmed his instincts, making him instinctively curve his torso backward, but when he returned to his previous position as quickly as possible, for that second before the Titan reached him, he felt his other senses expand as never before even with the serum in his veins, he felt more alive than ever before. He could hear the drops of water flying with each step Thanos took, the vibrations of the volcanic earth below them, the strong smell of blood coming from his wound, he could feel an energy running through his muscles and bone, and when the Titan’s fist went toward his face, he dodged it without even realizing and punched him in the face with a strength he didn't know he had, his body went backward at a speed he didn’t know he was capable of, his back hitting the wall as he tried to process what was happening. Only seeing through the blur Thanos touching a little cut on his cheek, a proud smile appearing on his face before Steve tried to control his body that wasn't responding. _

 

_ Stunned with the intensity of everything around him, he forced himself into opposition again and moving away from the wall, raising his arms to defend himself from a blow that he knew would come, but it was already too late when he felt a powerful kick on his chest, knocking him to the ground and splashing water everywhere on impact, his head spinning as he felt a large blade press into his throat, the following words ending the first training session, _

 

_ "You lost, Steve" _

 

* * *

 

_ (Thanos' pov) _

 

The Titan watched the body bathed in the light of his human, unable to keep his sadistic side from enjoying seeing him like this as he calculated his amount of wounds under his combat suit, his captain's blood pouring from the wound on his shoulder and mixing with the crystal clear water of the cave. His captain reacted so spontaneously and defiantly to his provocations in a way that didn't make him bored yet, and he thought he would never stay since it was his human, (as with Gamora, he felt different close to Steve) who didn't seem to realize that he was already so deeply connected with the stones that his life was tied to it, as well as his connection with Thanos, and soon his captain would have a power that could stand up to his, but still less powerful.

 

Coming back to the present, the sadistic feeling slowly faded as Thanos counted the broken bones, hemorrhages, and bruises scattered all over Steve's body. He didn't like to see what was his in this state, confused and hurt, and even if he had only spent a few days with Steve, Thanos already appreciated him as he did with Gamora when he took her with him, their spirits and personalities so similar but with some differences that made each of them unique. When he saw his captain with no fear attack him, a human that did everything he could to try to stop him even knowing that he probably would die doing this, seeing the flame in his eyes made he felt like he was in that remarkable massacre again, watching a child, a little and fragile girl stand against his soldiers so bravely, a shining light of hope in the middle of a bath of blood and ashes. 

 

So, he activated the gauntlet and crouched beside his human, placing his hand on his chest and making the stones in Steve's neck and wrists glow as he made them accelerate and improve his captain's healing factor, forcing his body to repair the internal and external damage more quickly. His captain had fought fiercely, watching him execute each blow and strategically using his skills during the fight had been more than satisfactory, his only mistake was to think that the healing factor of Thanos wouldn't stop the poison, and at the moment he saw his new abilities start to appear, he knew the second part of his plan should start.

 

Knowing that the process had already begun and by a few minutes his human would be healed, Thanos made sure that his captain didn't wake up before withdrawing his hand and rising, sticking his sword into the wall and walking over to Steve's new weapon that was tainted with his and his human's blood, taking it in his hand as memories of the day he gave this weapon to his daughter appeared in his mind making Thanos closes his eyes…

 

_ Thanos calmly walked escorted by his children toward the shattered city center, his double-edged sword in his hand as he watched blood and fire fall from the skies of the battles that his troops were still fighting in the air, the moans of pain and the last sigh of thousands of soldiers being heard every second as shouts of despair, sadness and anger came from the buildings and houses he passed, men and women of all ages and social classes being dragged as the children were separated from their family in the middle of the street, the suffering and pleas for help of an entire race echoing all over the planet as the Titan moved to his favorite daughter' position and where half the population would be eliminated. _

 

_ Arriving in the middle of the city, his soldiers made a way for him like a sea of people opening up,  placing half the people on either side of the great and majestic plaza and forcing them to submit, who dared to try to attack Thanos being brutally killed in less than a second by the Black Order members.  _

 

_ Walking to the bloodstained platform in the center of the square, Thanos smiled as he saw Gamora in the gold-purple armor he had prepared for her first massacre without him, his daughter looked as beautiful and fierce as ever, no doubt in her eyes as she ruthlessly killed the royal family's guards, her movements quick and controlled as she climbed into the general's shoulders and thrust her knife into his skull, falling elegantly from his shoulders and approaching the king and his family. _

 

_ The king was a tall, muscular man who had a large, broad sword that he used to try to tear off his daughter's head, who only crouched down and kicked his opponents' ribs, dodging his sword again as she punched the king's throat and took advantage of the seconds he lost his breath to bend his arm and force him to drop his sword, but exchanging some punches and blows when the man caught his breath and attacked her with fury. Waiting for the right moment to attack and before the king realized, slipping between his legs and wrapping his arms around his neck, choking him and not letting his target escape even when he threw himself to the ground causing her to hit her back, a glint of determination in her eyes as she waited for him to come close to losing consciousness, picking up her knife and thrusting it precisely in her opponent's heart, the queen's cry of despair and sadness echoing as she wept and fell to her knees with a boy in her arms. _

 

_ Ordering his children to send his soldiers to prepare their weapons, Thanos walked over to his daughter who was taking the king's body off her, but when saw him, immediately leaned on her knee with respect "Welcome, Father. I didn't expect to see you here. You said you would trust me to conquer this planet"  _

 

_ "Don't worry, little one, I trust you to do what it needs, and that's something that should be rewarded!" he said proudly, placing his right hand on his daughter's shoulder as he guided her to the edge of the platform,  _

 

_ "Do you see all this, my dear? All this death and suffering is necessary for the future of this race to be prosperous, as it was for your people. But this is something that few understand and so, they betrayed me or fought against our purpose, but you … you have done nothing but made me proud and remained loyal to me all this time, and I have decided to reward this, giving you a gift and a mission” he spoke while motioning for Nebula to bring the sword, she came and handed it to him with a clear expression of restrained anger but still didn’t speak a word and left just as he taught her, “This sword was personally forged by me, using this weapon you will be able to fight and kill even the Asgardians, a sword worthy of your ability” he finished while placing the sword in Gamora's hands, who looked at the object with admiration, _

 

_ “Thank you, Father. I’m glad that I make you proud and although I don’t do it for rewards, I would be honored to receive your gift and fulfill the mission you send me” she said with a bright smile on her face, a smile that for many years made Thanos smile too, but that after that day he sent her to search for the soul stone and she returned empty-handed, he had the confirmation that she would betray on him.  _

 

Looking at the sword he remembered the years and years he trained his daughter, he always knew she could turn against him, but the moment he came to love her, he didn't want that to happen, and that was his mistake. Thanos should have known that the of the little girl he met was still alive within the murderer he had created and that eventually, his daughter would do the same as his father did to him. 

 

She would leave him.

 

But now it was all gone, his father was dead as his planet destroyed ages ago, his daughter's soul was sacrificed and he had fulfilled his destiny, and now he had a reward for all he sacrificed and did for the balance of the universe, and he would keep him. Placing the sword beside his human and brushing his wet hair off his forehead, he turned off the simulation and took his weapon out of the wall, leaving the room with a visit to Earth already planned.

 

* * *

 

(Steve’s pov)

 

Opening his eyes slowly, he saw the blue and red lights of the training room ceiling, strangely not feeling any pain or injury even when he remembered everything. He had lost horribly, but something happened to his body in the end, he didn’t know what but Steve felt he needed to discover it,

 

“Good afternoon, Captain Rogers, had been four hours since the end of your training session. Lord Thanos took you out of the cave, activating and improving your healing process before leaving the room, he ordered me to warn you that he will be busy for the rest of the day, but as the training is over for today, you have permission to use the materials left in your room for as long as you like and however you want, as long as you don't forget to meet him at the dining table at 8:00 pm” Steve sat down while trying to process the information the AI had given him. Thanos did something to his senses and had certainly improved his healing factor because there was no way his body had healed all his wounds and expelled the poison from him so quickly, but he was more focused on finding out why the Titan had been busy for so long and what had been left in his room. 

 

Leaning his weight on the table beside him and lifting him, he picked up the sword that had been left beside him and thanked AI, - something he got used to doing when he lived in the Tower, Tony treated his robots like humans and he started doing the same with the time they spent together. Leaving the room, he paced the corridors, his head bubbling with questions and plans, thoughts of what to do next and how to proceed, his brain analyzing the information he got and the possibilities of what to do with it taking over his mind, but the moment his bedroom door opened it all dissipated immediately.

 

All his drawing and painting materials he used in Wakanda were here, all his pencils and brushes had been neatly placed on the table next to the mirror, different types of completely blank papers and pictures circled around it, but what struck him most was the fact that everything he drew during the last two years was there. Every memory he recorded, whether happy or sad, was here.

 

He walked to his bed, his emotions in conflict as he ran his hand over several drawings, some of Tony doing things like drinking coffee looking at the view of Nova York early in the morning or sleeping peacefully on his workshop couch, others from Natasha and Okoye playing with the children of Wakanda or T'challa watching the beautiful sunset of his country from his special place while placing his hand on a dry bloodstain on the rocks, a expression of regret on his face. There were even more pictures beneath these, some of them of Clint playing video games or making pranks with Thor during training, one of when Vision and Wanda first met since the fight at the airport in a cafe, and others of Bruce in his lab or when he saw Hulk sit next to a child that was injured during a battle, caressing her as she cried, and lastly, various images of Bucky and Sam teasing each other and Peggy, as always, looking beautiful in her army uniform and eating with the Howling Commandos.

 

All of these simple but touching memories were drawn at times like this, when he had somehow failed someone or himself, or when he felt lost and didn't know what to do, and even on those rare days of his life when he had doubts, when he wondered if he was doing what a hero should do and making the right decisions, but no matter how he felt, drawing had been his refuge when he needed it and would always be, but the problem with these things being here was that it made him wonder if maybe Thanos had been on Earth, but the Titan had the reality stone, that by the name he could imagine that it made what Thanos wanted real so he didn't need to go to Wakanda to take all this, but for sure he should be using this to distract Steve. That was a very likely thing to happen, but he couldn't hear the rational part of his mind at the moment, not when he really needed to relax and focus on anything but what was happening, at least now, after he could go back to fix the mess he did when he failed.

 

He sat in the chair in front of the table, enjoying the feel of the pencil in his hand and the paper under his fingers, perceiving that he really needed that, the peace that came temporarily from not having the weight of the world and this time the universe on his shoulders, to come into existence only him, the pencil and the paper from the second he began to draw. Steve began to scribble anything that came to mind, drawing the basis of every moment he was recording and then carefully making every detail, marking in each paper a memory, a place or an event that was lost in time and the change that came with it, most of the things he had never seen or witnessed but kept popping up in his head, not realizing that the mind stone in his right wrist and the time stone on his left wrist was glowing.

 

Steve spent hours and hours focused on drawing, not realizing when it was past 8:00 pm and only coming out of his stupor when he heard the sound of his bedroom door opening, but when he was about to get up as he felt Thanos' presence in the room, the feeling of a big hand on his shoulder made him turn around first "What would you be able to do for them, little one?" the Titan asked without looking at Steve who was glancing at him, he looked between the pictures he had drawn of his old and new family to Thanos's face, deciding that being honest would be the best at the moment,

 

"Anything. I would be able to do anything if I had to, but I wouldn't go over my values either" he spoke earnestly as he looked back at the images, he might be capable of everything but he would never let that fact change who he was, or at least he would try with all he had.

 

"Then we'll see this, Captain, let's see what you're capable of to protect them" Thanos said as he ran his fingertips over the collar over Steve's neck, who felt his muscles begin to tighten but tried to relax as much as he could under the dark, possessive gleam in the Titan's eyes, a bad feeling swelling in his heart, especially when he heard Titan's next words,

 

"And while you do what I say to protect your friends' miserable lives, they will know that you are mine"

 

* * *

Thanos stood in front of the large door of his house, arms folded as he watched with pleasure his human follow his orders and do his best to stop the woman who came to save him. Something so ironic, that the Titan couldn't wait to see Anthony's face when he saw that his friend now belonged to him, "Lord Thanos, maybe if you let me interfere, I could get rid of the woman and bring your pet back as soon as possible" the deformed alien in the shadows of the house said with a dark purr, his calculating mind already planning the forms of torture to destroy his master's enemy and bring the monkey back.

 

"Maybe he would allow it if you hadn't failed so miserably last time, brother" the woman laughed and continued to turn the knife in her hand, her body leaning against the wall as her horns scrape against the wall. The alien only smiled maniacally at the provocation, using his powers to make the knife in the woman's hand go to her throat, who barely reacted. Immediately making the tall hooded man in a second go behind the alien, placing his scythe on his neck and threatening him "Lower. the. knife. Or, before you can move anything, I cut your throat" the smile on the deformed man's face didn't waver, his look clearly showing that he was willing to test his brother's courage, something Thanos realized without even looking at him.

 

"Stop it!" he spoke harshly, immediately causing the woman's knife to return to her hand and the man to pull his weapon from the alien's neck as he still focused on waiting for the right moment for his human's hidden abilities to appear and the course of the fight to change, "Proxima is right Ebony. I trusted you my general, and you failed. Besides Steve isn't a pet so don't call him that" he glanced at his children, seeing that Proxima was still smiling as Corvus returned to her side, Ebony's head ducking,

 

"But she must also control her tongue since she and Corvus also let me down, and I hope the price they paid for it was enough" his words seemed to convey the message he wanted when the couple shuddered and Obsidian behind them snorted with boredom, but Thanos was too focused on what was happening to his captain to care. And when the woman was climbing up Steve's thighs and immobilizing him, and for a second his eyes that were shinning with a purple light locked with the Titan's, he knew it was happening.

 

It was time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, about the characters being a little (or a lot, depending on your point of view) out of character, I already said this is something I'm trying to avoid but it's almost impossible when writing a fanfic, but if it's something that bothers you, I'm really sorry but I can't do anything (but I accept constructive criticism), and the reason this is happening is because at the beginning of the chapter something happened to Steve, even though he doesn't realize it straight and Thanos just mentions it, it's happening, but it's not just happening to him either. I also hope that the way I'm characterizing Thanos, like in the cave scene or at the end of the chapter, is something that you're enjoying, because he's such a complex and hard-to-write character that for me his personality balances from cruel and sadistic to possessive and kind when he wants to, so don't be surprised at the constant contradiction in his actions.
> 
> As for the scenes that end and don't say what happened, leaving you in the dark, it's not something that happened because I was lazy or didn't know what to write, but because it wouldn't be funny if there wasn't a bit of mystery, so everything will be explained in the next chapter, which will be where I will finally show what happened to the avengers during the time Steve is spending with Thanos, and just a tip, time on the Garden is different than time on Earth, so you you can say that Steve knows less than he thinks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finallyyy!!! Hi guys, I know that you are probably wanting to choke and kill me for how long it took for this chapter be posted, but please forgive me! I tried my best during this three months (I passed two weeks in the hospital, but in the rest I promised that I was writing), but this chapter end up having more than 25k words and bc of this, during my edition, I always felt that something was wrong.
> 
> But finally in this week I realized that it was bc too many things were happening in the same chapter and it turned to be really confused so I divided this chapter in two parts, three if when I finish to edit the fight scenes (in this one doesn't have any fight scene but in the next there is a lot of them) it becomes too long. 
> 
> Also, what slowed me were the dialogues (there is a lot of them in this chapter, I hope that you like it bc I tried my best) and the fight scenes. The complicated and complex fight scenes that killed me, that I expect that after so many nights without sleeping and so much effort in the edit, that it's still happening but that I will try to finish ASAP (I'm sorry, but I need it to be good enough to my readers and I can't force me to post something that I'm not happy with), all of you enjoy it when I post the second part and continuation of this.
> 
> If you read the notes until here and I didn't make you bored yet, I really hope that you don't hate me and don't give up on me. Thank you for your patience and for taking sometime to read my fanfic, I know how hard it should have been for you wait so much but I did my best to this chapter be good enough for all of you.
> 
> I would like to thank you all for all the kudos and the comments, you're totally amazing, guys! And as usual, I would appreciate more kudos and comments (can be constructive criticisms, compliments or doubts) bc honestly, yours comments make my life better and I wait for them anxiously, but please no hate.
> 
> For any reader reading this note, if you would like to volunteer to be my beta, I would love to accept your help because I need it (I think that my autocriticism is driving me crazy). Reminder: the time on Earth pass different from how the time pass on the Garden or in the rest of the universe.
> 
>  
> 
> Spoiler(kind of)!!
> 
> Next Chapter Preview: Proxima Midnight vs Natasha, Okoye, Nebula and Ayo. Loki and Clint vs Corvus. Obsidian vs Hulk|Bruce. Thor, Rhodes and Rocket vs Ebony Maw. Thanos vs Tony (technically). No death bc Thanos is a honorable guy lol and he keeps his promises.
> 
> Carol Danvers vs Steve Rogers!!! (Loved to write that fight, but edit it it's not fun)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Marvel.

Chapter 8

 

_ All he could feel was fear and panic intoxicating his senses along with the red light that filled his vision, blinding him and heightening his despair. _

 

_ He felt lost and helpless as if he were being suffocated and his mind suppressed with no chance to stop it. His consciousness too scattered and confused by his anguish so that he could focus on anything but the cold sensation that ran through his body and the emptiness in his heart.  _

 

_ Flashes of cities being burned and thousands of people dying ripping through his mind. Dismembered or mutilated bodies were scattered around him while everything he ever built collapsed around him. There was blood everywhere and ashes falling like snow, and in front of him were the glassy open eyes of Pepper and his friends, who were lying on the floor dying and choking on their own blood, causing him to shrink. He tried to move in an attempt to move away from these images but the flashes kept invading his mind, the most terrible showing someone he couldn't recognize. Someone that he knew that his heart thought he hated and at the same time felt that still cared suffering and grasping his face, the words whispered by that person hitting him as a knife in his heart before he sank into a sea of darkness, again and again. "You let us die. All of us." _

 

_ With those words, he felt tears streaming down his cheeks and his own hands embracing his lean torso as he cringed against what appeared to be a metal wall, trying in vain to ward off all the fear and loneliness he felt, just as in his worst nightmares. _

 

_ Huddling in that position for what seemed like hours with flashes of death and blood taking over his thoughts, he stayed like that. Feeling empty and alone, his mind drugged with anguish and his body paralyzed by the intensity of his fear, preventing him from even opening his eyes.  _

 

_ But then a strong impact caused him to be thrown up against the ceiling and thrown back with everything on the floor. The pain that exploded in his head and the sensation of something he thought was a wound opening on his abdomen clearing his mind for a few seconds, which was enough for him to open his eyes and lean against the wall. Breathing heavily and struggling to stay upright, he placed his trembling hand under his shirt and then saw the scarlet liquid covering his fingers.  _

 

_ Blood _

 

_ His mind told him, but soon the red light began to take his sight again along with all the anguish that struck him like a truck, making him hold the knife that was thrown at his side along with its magnet for fear as he stumbled out of the metal box, his despair to get out of there increasing when he felt the cold and emptiness seeping into his body again. _

 

_ He tried to continue, each step becoming harder to take, but he struggled until the weakness hit his legs and brought him to his knees as soon as he could see the beautiful green color of the grass, the red haze holding him back and the hope of escaping falling… then he felt it. The warmth and comfort of someone's arm wrapping around his torso, the feel of a warm chest against his cheek and the beating of a heart soothing him and making the red light recede. It was so relaxing that he barely noticed a hand gently lifting his face before a voice he would recognize in anywhere called him, _

 

_ "Tony, Tony…" he heard a name being called. His name: Tony, from someone that make his feelings confused. That he never thought he would see again, and this made him open his eyes slowly and speak in a voice that he hardly recognized as his "Steve, is that you?" he asked, unable to believe the face in front of him was real. His friend looked as young as the last time they met but his expression was contorted in concern when he answered him, _

 

_ "Yeah, Tony, it's me. You're on Earth now, you're safe" he listened attentively as those words made his muscles relax and his heart rate slow, his mind failing to stop himself from reflecting the small smile on his friend's face for that small second when everything seemed to be alright. But it didn't last long, because suddenly he remembered, Titan, Nebula ... Thanos. The Titan was after Steve and he couldn't let it happened. Tony couldn't fail again with someone he cared about and lose Steve. Not again. _

 

_ "Th-anos. He's here Steve, it's a trap, he's after you. We-e have to run away, you have to run away" he stammered as he clutched Steve's shirt like a lifeline, trying in vain to make him understand. But it was already too late because as soon as he heard Steve's shout to Thor, - that he didn't even realize it was there until now - it all went like a flashe. Thanos started talking to Steve who hugged him protectively as he shivered as the intensity of the red cloud increased and blinded him again. _

 

_ Desperate, using the little control of his body that he still had, Tony took the knife and magnet behind his back and placed them in Steve's hand, saying what he needed to know to try to save them before his conscience failed. He tried to come back with everything he had, when he finally started to wake up it was only to find himself suffocated, but that was short lived because he soon fell to the ground and hit his head, things starting to happen like underwater. He felt himself being stabbed and impaled, the blade piercing his body and digging into the ground as his nerves were overwhelmed by the pain of having his muscles and organs torn apart, the blood coming out of his mouth and black dots appearing in his vision causing him to barely hear Thanos's words, his mind only being able to think of Steve as his life slowly faded from his body and the darkness engulfed him... _

 

Tony woke up in panic, desperately trying to breathe and get away from what he couldn't see or touch. Resting his hand on his abdomen, he struggled to convince himself that it was just the same nightmare he was having for the past weeks, that it wasn't real - at least not at the moment, because the bandages were still there to prove he almost got killed - but also it didn't mean that it was unusual, since that when he became a hero, it was like he was a walking target. Rising from the metal seat in the back of the Quinjet, Tony rubbed his eyes and went to the control cabin, sitting in the pilot's seat and fiddling with the center panel, "Friday, how long before we get to Wakanda?" he asked as he leaned back in the seat, "Good morning, sir. We will cross their barrier and enter Wakanda airspace within 40 minutes."

 

Friday's answer reached his ears but Tony only sighed and closed his eyes, still with the memories of these nightmares and the others tormenting him, he put his hand in his pocket and held the black object that was there, the feel of the plastic against his palm and what it meant helping him in his attempt to relax.

 

He couldn't let these things get to him, he needed to focus on what mattered at the moment, not be weak and let it all reach him. Because that wouldn't be something he would do, no, he would lead them to the battle and even if he acted like a fucking idiot last time they saw each other, he would know how to handle it all. He always did, in every situation. So especially now that they were in the final stretch of their plan, Tony needed to keep his shit together because it all depended on his ability to stay together, so he took a deep breath and said "Okay, Fri, I'll need you to do a final check of the equipment I brought. I need another confirmation that each one of them is here since I'm not in the mood to cross the Atlantic again".

 

"Actually sir, I took the liberty of doing this while you slept, and I have confirmation that all the equipment is here" she informed as the screen showed the inventory. Tony ran through the images until he was sure everything was really there - he did that 5 times since the travel began but still it didn't feel enough - putting his hand over his eyes and saying, "This is good, but I also need to know if everyone has confirmed to attend today's meeting. If they have any problems I need to know".

 

"I already did that, sir. Thor said that he and his brother will be here just before dinner, Mr. Banner and Mr. Rocket will arrive together and probably after them. Miss Potts said she will arrive as soon as possible in Wakanda, and Miss Nebula and Mr. Rhodey will come with her" The mention of the names of his friends awakened his mind a little, the one that made his heart beat faster being the name of the love of his life. He and Pepper had agreed that he would handle the mission part and her would take care of the politics, but that didn't change the fact that he really missed her.

 

"Also, Mrs. Romanoff said that she arrived in Wakanda five days ago with Mr. Barton. And before you ask, Queen Ramonda said that everything is ready for the meeting and their technology will be fully available to you, since she has dealt with the Wakanda's Council" she finished and Tony raised an eyebrow, giving a small smile before saying,

 

"Is it my mistake or are you trying to keep me away from work, Fri?" he asked already knowing the answer but still curious to hear it from her, who soon replied "Of course not, sir. I just thought that since it will still take 38 minutes to reach our destination, you would like to have something to eat or get some sleep, all essential for your recovery and well-being"

 

"Thanks, Friday, but I can't. I still have to review Stark's defense systems around the world if there is another attack and analyze the results of the scans after the compound's invasion. Maybe next time," he said before heading to the back of Quinjet.

 

He knew he wanted to do exactly what she had said but he couldn't. There was a reason he had spent practically the last few days only working, focusing on everything but leaving his mind empty because he knew his emotions would come out and get in the way. No, he couldn't let that happen, now he had to be Iron Man and he would be.

 

* * *

 

**Tønsberg, Norway (New Asgard)**

 

The cool morning breeze streamed through the window as the first rays of sunlight hit the bed, the the warmth of the sun on his face making Thor frown and start to wake up. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and black shorts, his short hair had grown a little and he was lying on his back, as he woke up he realized that there was a weight on part of his chest, practically curled around his torso. 

 

Slowly, Thor opened his eyes, blinking to clear his vision. It doesn't take him long to realize what or rather who was lying on him. A big smile appearing on his face as his eyes sparkled with affection when he looked at his brother's relaxed face, - something really rare to see - his black hair falling a little over his face and spread over Thor's arm, Loki's right leg placed over his as his brother's arm was wrapped tightly around his waist, holding him as if he were a lifeline, just as they slept when they were children. 

 

And for Odin, he didn't know until now how much he missed it and it was all his fault. He always knew how much trouble Loki had in making friends even though he was a prince of Asgard, the older kids had always mistreated him when Thor wasn't around which could explain why he spent most of his time in the library or with their mother, but he never cared about it until one night his brother knocked on his door with tear marks on his cheeks, asking if he could sleep with him.

 

By that time they had already become teenagers by Asgardian standards and drifted further apart, each of them living their lives. Loki became an increasingly powerful user of magic who enjoyed playing tricks on Thor, who started his train to be a great warrior and only saw his brother when he pissed him off, living as if that promise they made as a child to grow up and fight side by side was worth nothing. 

 

He spent his days training and hanging out with his friends or trying to convince boys and girls to go to his bed (sometimes both at the same time). So when his brother asked to sleep with him like they used to do when they were really younger it surprised him but he didn't show it, he had just nodded silently and let Loki lie beside him, too afraid to know the answer to ask why he was crying because his brother never cried, not in front of anyone that wasn't Frigga.

 

And he never asked why. Not even when it happened almost every night for years. Sometimes he would teach Loki to fight without magic, soon discovering that his brother was incredibly skillful with knives and really fast, or just watch him read his books and use magic like their mother before they went to sleep, when they would snuggle together. Thor would stroke his brother's hair until his breathing slowed and then, fall asleep. And though he never admitted, he loved it. Those little moments when they really looked like brothers despite things having remained the same in public when they barely spoke and only teased each other (what was really fun but sometimes he just wanted to do like when they're in his room), until one day it all stopped.

 

Just stopped.

 

Loki no longer came to his room and when they spoke in front of his friends, he acted shy or indifferent though at the same time that he became his shadow, and as the stubborn idiot and asshole he was at the time, Thor refused to accept that he wanted those moments again and that he knew there was something wrong with his brother, choosing to move on and forgetting more and more about the things that really mattered. 

 

In the end, he paid the price for never asking that question and to care about anyone but himself, he paid for all the other mistakes he made besides that as well as almost everyone he loved. He lost everything. But now he had received another chance. And Thor would take that chance with his life. He would be the brother Loki deserved, the hero the Avengers wanted and the friend his friends needed.

 

And looking at Loki's face at that moment he could only be glad that he had come to him, even though he didn't know Thor had known of his nightmares since their first night on Earth or mentioned it in the last five days, he could only be content with the fact that his brother had trusted him enough to be by his side. Even if a part of him - that brotherly instinct - just wanted to comfort Loki and tell him that he might not be fine, but that he would be.

 

"Stop thinking so loud, brother, or you will lose the few brain cells you have left" his brother's sleepy, grumpy voice interrupted his thoughts, causing his lips to curl as he saw him acting like himself "I'm sorry, Loki, I didn't know you were awake"

 

"I wasn't but now I am. So I hope you have a good reason to interrupt my sleep or else I must remind you that I still remember that snake spell and I will use this form to attack you" Loki spoke as he shifted his body to a sitting position where he could look at his brother and lean his back against the headboard next to Thor, who shuddered to the mention of the snake accident but at the same time remembered that maybe he deserved it at that time,

 

"You were a beautiful snake" Thor said with a small laugh as his brother raised an eyebrow as if to say that it was better to him to have an explanation for waking him up soon "I was just thinking about today's meeting. You don't have to go, brother". This wasn't exactly a lie, after all Thor was also worried about Loki's presence outside the confines of his people's refuge since only his companions and the people of Wakanda knew about his stay on Earth. Even though he thought the humanity would welcome him, he wasn't so sure about his brother. Besides, he didn't think this was the right time for them to talk about their past or the nightmares.

 

"What do you mean I don't have to go? Wouldn't you be afraid I would hurt one of your friends, right Thor? 'Cause you don't need to worry about that, brother, I'll behave, I promise" his brother said before getting out of bed and blinking at Thor, who sighed knowing that Loki's definition of behaving was quite complex. 

 

Deciding to worry about it later, he got out of bed and followed Loki into the kitchen, who had already summoned his traditional battle suit and started making his tea "I didn't mean that, brother, and you would know that if you weren't avoiding the subject for so long" he said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the counter just in time to see Loki roll his eyes "I'm god, Thor, I don't need your concern 'cause I can take care of myself so save that for your friends. Also, I'm sure we can leave the conversation about feelings for another time."

 

"I know about your nightmares" he said before he could stop himself, his words immediately causing Loki to freeze, the herbs in his hand falling over the sink as the illusion around his neck failed for a mere second, which was enough to allow Thor to see the purple marks on his throat left by Thanos before he created a clone and teleported away, the sight causing sparks to dance in his eyes before he calmed down at hearing his brother's voice

 

"I don't know what you're talking about"

 

"I know, Loki. At night I hear the things you mumble and I understand. You almost died… I was there. I saw him start suffocating you. I watched you struggle to breath and fight to stop him without being able to do nothing. I can only imagine how you should have felt so it's okay, brother. I'm here." Thor spoke calmly and understandingly, knowing that before he wouldn't be able to talk about this kind of thing so easily with someone like his brother. The conversation he had with Steve before Thanos took him might have been short but reminded him of how their mother said how dangerous it was to keep their pain to themselves, mainly from their family (as someone who married their father she knew that very well). Another thing he had to thank his friend for, a gratitude he would show when he cut off Thanos's head and brought his leader home.

 

Realizing that his brother hadn't even moved and that the silence would probably be his only answer, Thor stepped away from the counter and headed toward Loki, stopping by his side and placing his right hand on his shoulder to try to convey any comfort. Slowly, he turned his gaze to the sunrise view from the window to pretend he didn't see his brother's eyes close and two lonely tears roll down his cheeks, accepting that he must have done at least something right when he noticed Loki's muscles under his grip relax and his hands stop squeezing the marble.

 

They quietly enjoyed each other's presence as they listened to the birdsong outside the house and ignored Loki's panting breaths from time to time, with Thor deciding to respect his brother's decision to stay that way. So they stayed like that for what seemed like hours until he felt his brother's hand over his, forcing his body not to react and simply look at his brother's face, who was now with his eyes open and staring at the sunrise, a small smile on his face as he tightened his hold on Thor's hand, a small gesture of thanks for not insisting for him to tell somethings or mock him for showing the slightest sign of vulnerability.

 

Reflecting his brother's smile, Thor just stared ahead and allowed himself to relax and enjoy the calm before the storm he knew would come. Still, with his brother by his side again he could only feel that they would go through it as they always did. This time together. And maybe everything would work out in the end. 

 

Because they would fight for that to happen and even destiny wouldn't stop them this time.

 

* * *

 

**Secret local, Washington DC, United States. 16 hours before the meeting in Wakanda.**

 

Humans were ridiculous. 

 

Actually, there were those who were ridiculous in a strangely good way.

 

Peter Quill, Tony Stark, the red-haired woman and the soldier beside her were examples of this, all of them being completely different from each other. Quill was a idiot too emotional for the work he was doing. Stark was too smart for his own good and had a heart too big to survive for long, he was a version of who Ebony could have been if he wasn't such a bastard.

 

Potts had treated her kindly and not as if she were an intergalactic killer, as if they were friends, which was stupid but still made Nebula feel that warm feeling she was taught to eliminate. Rhodes was sincere and professional, someone familiar because of how many times she dealt with military personnel in different ranks, but somehow he was still different. But despite how different they all were, they had something in common that reminded her of Gamora.

 

They were good.

 

Yes, her sister wasn't perfect and had a higher death count than hers but she tried to be. For all the years she lived with her, fought her, hated and loved her, Nebula never saw Gamora stop fighting to try to be good. This is what they differ from the beginning.  

 

But unfortunately, the other kind of humans also existed and these were extremely ridiculous in an annoying and unbearable way. 

 

A prime example of this was the mustached, white-haired man in a suit standing a few feet away from them, standing across the large oval table. He was standing proud and arrogant, his arms behind his back as he glanced at all the other humans sitting around the table but his gaze was fixed on Pepper, Rhodes and her. Nebula recognized that look. A look she has often seen in politicians, leaders of various worlds whom her father destroyed but previously taught her to deal with this kind. One that even being a complete monster, Thanos always expressed his opinion about how disgusting he though they were.

 

Ironic.

 

And she couldn't say that she didn't share her father's opinion on what was one of the very few things he was right about, especially after the words started coming out of General Ross's mouth,

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, each one of you represents your country and today, in this commission, we are here to discuss the cause and consequences of the events that killed half the world's population" he started and continued to stare at them "It all began two weeks ago when an unknown object arrived in New York wreaking havoc and civilian casualties" he pushed the button of what looked like a control and a hologram appeared from the center of the table, showing several videos of the attack reminding Nebula of the invasions she used to command. The reactions of the others humans showing in the moment the videos showed the attack, shocking and fear being the main ones.

 

They should have seen it if Thanos had invaded the planet to do what he did with the others.

 

"These are evidences of the magnitude of the attack but unfortunately we have no videos or pictures of the fight that Tony Stark, Spiderman and two unidentified individuals had against the aliens according to the few witnesses. After that, the attack ceased and Iron Man wasn't found on Earth, being considered missing or dead by the United States government" he explained and Nebula watched Pepper and Rhodes sigh deeply. They seemed to know that nothing good would come from the general's mouth in the next few moments. Her instincts told her the same when he continued,

 

"So after that assumption, I obviously went to speak with Colonel Rhodes who was responsible for the Avengers conglomerate at the time, but is now present in this room, sitting in that place" he said pointing to the man next to him, which strangely or not so much gave Nebula a willingness to cut his finger when it made all humans look at Rhodes, who kept his composure and just stared back at them.

 

"But during our conversation we were interrupted by the arrival of Steve Rogers and his teammates, Natasha Romanoff and Sam Wilson, and along with them was Dr. Bruce Banner, also known as Hulk, who had been missing for three years" the general changed the images to the four people he mentioned, the only human she recognized being the one named Steve because of his images in Stark's private room,

 

"And what do they have to do with what happened, General? I thought that you called us to talk about the event that caused all of this" Pepper questioned and raised an eyebrow.

 

"The point is that I was threatened by the man who was once Captain America but who is now a fugitive hunted for various crimes in different countries, and coincidentally after a while, several entrances into the atmosphere were spotted over Wakanda. A gigantic wave of energy was spotted from there, but when we tried to communicate with the country, half of our population was turned to ashes" he spoke emphasizing the things that happened in Wakanda.

 

"Fathers, sons, brothers, sisters, husbands and wives, friends, but most of all innocent people disappeared in every country right in front of our eyes ... and we were unable to do anything. So what we at least deserve are answers to our questions.  Answers Tony Stark and Steve Rogers sure have. So I ask you Mrs. Potts, Colonel and the strange being by your side... where are they?" the General ordered more than he asked, walking toward the trio as Nebula struggled not to say anything. She had always been good at watching so that was what she would do.

 

"Tony is currently unavailable due to his injuries and the Captain is missing" she explained keeping her gaze steady but a false smile on her face when the general raised an eyebrow. "So Rogers ran away again?"

 

"No, General, he is actually in a delicate situation right now so I will speak for both, Tony and him as I had already mentioned during our previous conversation" she said sympathetically but clearly her body language was tense, pulling files out of her purse and passing to the other humans in the room.

 

"First, what happened was that a titan named Thanos sent the aliens who were spotted in New York, aiming to take an intergalactic weapon called the time stone. Tony,  Spiderman and the two heroes that were in possession of the stone disappeared because they followed him into space to try to stop Thanos" Pepper said directly to the entire committee, obviously hiding some details as she seemed to ignore the ridiculous mustache man beside her,

 

"And what would that weapon be? Why didn't we know of its existence if it was powerful enough to catch the eye of this Thanos?" a blonde woman a few chairs away from them asked. "Neither you nor we knew of this weapon in New York" she answered as she headed for Rhodes. "James?"

 

"But we knew about the existence of another weapon even if not how much powerful it was. What the General told you about him talking to me is correct, but.." he started as he approached the table and clasped his hands together "all Captain Rogers did was ask me for help to prevent Thanos and his army from getting another intergalactic weapon, the mind stone that was with the superhero, Vision, so we all went to Wakanda where King T'challa offered his help. A great battle happened and a lot of people from our side died and in the end, despite our best efforts Thanos had already picked up the other stones scattered throughout the universe, including the one Tony tried his best to protect" by the time Rhodes's words were heard the room exploded with several voices arguing, most of the criticism being that none of them knew what was happening on their own planet.

 

"How could you hide it from us? A war happened on Earth over weapons we didn't know existed and no one thought to talk to us?" an old man with black hair declared while banging his fist on the table.

 

"And why was one of these weapons with Vision, a hero who signed the Accords and agreed with our leadership? If we had known the power of this weapon many things could have been avoided!"  another man, this time younger, said angrily. 

 

_ Silly _

 

"Gentlemen and ladies, please calm down. There is an explanation for…" Peper got up and tried to explain but was soon interrupted,

 

"No, Mr Potts. The truth is that if we had known of these weapons and you had confided them in our hands or even asked for our help, we wouldn't have lost. We would have won this battle and this Thanos wouldn't have killed innocent people from both, my people and the whole world" a bearded, bald man affirmed with anger and resentment but Nebula knew better. Everyone here thought their armies and weapons could have stopped Thanos and so blamed those who tried to stop him for failing.  _ Hypocrites _ .  

 

"That would have been no use" she said and slammed her metal palm on the table, breaking up the general's smile and causing a crash that drew everyone's attention to her, including Pepper and Rhodes, who looked at her in puzzlement and concern. This wasn't in their planning. "You would have lost"

 

"It's quite obvious indeed. None of you could solve your own problems so how could you have won? The only thing that would have happened, would be that the death toll would have been higher" she said indifferently with a cold expression, acting in the same way she got used to fake upon seeing the piles and piles of bodies. "Thanos is a warlord with a reputation and an army that frightens even the most advanced and powerful races. He killed half of every planet population without striving for it, so you would have no chance. No one here would have even more when he had already reached more than half of his goal when he got here. You would only have sacrificed more lives to nothing"

 

She analyzed the reactions to her words, most of them clearly outraged, except for the man who caused all this mess. He looked as though he had been offended.

 

"And who are you to tell us that? One of Stark's new inventions?" He asked wryly as Pepper and Rhodes looked at her with obviously concern. They were planning to tell her identity but not now.

 

* * *

 

**Wakanda, African Continent.**

 

Natasha was using her Black Widow suit and watching through the glass, Clint, who wore a black suit with gray stripes that left his arms uncovered and dark blue boots, struggling to dodge the blows of the three women around him, each one of them using their spears to attack him fiercely and relentlessly as he tried to defend himself with his batons. Emphasis on trying, because it had been a while since she saw her friend having so much trouble winning a fight, the last time being against her at that airport in Germany.

 

Crossing her arms, she watched him being thrown back by one of the warriors and rolling until he was propped up on one knee with his leg outstretched, his breathing hard and eyes alert as he grinned and connected his batons, forming a spear as he advanced and attacked by the legs before renewing his efforts to defeat them. She was glad to see to know that this had been a way for him to release his anger and control his sadness, stopping him to sink into pain. 

 

Natasha would never forget the moment she found him inside the farmhouse, of how devastated he was at the loss of his family like she already expected him to be. His expression completely broken when he just defeatedly fell to his knees and lowered his head, starting to cry on the floor of his children's room as she knelt in front of him and hugged him, intertwining their hands and using her other to stroke his hair just before he gripped the back of her coat and placed his forehead on her shoulder. The sound of the rain and lightnings outside the house muffling Clint's sighs as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to just let a few tears down her cheeks.

 

But now, they were one day away from taking their revenge and fixing their mistake. Since the moment Steve was taken and Tony appeared nearly dead on their grass, Natasha had to admit that her hatred for Thanos was only increasing, which only made her more efficient unlike most people. Because now, even if they found Steve being tortured or killed, or worse, no longer being who he was, Natasha knew she would move heaven and earth to help him and if she couldn't, she would deal with the pain by doing what wasn't going to change. They would kill Thanos. He was going to pay, and she would guarantee that for what he did to her family and the universe.

 

An almost imperceptible movement in the corner of one of her eyes drove her thoughts away, years of training making her mind already recognize the presence of the woman who silently stood beside her,

 

"He should be honored. No man, foreign ou not, but the king and his family has ever stepped here, even more was allowed to fight" Okoye said while placing her spear standing beside her body, her tone and expression serious but Natasha could see a glint in her eyes the moment Clint rolled to escape the spears trying to jab him, the glint being a good sign if the last two years had said anything to her.

 

"Maybe more intimidated and amused, but he respects them. He learned that he should never underestimate a woman" she answered in the same tone as Okoye, who gave a small smile and raised an eyebrow with that "You taught him well. He could already be dead otherwise" they looked at each other and she could feel the tension when the next words came out of her mouth

 

"Thank you for this. He needed it" she thanked her honestly as Okoye's expression closed "Don't thank me. If Queen Ramonda hadn't allow it, neither he nor you would be here. She doesn't blame any of you as the other members of the Council" 

 

Yes, that was something Natasha had expected. With the time she and Steve had spent here, she realized that most of the Council didn't like their presence in Wakanda, considering them an unnecessary and troublesome risk and expressing their opinion about it several times, and honestly though she couldn't blame them for that, she always kept himself alert. Even so over the months, Steve's started to get close to the royal family and she was forced to spend more time with some of the Dora Milaje and consequently Okoye, which made her realize that she and the General had more in common than they thought.

 

Their friendship, though unusual, flourished after a while and remained strong during those two years, but Natasha always knew that if she or the Avengers got into conflict with Wakanda, Okoye's loyalty would always be with her country and its people, and she respected and understood that.

 

"Tell her that we'll bring them back. It won't be like the first time" she said with conviction, causing Okoye to raise an eyebrow before saying "Last time all of us fought with everything we had, and yet, we lost our king and more than half of our people, just as you. What's going to change this time?"

 

"Because this time we'll do it together. Tony will be with us" Okoye only nodded, seeming to understand the meaning behind it even though it made no sense strategically "I'll inform the Queen of this as well as Stark's arrival in our airspace" she spoke as she raised her spear and turned toward the door, but not before calmly calling her name,

 

"Natasha" this made her turn and lock her gaze with Okoye's, who was watching her over her shoulder with an unreadable expression even to a spy like her "You should be worried about him. He wouldn't even touch his weapon. And doesn't matter how many jokes he made, he isn't okay" she said and left the room while Natasha thought about what she heard.

 

With a thoughtful look, she returned to watch the fight just in time to see the warriors disarm Clint and one of them put the tip of his spear at his throat, the second at his chest and the last at his belly. He raised his arms in surrender as his voice echoed across the field when he spoke quickly "Okay, Okay, I surrender. You win, you don't have to stick me to prove it".

 

This seemed to have the expected effect when the Dora Milaje withdrew their weapons and responded on their language, "We accept your surrender", crossing their arms just as she had seen them do so many times after someone was defeated during a training session. Quietly, they nodded to Clint and then to her, knocking the blades of their spears on the ground and leaving the field as he stood up and quietly complained, "They will still kill me if I don't die tomorrow," following them to the exit.

 

She smiled and left the room, descending the stairs of the training building next to the palace, the structure and decoration of the halls and rooms being like a fusion of advanced technology with the cultures of each one of the Wakanda tribes. Passing by the Dora Milaje' group and greeting them quickly on their way out, the echo of her footsteps could be heard through the corridors as she headed toward the place she knew he would be, just like every morning since he arrived here.

 

Natasha stepped out of the building and approached the large colorful structure that was set up a few days ago near the entrance to downtown, where several doctors and teachers from different tribes were coming in and out through the curtains that swayed with the wind, food and toys in their hands. It was incredible how quick they were to help each other in only 21 days. 

 

She passed the entrance and soon saw a lot of children and teenagers of different ages. Some were receiving medical treatment in the principal area (probably quick health checks since she saw no injuries in any of them) and others eating, playing or sleeping inside the many rooms of the tent, that was large enough to be considered a compound, the ramifications of the structure extending for a few miles as its inside had equipments so advanced that it would embarrass most tech companies. For someone that lived in the Tower with Stark for so many time, she knew what she was talking about.

 

Locating Clint's position, she mingled in the crowd and watched from afar her friend greet some people and start helping out what they asked. She followed him until one room, where he seemed to be taking care of little girls that, by her estimate, were between 6 and 9 years old. The loving, playful way he treated them as he did with his children came easily to him, even though she could see the glint of pain in his eyes from that distance, something he quickly hid when one of the girls asked him to braid her hair and he just smiled, starting to do what she asked.

 

She knew she shouldn't let Clint continue with this torture. It was emotionally dangerous. She also knew that she should do as Coulson taught her and make him move away from a trigger, from something that reminded him of what he lost and focused on the mission. Because that would bring results, that would fix things and be the right thing to do. And maybe she wouldn't have any problem doing it before. When she was still a killer or working for Shield but if there was one thing she learned as an avenger, with her family, it was that moments like this were the only thing that would remain when they died.

 

And that was just why she could understand that this was Clint's way of dealing with the loss of his children just like he refused to use his bow, because every time he looked at it this reminded him of how Lila disappeared the second he wasn't watching her. As if it was his fault. So perhaps helping these children was his way of trying to reward it before they fought the battle that would decide the future of the universe, but mostly of whom they loved.

 

Natasha this time decided that hiding and watching would change nothing. She wouldn't stop Clint or get him out of here so she pulled off the pillar and walked through the crowd until her friend. Getting close, she approached him the moment he reached out, asking the girl next to him to hand him a hair bow. Smiling, Natasha spoke to the girl on her language and asked to give her the object, the girl's lips curving up when she gave what she wanted and instead of feeling a small hand in his, Clint felt Natasha's.

 

Time seemed to stop when their eyes met, their hands still together as they refused to look away. Clint looked surprised and almost embarrassed, but Natasha decided to have mercy on him and asked the girls if they wanted to braid hers and each other's hair, immediately getting an answer when they all stood up and shouted yes in their language, which scared Clint for a minute.

 

Sitting cross-legged on the floor and now surrounded by little girls, she had fun when the girl he was trimming decided she wanted Natasha to do it and started walking toward her "Hey?! I thought I was your favorite hairdresser" he said with false indignation. The little girl laughed at this and the pout Clint was doing, running to his side and kissing his cheek, which made him blush as she walked toward Natasha, sitting on her lap just as the other girls started braid the ex-spy's hair.

 

Natasha watched Clint smile and touch his cheek, his gaze meeting hers as he sat just like her on the ground in the circle of girls, who seemed extremely interested in putting mini bows in his hair and sit on his lap. They passed a while playing with the girls until a nurse called them to eat breakfast, what make them run like their lives depended of it. Kids, she thought fondly before they stayed alone in the room "What are you doing here, Nat? And how do you speak their language so well?" He questioned.

 

"I simply heard about this place and decided to come help" she said and he raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but she ignored that as she already knew he wouldn't believe what it was said "And as for your second question, I told you I was in Wakanda for a while but actually me, Steve and Sam stayed here for over a year, not to mention the missions we did together with its people. Also, you know that I've always been interested in other languages" she explained as Clint snorted.

 

"Hmm, and why are you here when Tony arrives in a few minutes? I thought you two were going to have a conversation before the meeting" he said.

 

"We'll still have this conversation but I don't think this is the best time. Besides, I had to be here to save these kids from your bad hairdressing skills" she smiled and chuckled as Clint made the same indignant expression as before.

 

"For your information my skills have greatly improved over these two years" he said laughing along with her before his expression suddenly changed and his gaze became unfocused.

 

"But Lila always preferred that you braid her hair" Clint swallowed and seemed to be trying to keep himself from crying. "Every time you came to visit, she just wanted to let you do it… and Laura was just glad you two had something besides self defense classes" he gave a sad laugh and leaned his head against the wall, his eyes shining with unshed tears, "I couldn't save them, Nat, I couldn't save Laura or Lila… I couldn't save my boys. I just turned for a few seconds and they were gone. For just a few seconds and I lost them"

 

Slowly putting her hand over his, she held it, "It wasn't your fault, you couldn't imagine it. We'll bring them back, Clint. Together" she said, didn't expecting an answer. All she needed was for her friend to understand that she would do anything to bring his family back. Anything, even if it demanded her life.

 

* * *

 

Tony was so focused on updating Stark defenses around the world that he only realized that the Quinjet had landed when the cargo area door opened and the sunlight hit his face, making him frown because his eyes hurt. It had been so long since he had even left his workshop that the sun was a painful blessing at that moment. Dammit, he needed to start coming back to himself.

 

"Fri, transfer your data to the electronics I'm using. See you inside" he said and put on his sunglasses, walking down the ramp with a briefcase in one hand and a tablet in the other. Soon he saw the grand palace and its brightness with the sun reflecting on the walls a few meters from him, a mixture of a cultural and technological architecture shaping every detail from the floor to the top. It was easily one of the most beautiful places Tony had ever gone, and he had been through many.

 

Looking down, he saw Queen Ramonda waiting for him with two Dora Milaje on either side of her, Okoye and Ayo, if his memory wasn't falling. Tony always remembered the names of women who scared him at first impression, something he learned from Natasha.

 

"Good morning, Queen Ramonda. It was very kind of you to allow me and my teammates to use your facilities" he thanked and bowed a little before nodding to Okoye who just nodded back.

 

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Stark. And it was the least I could do since that was what T'challa would like" she smiled and Tony could see the sadness in her gaze, and yet he wasn't able to say that maybe he wouldn't have been welcome here before "Now if you can come with me, I'll take you to your lab"

 

"Like you want, madame" he walked beside her as they entered the palace and passed the corridors, the two women walking like shadows behind them. Honestly, Tony had to admit that this was his first time here, a country that despite revealing its true nature to the world, few had the privilege of being able to set foot here and he couldn't prevent his curiosity from wanting to see more.

 

They walked through the corridors until they came to an elevator, where Queen Ramonda first entered with her guard and then Tony, who spent all his time trying without anyone noticing, to unravel the device's technology. Which wasn't very effective when the elevator started down and he caught a glimpse of the queen smiling when she saw that he was touching the button on the wall and unintentionally stopping the elevator. Making Okoye have to knock her spear on the ground twice for the elevator to turn on again, immediately causing him to blush and stare in all directions but at the women beside him.

 

Fortunately, they soon reached their goal and Tony let out an embarrassed sigh before leaving the elevator and following the Queen through the passages, seeing people moving around with objects he had never seen and passing through a large laboratory that seemed to be banned. Soon, they came to a door made of vibranium that opened with the Queen's fingerprint, the inside view surprising Tony who struggled to keep his jaw from dropping.

 

The room was giant with gray walls full of white scaled details on them. There was a spiral staircase in the corner that led upstairs, and in the middle of the room was a circle-shaped table with what appeared to be a computer in the center. There were various technological objects everywhere, bracelets, which appeared to be tablets or cellphones on the tables, keyboardless computers with advanced holographic interfaces, and everything was made of vibranium if the analysis of his glasses was right. It was like a technological paradise.

 

One who would make inventors like him embarrassed, giving his ego a few blows, and honestly, making him a little jealous but that was overwhelmed by admiration when he set his briefcase on circle-shaped table and turned to the Queen, silently asking permission to touch anything. When she allowed it, he began to walk, watching his surroundings and trying hard not to act like Peter the first time he his labs. The thought made him freeze for a second, having to close his eyes and breathe deeply to slow his heart rate, recovering quickly before his glasses began the analysis, barely realizing that the Queen had dismissed her guard.

 

"The first thing he said was that you would react like that" Tony heard the Queen's voice and watched her pass him, typing something on a keyboard on the wall before what he hadn't realized were windows, opened.  Looking out from under the palace, the stone walls gleamed with bits of vibranium as a train that his glasses said that operated by magnetic levitation passed at high speed a few feet from them. It was beautiful.

 

"Who? T'challa?" he questioned as he took off his glasses and wondered if that meant that maybe the king didn't hate him as he thought. Every time they met at any meeting he always treated him normally but the looks he gave Tony always left the impression that he didn't like him.

 

"No, it was actually your friend Steve" this words made Tony's brain stop for a moment as she continued to speak "He said you would love Wakanda. That you should have been the first between you two to know my country" she finished and to try not to think about what that could meant, Tony did what he did best.

 

"Steve? As an old man, he needed to know a place like this more than me before he died" Tony said and gave a small laugh, not expecting to feel the Queen's hand on his shoulder when he looked at her. 

 

"He also said that you liked to use sarcasm and jokes as a defense mechanism. Steve used to say that it was part of who you are" she said with that wise look and calm smile that he always associated with his mother, but Tony frowned in confusion and she seemed to have interpreted this as discontent "Don't worry, he talked about you all the time but he only told me that because I insisted" 

 

"So he liked to talk about me, my Queen? I'm pleased that he did that" he said as he laughed dryly, stopping when she raised an eyebrow. But the truth was that he didn't think Steve would have even thought of him in the last few years, much less talked about him to the Queen. All he left was the stupid message.

 

"Your friend spent a good time here, Mr. Stark, and during his stay I had the pleasure of getting to know him better. When he came here, my son, T'challa and my daughter, Shuri, quickly became close to him as did I. He used to spend the days when he wasn't on missions keeping me company. I would watch him draw or we would start some discussions but almost always the topic of our conversations was one person: you" she started to explain before walking away from him and sitting on the couch in the corner of the room, beckoning him to sit beside her, which he did.

 

"I'm sorry, Queen, but I can't understand why are you telling me all of this. Steve and I made our choices. There's nothing that can change that" he confessed honestly. The Queen's words only made the memories more painful. Tony had accepted what happened, he had been through it.

 

"I know. But you see, Mr. Stark, there are always two sides of a story as a person taught me sometime ago" she said in that same familiar tone to Tony and stood up, a sympathetic smile on her face when he looked up to face her "I'm not here to tell you something that I can see that you are looking for but you simply don't want to hear it from me. And you shouldn't. We can't change the past or our choices and mistakes, doesn't matter how much we regret it. All I'm saying is that he thought and talked about you. Maybe too much for someone he betrayed and supposedly didn't care" she finished and told him something about where his room would be before leaving the room, but Tony was too focused on what she said to understand it straight.

 

_ He wasn't looking for anything from anyone _ , it was what he said to himself for too many time. He had dealt with what happened by suppressing it for two years, simply doing what he always did and it worked. And now as he rested his elbow on the arm of the couch and covered his eyes with his hand, it was no time for that either. 

 

It didn't matter that he could feel his panic attacks becoming increasingly imminent and frequent, or even that he couldn't sleep without damn memories and nightmares tormenting him by the second. So it certainly didn't matter that most were about him either. Because he couldn't dealt with that if Steve was in dangerous and not here to hear what he needed to say. 

 

And maybe could never say.

 

Tony took his hand from his eyes only to realize that he was shaking. Slowly he put his hands on each other and took a deep breath as he waited for his mind to calm down. Pushing any emotion behind his mind, Tony got up from the couch and began to familiarize himself with the lab, which included connecting his glasses to the room's internet network. With the process completed, Tony smiled and sat on the office chair in front of the circle-shaped table "Fri, what do you think of your new temporary home?"

 

"Comfortable and improved, Sir, like fresh air. Perhaps you could be inspired by this place for the compound upcoming updates" she said as Tony opened his briefcase on the table and raised an eyebrow at her answer "I hope this isn't your way of telling me that you would rather be here than in the compound, Fri"

 

"I wouldn't dream about that, Sir" she answered in that almost sarcastic tone that Jarvis had too, which he was already so used to hearing. He liked his AI with personality. 

 

"I'll pretend to believe it, Fri. But now I need you to inventory these new objects and analyze their material and function. In the meantime put this new computer to work for me and connect it with our electronics" Tony asked and soon saw the computer light it up, a large holographic screen appearing in front of him as he took some parts of his projects from the briefcase.

 

"Okay, let's start, Fri. We have some things to finish until our friends arrive, so play my playlist and let's get to work" he said as Back in Black started playing beside him, trying to become familiar with the new technology of the lab. These would be long hours.

 

And it was.

 

Tony spent every minute designing and constructing the latest details of the team's new weapons and uniform, as well as upgrades of his armor and the completion of his new teleportation technology, and eventually he had to run the various simulations that would dictate the mission schedule. But with each simulation he ran, one of his plans ended with one of them killed because of flaws in his projects that couldn't protect his friends from the powers of the stones, which forced him to modify them to fix the flaws. 

 

There was still the analysis of the compound's scans that were taking longer than it should, which meant that whoever did it was really intelligent. Sad for them that Tony was more and he would discover who did it.

 

Time passed and the clock ticked at 6:00 pm when Tony was sat with his elbow on the table and his chin on his hand. The music stopped some time ago and he was waiting for the result of one of his last simulations while barely keeping his eyes open, the nights he didn't sleep coming back to kick his ass. He tried to focus on the holographic image in front of him to stay awake but increasingly his eyelids seemed heavier, his mind becoming hazy when he could no longer stay awake and his consciousness darkened.

 

_ He smelled burnt skin and rotting corpses coming through his nose and the sound of desperate screams that could be heard from afar. When his eyes opened the smoke surrounding him caused his eyes to sting and unshed tears to accumulate, his vision taking a few seconds to clear as he felt a cold breeze hit his face. Tony tried to move but his hands were chained above his head and linked somewhere above him and through the smoke, he was kneeling and there were restrictions around his thighs that pinned him to the floor. _

 

_ It was all a nightmare, that's what Tony told himself as he sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He had been through this again and again. It was a nightmare and nothing more than that, he just had to handle it for now and he would eventually wake up. But then he felt a hand touch his cheek and hold his face, a warm breath in his ear as what seemed to be Steve's voice whispered "Open your eyes, Tony!" _

 

_ "No" he sighed in a shaky voice as he knew nothing good would come if he did that. "Open your eyes, Tony, you did it all. You have to see" Steve said persuasively as the hand on his face began to burn and seemed to be disintegrating his skin, forcing him to do what he wanted. _

 

_ He opened his eyes and looked up, then saw Steve - it wasn't him even if he looked like him - watching him with a cold smile, the irises of his eyes were purple and the area around them was black as well his pupil "Good boy. But it's not for me that you have to look" he spoke and looked back allowing Tony to see who was behind him. It was Steve. His Steve.  _

 

_ His arms and thighs were tied just like Tony's but he was shirtless and his shoulders and head were slumped, his face was covered with bruises as well as the rest of his torso, various cuts decorating his skin. "No, I didn't do that. It's not real" he said and looked away from him, begging anyone to wake him up but suddenly the hand on his face went to his hair and pulled it back, the sting of pain bringing tears to his eyes as he was forced to look at his Steve again. _

 

_ "Oh, no. You didn't do it, Tony, but you let him do it" Steve's dark version growled and pointed at the large figure that emerged through the smoke, Thanos. The titan had that sadistic smile on his face that pissed Tony off when he knelt behind his Steve and ran a hand under his arm, holding his throat as he activated the stones causing him to wake up and start screaming in pain. _

 

_ "Stop, please stop. This isn't real, it's not. None of this is real!" he murmured those words like a mantra even when he started watching the energy of the stones flow through his Steve, his screams of pure agony only increasing and tears streaming down his face as Tony gritted his teeth and asked it to end. _

 

_ But it didn't happen. _

 

_ It only got worse as the minutes seemed to turn hours and Tony had to watch his Steve scream, cry and thrash, his eyes begging for help every time their eyes met and all he could do was squirm against the restraints and watch everything. But then, Steve dark version looked at him with anger and sadness and whispered next to his ear again, _

 

_ "You let him make me what I am now, Tony. Your Steve? This is really what you think... that he is your Steve? There is no such bullshit as that, just before and after Thanos. Just before and after the hell that I was left. And it was you who left me with him. It's.Your.Fault! It's all your fault, Tonyyyy!!!" he shouted with what was obviously resentment in the last part and it sounded so real that it was the last drop of water.  _

 

_ He couldn't take it anymore and because of that his own tears began rolling down his cheeks. Tony began to strain harder against the chains and do his best to let go when he felt a sharp pain behind his head. The thump causing his eyes to roll up and black dots to appear in his vision as the last thing he could hear was Steve's desperate screams. When darkness engulfed him, his only thought was that he was leaving his friend in a nightmare that sometimes he didn't know if it was just that or not. _

 

Tony took a deep breath and fell to the floor when he awoke, slamming his back against the metal as tears rolled down his face and he put the hands around his throat, struggling for breath. 

 

_ He was having a panic attack. _

 

He felt panic cloud his mind along with guilt, it was as if he were drowning in his own emotions as his heart rate increased so much that he could hear the blood roaring through his veins. 

 

He couldn't breathe. 

 

He needed to breathe.

 

He needed someone, needed Pepper. Rhodey. Happy. 

 

Anyone.

 

But there was noone there. Just him and his thoughts. His fears ready to swallow him in the moment he let them.

 

Tony was trapped. He would die at any moment, here, with no air enough to him breathe. Suffocated without being able to do anything on that cold floor. Completely alone. And the more he fought and struggled in an attempt to feel the air enter his lungs even when they seemed to be crushed, everything just got worse. So Tony did the only thing he remembered from his therapy sessions that he could never do before, he stopped struggling.

 

He took deep breaths and did his best to stay still and focus on letting panic and fear aside. 

 

It wasn't real.  _ He was fine. He was in Wakanda and totally safe. It was all a panic attack, nothing more. He wasn't going to die alone and suffering. _ He tried to continue breathing and bring comfort to himself even knowing that it wasn't much. Tony did everything he could to believe these thoughts and not let despair enter his mind, seeming to spend hours like this until he could breathe and think straight, letting out a sigh of relief at that. 

 

"Sir! Sir!" Tony heard Friday's voice calling his name over and over. "Y-yes, Fri, I'm b-back so calm down" he stuttered in a sarcastic voice as he tried to recover, memories of the nightmare still invading his mind. The image of both versions of his friend causing his body to shiver as he sat down.

 

"Sir, you've been crying and thrashing for 10 minutes as your heart rate became increasingly unsteady to the point that my sensors identified this as an imminent heart attack. So I would like to warn Mrs. Romanoff, Mrs. Potts and Mr. Rhodes about your situation so you can have the necessary medical care" Friday said in an almost worried tone, and her words reminded Tony of the code he had programmed into her if he had a crisis or a panic attack.

 

Since this sort of thing became almost common in his routine, he couldn't have Friday calling one of his friends every time it happened, not even Pepper or Rhodey, so he'd programmed a code that wouldn't let her call no one unless his condition became serious or after the attacks happened. He knew she was still resentful of it but Tony did what he had to do. He could handle it. As for his friends, none of them deserved to be burdened with more problems than they already had.

 

"N-no, Fri, it's okay that won't be necessary. I'm going up to talk to them. Have the others arrived yet? And how is Nebula?" he asked, struggling to get up on shaky legs and leaning against the circle-sharped table to keep himself from falling.

 

"All members of the team have arrived and are scattered throughout the central area above us, including Mrs. Nebula, that by my sensors, is okay. But from the data collected, Sir," she insisted as Tony put his hand on his head that was starting to throb, frowning "I need to indicate that it might be better if you wait for me me to call some of them to assist you. You shouldn't go up alone in this state, Sir" 

 

"Fri!" he said louder than he wanted to. Tony didn't want to be rude with her so he continued more calmly "I understand your concern but I'm fine, okay? I'm fine. So keep the Stark Watch Network updated but yours communications protocols are deactivated" he ordered and left the room without looking back, his mind was still so overloaded that he didn't realize the results of the invasion was ready and that he had left his glasses on the counter.

 

Entering the elevator that began to rise automatically, Tony closed his eyes for a moment and put his hand in his pocket, holding the black phone that Steve had given him in his hand and letting out a sigh of relief as he felt a sense of calm invade his mind after a few seconds. He would never admit it for how weird and ridiculous it was, but whenever he woke up from a nightmare or has just had an attack - both of them insistently always having his friend as their cause - Steve's phone was a trigger for him, but one that made him calm down. 

 

As a physical reminder of what he lost and wanted to hate but not let go or forget. Damn, he was so messed up.

 

With the noise that meant the elevator had stopped, he opened his eyes and took a deep breath before taking his hand out of his pocket, walking through the corridors, that now seemed oddly alike, and trying to find Pepper or at least any of his teammates. He missed her so much, it was like he craved for her every single day. Tony continued to walk through the corridors until he glanced at a door beside him, freezing immediately.  

 

There was nothing different about the door - it was just like the others, probably made of vibranium with some cultural details - except that it was the only one on the right side. But still there was something about it that made Tony move out of his way and toward it. His footsteps echoing around the place as he approached, staying a few centimeters of the door.

 

Suddenly, the door opened when the system recognized his presence, revealing the view inside. The room was clearly a bedroom, and one of the big ones, with a queen size bed against the wall opposite to Tony with a wide, and probably larger than it looked, wardrobe on the right, a few puffs scattered on that side. Yeah, it was a good place but Tony would redecorate that if he lived here. But what caught his attention was the blank canvases neatly placed in front of the office desk on the left side of the bed, several heaps of papers covering the desk along with pencils, brushes  And that's when something clicked...

 

This was Steve's room. 

 

Tony would have recognized anywhere the way his friend kept and organized one of the things that Tony had found to be really important to him. Taking a few steps into the room with his breath caught in his throat, he slowly walked toward the desk, wanting to be careful not to take anything away but at the same time fighting against the fact that curiosity was eroding him. And it was all because he had never seen any of Steve's drawings. 

 

He knew they existed and that his former teammate liked them because it was he who bought the materials for him to use, besides seeing him do it several times during his free time but nevertheless he was able to see any of them. So taking some of the leaves with his hand, Tony began to analyze the drawings, which at first were different landscapes of Wakanda, and even though he didn't want to say it, Steve was more talented than many artists he had known. But what made him freeze was drawn on the open notebook in the corner of the desk.

 

One of the pages of the notebook showed Tony, who was clearly drawn from somewhere behind him, as he looked out the Tower window, a cup of coffee in his hand as he watched the sunrise. Tiredness clearly visible in his posture but he could still see his own smile in the corner of his face. Looking at it was almost like going back to that morning, one of the few times of peace he used to have. And on the other page, a drawing of them - the original avengers - sitting at the dinner table eating pizza. A moment from the past that was frozen in a page, where they were all smiling and laughing, as if they didn't have the weight of the world on their shoulders. 

 

Whether Tony would admit it or not, it left unshed tears in her eyes. But before his mind could process all of this things, he looked at the picture behind the notebook, approaching so he could catch it.

 

The picture showed him and Steve looking at each other and the rest of the team were around them, all of them with a smile on their face and neither looking at the camera. His friend had his right arm around his back while Tony had his hand on his shoulder, both of them were laughing and teasing each other, the drink certainly collaborating to that to happen. It had been one of the happiest nights of his life. When they decided to throw a surprise party to celebrate Steve's birthday, which as karma was a bitch, it was also on Independence Day of the United States. Of course no one could be more american than Captain America.

 

It had really been a good night, one of the few when he and Steve didn't fight, when he felt more than ever that they were part of his family. That aside from the only friends who had been by his side all these years, like Rhodey, Happy and Jarvis, and the love of his life, Pepper, they were more than a team. He had always been a sucker to find a family.

 

If himself of that time knew the things that were going to happen in a few years, he would be working to prevent it no matter what and not enjoying such ephemeral things. 

 

* * *

 

Thanos deactivated the portal as soon as he left it with his children behind him, feeling the forest wind hit his face as he stepped on the dry leaves scattered across the earth. It was just where he had accomplished the purpose of his life, he thought as he observed the lingering and remaining marks of the energy left by the stones, as scars on the earth. From where they were, it was clearly able to see his target: the palace.

 

"Proxima, Corvus, check the perimeter, and just that. Obsidian, you stand guard here and Ebony, activate the device immediately" he ordered and watched his couple of children run through the trees in opposite directions as Obsidian slammed his weapon to the ground and stood still. 

 

"Don't worry, Lord Thanos. The moment this is activated, the monkeys won't see us coming" his general said before leaning on one knee to place the device on the floor and install it. He would have to learn to narrow down his acidic comments about the nature of humans near his Steve.

 

As soon as Thanos had recovered from his injuries some days ago, he knew he could handle his new warrior on his own but his Steve needed training at the level Gamora had had, and he had many plans to have time for that. So after learning of the death of his children - that had been more than fair punishments after their failures - he felt merciful and brought them back, having the pleasure of making the process as painful as possible. When they woke up, he sent them to one of his training bases to prepare and watch over his captain's friends for him, which by the way they were acting seemed that his decision had been useful.

 

Thanos stepped away from Ebony and stared at the palace several miles away, enjoying the beautiful view of the place they would attack. He could feel the presence of the so-called avengers, their agitated and restless souls and minds, two specifics making him smile. It seemed that Loki had fooled him, escaping from his death and Anthony was suffering the consequences of the reality stone. Unfortunately for his sadistic side, he wasn't someone who lied or broke his promises.

 

"The device is working, my Lord" he heard Ebony's voice coming from behind him and then saw his couple of children entering the clearing. "The way is clear for now, Father" Proxima reported and crossed her arms, rolling her eyes when his general started talking.

 

"Are you sure, sister?" he asked wryly, speaking the last word mockingly. "I'm as sure of that as I am that this toy of yours won't work" Proxima responded and crossed her arms, receiving a glare from Ebony for that.

 

"Enough, you have work to do" he said and turned to look at them "I want all the heroes distracted and subdued but without any bloodshed this time. Not even normal humans should be hurt" Thanos ordered, watching the confusion in his children's expressions and already waiting for their questions.

 

"I'm sorry, Lord Thanos, but don't you want us to eliminate the worms that got in your way? I'm sure I can make their death very painful" his general smiled and offered sadicaly, simply acting as the great torturer he was and that Thanos had taught him to be. But now he didn't need that.

 

"Don't question him, Maw. I don't think that's how good dogs act with their masters" Corvus finally decided to speak, his words making Ebony growl at him as Corvus sharpened his glaive blade like he had done so far. His children still acted like kids even being much better assassins.

 

"He's right, Ebony. All of you have made mistakes and now it's time to reward them, so do what I say because the reason for my orders isn't your business yet" he continued as he approached them, making sure they understood that they weren't indispensable "Not until you prove that you deserve to remain Black Order members"

 

"Yes, Father" they responded together - even Obsidian who was quiet so far - and glanced over to see Thanos put his hand on his general's shoulder, running toward the palace when they saw that Ebony wouldn't be with them for now.

 

"Before you go, Ebony, I have  a special order to give you. One you will enjoy" he said, grinning at his general's malicious expression, 

 

"And what would that be, my Lord?"

"You are allowed to use the whisper" he ordered and saw Ebony's eyes sparkle in anticipation as he teleported. He knew what was coming, but as long as those his Steve cared about weren't hurt or killed, he didn't care about the chaos The Whisperer caused. 

Not when he'd seen it with his own eyes as entire cities burned with people fighting against each other until death.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm still alive but so ashamed of myself, I'm really sorry and hope you all don't hate me and forgive me. This chapter took almost six months to me finish bc it was another level for my writing. I experimented a different style so the chapter could make sense and be complex but clear, and I hope you all like it. I also passed many, many nights awake to write the dialogues and I expect you don't think it's horrible.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and for taking sometime to read my fanfic, I know how hard it should have been for you wait so much but I did my best to this chapter be good enough for all of you.
> 
> I would like to thank you all for all the kudos and the comments, you're totally amazing, guys! And as usual, I would appreciate more kudos and comments (can be constructive criticisms, compliments or doubts) bc honestly, yours comments make my life better and I wait for them anxiously, but please no hate.
> 
> For any reader reading this note, if you would like to volunteer to be my beta, I would love to accept your help because I need it (I think that my autocriticism is driving me crazy). Also the fights I promised are really long and I had to put on the other chapter, sorry for that.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Marvel.

Chapter 8.2

 

This wasn't how things should have been. At least not today.

 

Today, his brother Thor had told him, they were to have a meeting with those left to fight Thanos and adjust the last details for tomorrow's mission. That doesn't change the fact that now he was hiding in a room, with the only human here that still hated him as his only allie and trying to defeat or at least survive to one of Thanos's children.

 

The Norns really shouldn't like him.

 

It had all started 25 minutes ago. None of them expected it. Everyone was restless and anxious, prepared for anything but none of them expected death to come after them. That the one they sought would come to them.

 

* * *

 

Thanos used the power of the stones to watch all of his children prepare for their individual attacks, each in their own way. He missed it, just like for some years he missed a presence at his command that now he would never have the pleasure of seeing again.

 

That was over. All the memories were just that, no hope that things could be fixed, only blurred remembrances.

 

He would never forget Gamora and her soul would always be with him, but his focus was on his captain, and he would need all of his skills to keep the human in question. Thanos smirked with the fun it would be to face such a challenge, activating the space and the mind stones to open a portal to Stark's location.  

 

That would definitely be interesting.

 

Passing through the portal, he found himself inside a large laboratory next to Stark's body, which was lying on the floor and struggling as if he were being tortured. And he was, Thanos quickly realized when he saw the red light, like a snake, surrounding the human's head and passing over his face. Crouching down, he lifted one of the other's eyelids, observing the red glow take over Stark's eyes as it was doing with his mind.

 

Smiling, Thanos saw that in using the reality stone, he had left traces of the energy of it that had clung to the human's soul. He had already realized that the reality stone was tormenting Stark as soon as he arrived on Earth, but the level of torment was unknown to him, until now. The Titan would have to fix this before the cosmic energy made the human completely mad.

 

It was really tempting to leave Stark like that. All those who came into contact with the reality stone were either powerful enough to control its energy or they succumbed to it. Humans were simply, with the exception of his Steve, too weak to keep their minds together in the face of so much power.

 

But Stark hadn't shattered yet even with days, in human time, having passed, and that was something that should be analyzed. If he took him to Maw, his general would enjoy doing mental and emotional experiments on the consequences of the contact. And furthermore, by studying the effect of this on Stark, Thanos could better predict how his Steve would interact with the piece of the reality stone in him.

 

Really tempting.

 

However, he had always kept his promises and wouldn’t fail to do so even for the pleasure of watching Stark fall apart.

 

He activated the reality stone and placed his hand with the gauntlet over the human's face, concentrating his power on withdrawing the energy that was suffocating Stark's mind. Thanos only needed a few seconds to completely cleanse the cosmic vestiges of his enemy's soul, watching indifferently when Stark gasped and his brain started to return to normal.

 

Using his power to transform his own matter into something that allowed him to become invisible and transcendent to the real world, he left the lab to move towards the place that used to be his captain's room in the past.

 

Thanos calmly passed through the corridors and floors, the memories of his Steve that were in his mind making him see this construction in a different way. During his time here, his human has always admired the original architecture of the Wakandans, keeping in his mind as much detail as possible to be able to design the walls, pillars, structures, halls and wings of the castle afterwards. 

 

Just like the artist he was. Something Thanos would use in the near future.

 

Reaching his goal, Thanos recognized the bedroom door from his captain’s mind, easily crossing the wall and finding himself in the place he wanted. There were so many memories of his Steve that converged right here, each one giving Thanos the pleasure of knowing even more and more of the one who now belonged to him. All contributing to his plan to gain the trust of his little one.

 

The room he had built for his captain in the Sanctuary already had different aspects of his former accommodation in the Stark Tower and in the Compound mixed up, and now he could add some features of this one to the design in addition to the personal items he would take with him.

 

As the Titan mindfully explored the room, he knew that it would have to be a detailed job for his Steve to remain unaware of the fact that the place he would sleep in had been carefully designed to influence him. In fact, the environment of the entire Sanctuary was transformed so that the place looked foreign but at the same time familiar to him, like the training room, the kitchen and the bedroom.

 

All of this would make his human unconsciously get used to his new home, and as expected, his connections with Earth, however unwanted for Thanos, would be necessary. A small sacrifice that would be worth it.

 

He memorized the main characteristics of each part of the room, approaching the desk next to the bed, he noticed the artistic materials of different types arranged on the surface along with some stacked drawings and a notebook. Searching through the drawings, the Titan found mainly landscapes that seemed to be from the same place but unique in their own way. 

 

It was interesting how both, artistic and military talent, converged in complete harmony in the same being, with the perfect balance between these two parts in and out of battles, involuntarily forming the character and personality of his captain.

 

He certainly had chosen well, Thanos smirked before opening the notebook on the table, flipping through the pages and analyzing each drawing behind one in particular that he had seen in his Steve's memories. It must have been a very important memory if his human used to concentrate when he was overwhelmed after their argument in the bedroom.

 

He found what he was looking for in a few seconds, but before he could get a better look the Titan felt Stark's faint presence approaching the door. There was no reason for him to stop what he was doing since the human wouldn't be able to see him, no reason. 

 

Although, the twinge of curiosity that hit him caused Thanos to think of what else he could discover but this time from the joint memories in his mind with those of Stark, how much more the complicated relationship between his Steve and his friend could contribute to his plans. 

 

Maybe the genius could be useful to him again, in another way. Thanos turned the pages, moving away from the desk and leaning back in the corner, he crossed his arms to watch Stark enter the room. 

 

That would definitely be interesting, and with the time that his children would be having fun, fate would bring Thanos everything he would need to carry out his will. In the shadows, the Titan smiled in a way that many planets and beings learned to fear while Tony walked to the desk, absorbed in his feelings and completely unaware of the danger just over three feet from him.

 

* * *

 

Above the lab section and unaware of the presence of their enemies outside and inside, the new avengers were scattered throughout the large and spacious hall, with hallways that were ramifications to other diversified rooms. 

 

There was a large, heavy door at the beginning of the hall that led outside, where was one of the palace's main courtyards. Parallel to this door and at the back of the hall were two wide staircases leading upstairs, to a second floor suspended in air by vibranium cables connected from the ends of it to the ceiling. There were several sofas where Nebula and Rocket were sat side by side, having a conversation that seemed too personal for any of the others to decide to come to them.

 

The cyborg wore one of the clothes that Tony had customized based on her old equipment and what she wore when they fought together, the difference being that this outfit was black with dark blue parts. Rocket used a similar suit, but with long sleeves and some of his inventions magnetized to it in different parts of his torso.

 

Below them was a large table lit by fused lights at the bottom of the second floor, where Thor and Bruce sat facing each other. The scientist wore a green tweed blazer, a light blue dress shirt, aubergine jeans, desert shoes and black glasses. Thor, as always, hid his sadness and anger behind his contagious smile and joy as he asked the smaller man how was his progress with his counterpart and also the god's friend, Hulk. 

 

Pepper, Natasha and Rhodey were near to one of the doors on the right side of the room, having a discussion about the results of the meeting with world leaders and about Tony Stark, who hadn't appeared yet. The CEO wore a black dress with a white jacket and sandals of the same color, her red hair tied in a ponytail, while Rhodey used a brown jeans, dark blue shirt, a black jacket and his usual shoes.

 

Clint Barton and Loki Odinson were the only ones who weren't interacting neither with each other nor with the rest of the Avengers.

 

The skilled archer was a little bent forward with his elbows resting on his thighs and his hands clasped in front, sitting on the second-to-last step of the left staircase that gave access to the second suspended floor. His eyes watched every movement of practically everyone in the hall and analyzed them as he always did as a spy, but his focus was mostly on the being a few feet from him standing in the center of the place.

 

Loki was wearing a more practical version of his traditional green battle suit that he used to wear when attending meetings at Asgard, a long time ago. The god was leaning against the counter and facing Clint, holding a glass of some Asgardian liquor in his right hand and sipping it as he stared at the archer with an unreadable expression.

 

Even to someone like Hawkeye.

 

Clint crossed his arms and met Loki's gaze, neither of them looking away and just maintaining eye contact. Each with a whirl of thoughts and emotions in their minds that they didn't show at all, with the god now hiding it behind one of his arrogant smiles and the archer behind a mask of indifference, and intentionally badly masked anger.

 

But everything that was happening at that moment was interrupted when Okoye and Ayo abruptly opened the large door at the end of the hall and entered with their spears in their hands. The two Dora Milaje who always seemed to have stoic expressions in front of foreigners, showing small signs of concern that were only noticed by a few in the room, Natasha being one of them.

 

The two women walked over to Pepper, Natasha and Rhodey, stopping in front of them before Okoye asked loud enough for everyone to hear, but still directed at this group's former spy, "Where is Stark?"

 

Only those words caused Nebula and Rocket to descend the right staircase as Thor and Bruce rose from their seats, all but Loki and Clint approaching them and standing behind those who were already there. "What do you mean, where's Tony? I thought the Queen would welcome him and take him to one of your labs" Natasha answered with a neutral tone not to show her confusion, since she and the general had talked about it before.

 

They both knew the Queen required to welcome Tony and personally accompany him to the lab he was going to work on the moment they asked her if the avengers could meet here, but why they didn't know. Natasha had her assumptions.

 

"Yes, that's exactly how things happened so Stark was in the lab the last time we saw him. But our sensors aren't finding him anywhere in the castle and he should already be here. With you" Okoye explained as she showed them a hologram of the building plan coming out her kimoyo bread. Each living being identified and appearing on the map at the exact location they were in, guards, Dora Milajes and even the Queen.

 

But not Tony, everyone realized. He wasn't anywhere.

 

"Have you tried calling and talking to Friday, the AI you first dealt with when calling Tony?" Pepper asked and frowned "I'm sure he brought her with him and wherever he is, she probably will be too".

 

"We tried to contact and even access the lab Stark was in, but no one answered. Not even the AI." Ayo answered this time, since she had done it herself because of the general's orders.

 

"And the cameras?"  Bruce asked when he crossed his arms.

 

"Cameras are outdated" Okoye rolled her eyes while Ayo decided to explain what her general meant. "Our security system was updated some time ago. Our motion, sound, temperature and biological system identification sensors recreate perfect computerized images that are even better than cameras’ images".

 

"So maybe it's some system failure of yours, right?" Rhodey suggested just before Rocket came to his side. 

 

"The patriot here may be right. I've seen this happen with many installations, even with the Compound of yours" He paused and shrugged. "Or it could be an invasion since in the past I also caused these failures when I, as I may say, went into some places that I wasn't allowed, to borrow some things without asking".

 

"This place isn't like the facilities you've been to before, raccoon" Okoye hissed and tightened her hand around the spear, quickly pointing the spearhead to outside "The sensor and security center located there was personally designed by the princess herself, and by the time I've been here ever since, I can guarantee that there are no possible failures".

 

"This is what everyone who discovered flaws in their systems or were invaded, usually both and one after the other, said before they were stolen, killed or humiliated. The three of them together sometimes" Rocket said and crossed his arms, facing the general who returned his gaze with a cold, murderous look.

 

Rhodey rolled his eyes and interrupted something he imagined could turn into an argument. "Okay, anyway, maybe Rocket and Bruce can go check this center of yours and Thor and I will go with them to make sure no problems are caused there" He looked at Rocket as he said this, who had a face of: _It was only one time._ "And you two, Natasha, Pepper and Nebula, that I think might want to, can go look for Tony. What do you all think?" 

 

"I want to. If Tony is missing we need to find him" Nebula said with a completely neutral expression but inside her mind she felt that something was wrong. And she would find out what it was.

 

"Shouldn't I go with you to find Tony?" Bruce suggested almost timidly, his concern clear in the tone of his voice "You may need a doctor if he is injured or sick, and I'm sure that after working with Rocket, he is more than capable of analyzing your sensor and security center.

 

"It won't be necessary, Dr. Banner. Our doctors and nurses are always on call and I guarantee they will reach us in a minute if we call them" Ayo explained before Okoye glanced at Rocket as she said. "Furthermore, I believe that it might be better to have someone who understands our system with the raccoon. Just to make sure nothing just disappear".

 

"If I wanted to steal something I would have already done it" Rocket whispered indignantly again and Bruce ran a hand over the back of his neck but agreed. "Okay, I understand".

 

"Don't worry, my friend. I'm sure these great warriors and our teammates will find our friend Tony and bring him to us. Our revenge is at hand" Thor stated and smiled when he put his arm around Bruce and his hand on the smaller man's shoulder, who gave a small smile at the action.

 

"I agree with this plan. But only if each one of you use these kimoyo beads" Okoye said in a tone that meant no arguing before Ayo left the room through one of the side doors and returned with a small suitcase. 

 

The warrior handed the suitcase to her general who opened it, drawing everyone's attention, including Loki and Clint watching from afar.

 

"As soon as you put that on your wrists we can track and communicate with each other. You all will have access to a complete map of the palace and a 10 km area around it, including everyone's location and identification. Besides, being able to activate the security systems of each room, so be careful with your options" Okoye explained to them and then handed a kimoyo bead to everyone who hesitantly placed on their wrists.

 

Ayo taking the last two to Loki who picked it up and placed it before waving to her and Clint, who whispered a thank you and nodded at her, doing as all the others.

 

"Since we are in agreement, we should go. Tony is never unavailable unless he is forced to do so by the circumstances" Said Pepper clearly concerned before Natasha warned her group. "I'll catch up with you in a minute" She stated and Pepper, Rhodey and Nebula simply nodded and followed the two warriors to a side door parallel to which they were close.

 

"Don't you want to come with us or the others?" Natasha asked and grabbed Clint's shoulder with one hand. "It might be a good idea to get out of here for some time".

 

"I thought that when my name wasn't mentioned it was clear that they don't want me with them" The archer laughed bitterly before glancing at Loki from afar, who was talking to his brother. "Also I can be alone in the same room with him for a few minutes without trying to kill a god. Because of Thor obviously".

 

"Rhodey didn't mention you because he knows you might want to stay out of anything that isn't about tomorrow's mission. He's only worried about you. The battle at the airport was a long time ago, long enough for him to decide not to hold a grudge against any of us" She said looking thoughtful before changing her hand to Clint's face, turning her friend's face towards her.

 

"And the battle in New York was also a long time ago, Clint. We will never forget the people who died during this or the things he did, with you, with all of us... but we are on the same side now. He also suffered at the hands of Thanos. So maybe you can choose not to hold a grudge against him too" Natasha said and knew it was weird coming from her since she still felt like Clint about Loki. 

 

But the god was still Thor's brother and from what he had briefly told her, his brother wanted to kill Thanos as much as any of them. She recognized the look of someone who had been hurt beyond totally repair by another person, and Natasha had seen that behind Loki's illusions.

 

"Of course, he conveniently suffered at the hands of Thanos as well, in fact that may have been the only thing that monster could have done right" Clint scoffed even though he knew how cruel it looked. The problem is that he still couldn't reconcile the image of a Loki who manipulated and controlled his mind years ago, with the Loki who had been in a way a victim too and was the brother Thor loved so much.

 

"Clint, you aren't obliged to forgive him, but we are a team against Thanos now…" Natasha tried to say but he interrupted her. "You are right, Nat, I'm not. And it's only because of Thor that I'm not attacking him right now so don't worry" he glanced up at her and gently put his hand over hers on his face.

 

"When you get back with Tony I will be right here and Loki will be completely unharmed" He smiled clearly falsely just to try to calm his friend and Natasha obviously realized this, but decided not to insist since he still had Tony's disappearance to worry about. She just wanted her family to be at least okay for more than some days.

 

"Okay, Clint, anything calls me for your kimoyo bead. We are going back with Tony" She stated before leaving the hall through the same door as her group.

 

Clint stopped watching her leave and looked at where Loki was still talking to his brother, a hint of jealousy and longing reaching his heart for the familiar way he once felt what it was like to talk and be hugged by Thor. But quickly he was sure to pull those feelings to the back of his mind and look away. _Past was past,_ he thought bitterly as he absently touched his Kimoyo bread.

 

A few minutes before that in the middle of the room, Loki observed the conversation between humans about the mortal who was also responsible for his failure a few years ago. Before, the god could have wished that Stark disappeared for good, but now on second thought he had been a respectable enemy for a mortal and without him, there would be no way that revenge against Thanos could happen.

 

And Loki couldn't allow that to happen. Not when he needed all of them to his personal plan.

 

So he really hoped that Stark's teammates would find him as quickly as possible and preferably, unharmed. The god was distracted by his thoughts but when his brother started to approach him, Loki pretended he wasn't paying attention and took a sip of his drink, smirking for Thor. 

 

"Going for a walk with your little friends, brother? Even though I also won a friendship bracelet" He said and waved his hand with the kimoyo bead, "I will stay here enjoying a part of what remains of the Asgardians drinks saved by our dear people. You know how it is, don't you? We have to maintain our priorities" Loki took a sip of his drink to show his point.

 

"You know you could come with us, Loki, no one would be mad about it" Thor smiled and put his hand on the god's shoulder, who ignored the fact that he still enjoyed even the minimal contact with his older brother.

 

"Oh, Thor," He gave a dry laugh as he took another sip, "Don't be so naive, my brother, I'm aware that you aren't completely stupid. They allow me to be here because of you and because they are desperate, nothing more or less" Loki said and took Thor's hand off his shoulder to lean back on the edge of the counter.

 

"I'm not being naive, Loki" Thor said annoyed but still smiling when he placed one hand on the back of the other god's neck and the other hand gently on his cheek, making them look each other in the eye. "They may even be doing this for me but when they see that you aren't the same of years ago... "

 

"What, brother? When they see that I'm not the same monster I was when I attacked them on Earth and stabbed you" He hissed and felt like a knot was tightening in his throat.

 

"Because that's the problem. No matter what Thanos did to my mind, he didn't bring up anything that wasn't already there, somewhere. So no matter how much you want them to see what you see, my dear brother, they aren't you. They won't care about me like they do to you, because deep inside I'm still that monster Thanos showed to all of you" Loki smiled wryly, hating the fact that even though he wanted to be lying to Thor for knowing the effects his words had on his brother, it was all true. 

 

Fuck Thor and his ability to get him to expose his emotions at times.

 

Thor always had people who cared about him, first their parents (Loki would never complain about the love their mother gave him, but his father never truly made him feel loved), after The Warriors Three and then the Avengers. 

 

And the god didn't doubt that even after all they had been through and mainly because of that, his brother's friends would fight alongside and die for him. They trusted Thor to have their backs, and that would never happen to Loki.

 

_After all having the god of lies fighting by your side was synonymous of wanting to be stabbed in the back_ , he laughed self-deprecatingly in his mind, only coming back to reality when Thor hugged him. 

 

His brother's arms were tight around his torso as Loki's face was pushed against the other's chest, simply keeping his arms in the air and pretending it was not to drop his glass, not because he didn't know how to react. 

 

"You are not a monster and you never will be, Loki, not for me. I love you even more because I get to know all of you these years. And you may be right, but it also doesn't matter if my friends don't really see who you are as I do…" Thor smiled calmly and raised the face of the other god, who kept his mask of indifference even though his older brother could already see through that.

 

"You will always be my brother, and I will always care even if it means getting stabbed sometimes. Actually I think that I'm getting used to it" His brother laughed and smiled in a way that only he could do, as if everything was fine. 

 

And just as it worked when Loki was a scared little boy looking for comfort in his brother, it worked now. But he had a reputation to cherish so it was clear that the last thing he would do was admit it.

 

"You are an idiot, Thor" He smirked but with affection, which was practically imperceptible to someone other than the god in front of him, so Loki pushed him away and drank the rest of his drink, placing the glass on the counter. 

 

"You are a stupidly naive idiot with a heart that will still kill you one day, brother" He said without the malice he wanted his words to have, placing his right hand on Thor's shoulder "And the only thing I can say is that it won't be by my hands. After all, I didn't almost die to keep you alive just to kill you in the near future".

 

The god of lies leaned back on the counter again but this time sideways to Thor and facing where the archer had been left by his friend, pretending he hadn't even noticed Thor approaching him and saying in his ear.

 

"You care too, brother, even though you’ll never admit it. Also, I know that as much as you like a good drink, that's not the actual reason why you want to stay". Feeling his older brother's smile on his neck, he only smirked with his words when Thor left him and passed through the main door to outside with his group that was waiting for him there.

 

* * *

 

Natasha left the room, still worried about Clint. She wasn't sure if it had been a stupid idea to leave her friend and Loki in the same room alone, or if perhaps their conversation would help the situation. 

 

That was why she hated not being sure of things, because in the end if the two of them fought, she would stand by Clint and Thor by his brother, and that wouldn’t end well.

 

Sometimes she didn't know how someone who suffered so much, even being a god, could be so optimistic to think his last family and old friend could get along after all. She really hoped everything would work out because now she had another concern in mind, and that was called Tony Stark. 

 

Because Tony hadn't left his hospital bed even in a state of near death, spent days and nights obsessed with their new mission and working on new projects, to just disappear the day before they did it. No, he could be dramatic when he wanted to, but the defeat and loss to Thanos changed them all, even if some of them tried to hide it. 

 

So when she saw her group a few feet down the hall and about to enter the elevation, Natasha hoped that all of this was a misunderstanding and that Tony would be waiting for them in the lab. Stupidly naive, she knew something was very wrong, but at least once Natasha wanted to have a little faith. It was what Steve did countless times.

 

Unfortunately, she learned that in life you had to hope for the best and prepare for the worst. This made her already let her widow's bite load and the batons on her back as accessible as possible, approaching her teammates from behind.

 

"Any updates from your systems?" She asked as she stopped beside Okoye, that was doing the presence recognition so they could be allowed to go down to the labs. It was almost like the days they lived here. Good years.

 

"No, everything is normal but Stark still is nowhere to be identified" The general responded as the doors opened and she and Ayo entered the elevator, followed by Natasha, who decided to stay between them as Nebula and Pepper choose to be in the back.

 

"We will still look in the labs and then in the rest of the palace if necessary. There is no way he was gone" Pepper stated and by the way Okoye didn't comment on it, they had already had an argument about it before Natasha arrived. The CEO was such a good negotiator that even the ex-spy recognized a persistent force when he saw one, and Okoye had seen it and probably respected that.

 

Soon they reached the floor they wished to be on, all exiting the elevator with a clear tension in the air as they walked down the halls. Natasha remained at the rear of the group and for a single moment, stopped when she caught a glimpse of the laboratory that was blocked, which she obviously recognized as Shuri's.

 

Looking at the door she went through so many times, Natasha could clearly see herself accompanying Steve, and sometimes T'challa too, to the princess's workplace. She could remember in detail the way Steve looked at the two siblings, the way he interacted with them and always in those moments, there was the same spark of longing and melancholy, but also affection in his eyes. 

 

As if he was seeing something other than what was in front of him.

 

"Aren't you coming, Romanoff?" Ayo's voice took her out of her memories, causing her to nod and move on with the warrior. They stopped along with the others in front of Tony's laboratory door, seeing the look Pepper was giving her, she answered before Okoye opened the door. "I was watching something. We can continue".

 

Before Pepper could say anything, the sight from inside the room was revealed in front of them, who entered the laboratory. Ayo and Okoye remained on guard at the door, while Natasha went to the computer and Pepper to the counter, with Nebula looking around in the way she realized as location recognition.

 

Natasha obviously saw the various projects scattered around the lab, but what was on the computer's holographic screen was what really caught her attention. A file. It was open, but hadn't been viewed, and in simulation mode, which means that Tony was trying something with it.  And depending on the content she found, it would only show that something was very wrong for Tony not to have looked at it.

 

"This is Tony's glasses. He wouldn't leave this room without them. Something happened" The CEO said in a neutral tone behind her but her fear was clear to realize for Natasha, that was inserting the password Tony had given her into the file, soon seeing the images and data from the Compound security cameras from five days ago. 

 

"Check with Fri about this using the emergencial code. It should know why he left his glasses here" She suggested absently while analyzing the data, which said that there was an invasion on the servers and in the technological area of Compound. Tony hadn't mentioned anything about it to her, which by the date and time the simulation was over, meant that Tony would only say it when he was able to identify the source of the attack and the identity of the attacker.

 

So why had he left here without seeing what he had been trying to find out for days? Either something happened that made him leave or someone forced him to, and none of those options were good.

 

"Friday, where's Tony?" Pepper followed Natasha's suggestion but there were no answers to her question, leading her to a realization. Her fiance's AI was disabled. "Fri, emergency initiation code, now!" 

 

Silence.

 

No answers.

 

Squeezing the glasses in her hand, Pepper took a deep breath and focused on what she needed to do, stay calm and find a solution to discover where Tony was."Okay, Friday is completely disabled and beyond the emergency protocol, so it means that something is interfering with its system. Is there anything down here capable of that?"

 

"There is the sonic train and the vibranium mines. But it couldn't be" Ayo answered.

 

"It's impossible for this to interfere with any technology from here, the laboratories were built in a way that would prevent that from happening" Okoye stated more than explained, showing Pepper a holographic blueprint of the place, with its specification.

 

"Well, Friday can't be deactivated easily, and only Tony is able to do that without his system warned us, but he wouldn't do something like that. Something is going on, maybe you should warn the Queen about it" Pepper suggested and Okoye thought for a second before moving away from the door to the corridor and trying to activate her communicator through the kimoyo bread, the Ceo and Ayo following her.

 

Meanwhile preparing to see the records and clicking on start, Natasha watched as the gate unlocked itself and opened, two tall hooded figures entering for it, each with weapons that looked like spears in their hands as they analyzed their surroundings. She paused and zoomed in the invaders' weapons, feeling that she had seen these spears before, and even as if she had already held one of them. But where? When?

 

Unpausing the video, Natasha saw the taller figure go further into the technology area while the other waited, after 2 minutes, that figure returned with some equipment she couldn't see straight inside a cube and said something to the one at the gate. Natasha then turned up the volume on the audio receivers, hearing a voice she didn't think she would hear again, because it belonged to a dead woman.  

 

Proxima Midnight, the name of one of the aliens who attacked Wanda and Vision but that couldn't be alive because Natasha fought against and felt her blood in the face. Only now those things didn't seem to matter anymore, so she didn't doubt that with the power of the stones Thanos had brought his children back to life. 

 

The question was why did they break into Compound without even trying to kill one of them? It was at that moment that Natasha understood everything. Thanos' children had invaded to use Tony's technology against them, as a channel, in the only place in the world that had comparable, and perhaps better, technology than that of her friend.

 

Wakanda.

 

They were responsible for Tony's disappearance.  

 

"Nebula!" She called the only person in the room who knew their enemies better than anyone, sending the video and data to Okoye's kimoyo bread. But when she didn't respond, Natasha looked at Nebula just to see her touching the darkened glass that prevented them to see what was outside with her robotic hand.

 

She seemed concentrated in doing something with her fingers and suspicious look caused Natasha to move away from the computer to walk toward her.

 

"Nebula, we need to talk. What are you doing?" She questioned and watched the shock but then the fear took over Nebula's expression, and before she could even react, the other screamed. "Trap!", grabbing Natasha's arm and pulling her away from the glass, but it was too late. The ex-spy saw an explosion shatter the glass and felt Nebula's body on hers when they were hurled over the counter. 

 

Her last thought when they hit the ground was that they were being attacked and that she should have realized this before.

 

* * *

 

The minutes passed with Loki thinking about what about his brother said to him before leaving. 

 

The god was annoyed of how much Thor showed to know him now more than he would have ever known before they discovered his true origin. However, it was also nice to have someone who understood him a little more than most beings who met him. 

 

Even if now it was nothing more than a nuisance, since even though his intentions were different from what he had said they were, it wasn't as if he planned to act on them in that moment. 

 

Maybe after the meeting, when no one knew that him and Barton were in the same room, but not now. And looking into the murderous green eyes of the only human in the room now, Loki remembered why trying to talk to the other was a bad idea. 

 

Neither of them had anything to say to each other. 

 

Okay, maybe Barton had some threats and certainly a lot of bad words to say in his face, but Loki had no reason to even greet the human.

 

It's not like he was going to apologize or anything, because honestly he didn't have the reason to do that, if he got over what happened to him, Barton should have done it too, right? 

 

For the Norns, he didn't have to do anything but the crap that the little heroes called guilt, was starting to hit him. Loki knew that what he did to Barton in the past still hurt Thor, that their mutual hate was bothering the idiot and it didn’t feel good to be aware of this.

 

Great, living with his brother was making him too soft for his taste.

 

Loki should stay in his corner, act indifferent, take a few more drinks and review his plan, but when did he do what he was supposed to do? 

 

Smirking, he stepped away from the counter and approached Barton, that looked away from the floor and stood up, crossing his arms and facing him. Loki recognized that look, very used to seeing in the eyes of those who suffered at his hands, it was a mixture of hatred, hurt, contempt and fear under it all.

 

He had also seen that look in the mirror.

 

"Get away now, Loki, and go back to where you were. I won't mind making you do it if you don't leave me alone" The human threatened, making Loki smile and raise his hands in false surrender, trying to calm the other. "I'm tempted to see you try, but that's not what I'm here for, Barton".

 

"What do you want then? You know, whatever, just be quick, I don't have time for your bullshit" Barton said, even though it clearly wasn't what he really wanted to say, and how Loki was already expecting a fuck off, maybe that could be considered a victory.

 

"Nothing that will harm you, I guarantee, all I want is to talk to you. Just that" He answered honestly, after all there was no reason to lie as long as they finished it as soon as possible. 

 

It wouldn't be good for his reputation if his brother's little friends saw him trying to make a complicated deal with Barton. What a shame.

 

"We have nothing to talk about, but if you insist it wouldn't be nice of me to beat you up for it" The archer smiled tightly before a frown of impatience appeared on his face. "You have five minutes, and if something you say pisses me off, you're going back to your drink".

 

"Okay, that will be enough. That's the deal, when my brother comes back we will pretend that I apologized to you and you forgave me. Simple as that, and I leave you alone" Loki explained, making human frown in confusion and disbelief before he started laughing dryly.

 

Clint was already on the edge when the damn god of mischief came to him, but now he was really losing the battle against his anger. He couldn't believe the other would manipulate Thor again, as if the other's love was nothing but a tool to him. His friend deserved more, and even if he couldn't keep Loki away from him, Clint would protect him as best he could.

 

"Do you really think I would let you use another of your schemes with Thor? Help you pretend you changed to gain your brother's trust even more?" Barton asked angrily with an ironic smile, pointing to himself, "Why would I…" then to Loki, "do this for you?" 

 

Loki already expected these reactions, but still made a flame burn inside him when he was accused of fooling his brother again, having to control himself behind a mocking face. He was making this deal to make Thor happy, and that was all. 

 

And that was also the lie he told himself.

 

"Because we will both win with that. The only reason Thor is afraid to approach you is because of our past, and if he thinks this is fixed, you will have your friend back as I know you want to" Loki said persuasively with a raised eyebrow and a charming smile, taking pleasure in seeing the suspicious expression on the archer's face turn into a shocked one. "And in return, I have a happy and satisfied brother, totally focused on our revenge, so that later we can build our country together".

 

"What I want doesn’t matter and it has nothing to do with it, Loki. I won’t fall for your false intentions" Clint pointed at Loki with contempt, not only because the god dared to think that he would actually make a deal like that but also for himself, because deep down he wanted to accept. 

 

Deep down, he would ignore all his hatred and bitterness for Loki if it meant having Thor by his side. "Thor is too good for you, and even if all he can see is the brother he once had, I see the monster you are".

 

Okay, maybe it was time to change the game because the archer was already annoying Loki. He knew there would be suspicions, threats and a lot of tension, but he needed to make that deal before Thor came back. 

 

There was no way he was going to apologize to Barton, which would be useless too, since the other wouldn't even consider it honest.

 

"It has everything to do with what you want. You lost everything that made you truly happy, Barton, your lovely family is gone and all you have now is the Avengers, your friends, until we fix this mess. In the end, you are so lonely that despair will knock on your door when sadness suffocates you" Loki hissed, not caring to see the anger take over the human and deciding to go even further. 

 

"Get out of my mind! You don't know me!" the human said through clenched teeth.

 

"I don't even need to enter your mind, because I know you better than anyone, Barton. And you can't stop it, any more than you could stop the ashes from taking them from you" He whispered cruelly, smirking to watch the pain shine in the archer's eyes, which for a second recoiled as if he had been physically hit. 

 

But that was short-lived because Loki soon felt the other's hands roughly grasp his collar, anger burning in his gaze while even after what the god said, he tried to control himself, clearly restraining himself from punching Loki right there. 

 

The god didn't move, just continued with the same expression and breathed heavily as did the archer while growling, with their faces so close that they breathed the same air. 

 

He could easily get rid of the grip, but he didn't want to, because he simply loved it when things were as simple as anger and hatred, manipulations and cold, cruel words, it was all easier and more familiar.

 

It was what Loki had learned to enjoy doing.

 

Clint could feel every muscle in his body holding back, his emotions on the edge and making him so close to simply letting go, replacing emotional pain with physical pain and the exciting feeling of a fight.  

 

Except that when he looked deep into Loki's eyes, Clint saw that it wouldn't do any good, not with the god of manipulation, he needed to be smarter.

 

Releasing Loki's collar and taking a step back, he took a deep breath and clenched his hands into fists. He would love to shoot an arrow through Loki's eye, but he couldn't, so Clint decided to use his emotional training with Coulson. 

 

"This won't happen. I won't fall into your trap in which I attack you and become the unstable, resentful hero when they return, and you come out of it as a victim" Clint shook his head in determination, knowing that the worst thing for someone like Loki was to have his plans foiled, and the only way to do that was to suppress his emotions for now.

 

"You had your five minutes. Leave me in peace!" It took all the strength and self-control he had to get away from Loki, but the other's shocked look was certainly worth it. Clint thought as he turned, passing under the second suspended floor and around the central table to reach the door a few meters away. 

 

The god expected a punch to the face that would lead to a fight, which in the end would end up with Barton accepting his deal after he tried all of his techniques and arguments, but not that. 

 

He knew he had gone too far when mentioning the archer's family even though he didn't like it, after all he understood the pain of losing almost everything, so there was no scenario in his mind that the other would back off.  

 

Although, he had done it. Out of the idea that Loki was up to something that he couldn't blame Barton for thinking like that, still, he had.

 

Loki blinked, recovering from his surprise to think of a new approach, and quickly, because Barton was leaving the room, and he needed to stop him. But suddenly as he watched the human walk around the big table, a shiver went up his spine as his magic recognized a presence that he would like to never feel again approaching.

 

From the corner of his eye, Loki caught a glimpse of a familiar glaive cutting the air a few feet above him towards the cables that suspended the second floor. In the few seconds he had until the blade hit the handles, he would have to make a choice. 

 

If he ran away now, there was a small chance he would be able to run away from Corvus while Barton would be crushed to death. But he could still save his own skin. 

 

For the Norns, why couldn't he be more selfish in just a moment? Perhaps the cursed heroism that infected his brother was contagious to Barton's luck.

 

Running towards the archer, Loki had three seconds to find a way to save the other's life, and he did it at a price considered small among the race he belonged to. That didn't mean it wouldn't hurt at least a little. 

 

Jumping on the table, he grabbed Barton from behind, wrapping his arms around the other who barely had time to react, and throwing them both on the floor, with Loki lying on top of the human and protecting him with his body.

 

Consequently, he soon felt the gross weight of the suspended floor hitting his back with everything, making his conscience vanish for some seconds but not preventing him to teleport.

 

* * *

 

**A few minutes before it all. Outside.**   

 

Thor walked along with his group and his fellow rabbit on his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't have to go back to the hall just to see his brother and one of his dearest friends trying to pull a piece from each other. He really hoped they could see that they had been through almost the same thing, that their pain wasn't so different.  

 

So that they could see their true and only enemy now, was Thanos, the monster that caused Loki to do what he did to Clint.

 

"Are you sure I should be here? I could be more helpful in trying to find Tony, he may need me, and you guys have Rocket" Bruce suggested as they walked to the large circular building a few feet away. He couldn't help but worry about his friend's physical and mental health, not since he was delivered to him by Carol, bleeding and nearly dead a few days ago. 

 

And now just before their big mission, Tony was nowhere to be found, and Bruce felt as if the fact that his friend was hiding everything he was passing through was somehow the cause of it.

 

"I understand your concern, Bruce, I share that feeling too, but the doctors here in Wakanda will be able to take care of Tony if he is hurt. Rocket may need your help" Rhodey explained patiently, hiding the icy feeling in his chest that he felt when he thought of Tony. His friend wouldn't disappear like that, and he didn't like the line of thought that his mind took him in thinking of the few reasons that would make him do this.

 

"Hey! What's with the lack of confidence that you bunch of idiots have in my skills?" Rocket asked indignantly, pointing at Bruce before continuing smugly. "Ask him or the pirate angel if I can't fix and build anything I want. I'm like a fucking genius of the galaxy" This made Rhodey roll his eyes up, but Thor and Bruce smiled fondly, their experiences with the raccoon showing that he was more than capable of handling any technology. 

 

"He's right, Rhodey, I don't really need to be here if Rocket is, too. But you're also right about the doctors here, I would trust them with Tony's life if I had to" Bruce admitted for having already felt what it was like to be treating here in Wakanda, the remembrance of them healing him after the Battle of Wakanda still fresh. He had even learned a little that they allowed him to, and it was amazing what those men and women were able to do with the technology that they have.

 

"Yes, my rabbit friend, I know we are in good hands with you here. You were one of the best captains I have ever had the pleasure of working with, as well as our Captain Steve that we will bring back soon" Thor said excitedly and looked at Rocket, hiding his anger for allowing his teammate to be captured. He would fix that, and show Thanos how powerful the gods' power was.

 

"Yeah, when we finish here and find Stark we will rescue the Captain, that ugly purple giant won't even know what hit him and I will have my team back" Rocket blinked at Thor and grinned, walking with his gun on his back and standing on Thor's shoulder, who didn't seem to mind his presence there as he carried his own weapon with his right hand.

 

Even Rocket had to admit that Rogers was a leader that even someone like him would follow, the guy had shown respect and confidence in him even knowing his past, not even calling him names or doubting his skills. It was strangely cool.

 

"I don't doubt your skills, Rocket, but if you "borrow" something from here I don't want to see Okoye make your skin a rug" Rhodey warned and sighed, shaking his head and crossing his arms.

 

"That woman is fucking scary. It reminds me of Gamora and the time when she threatened to tear my skin off when I messed with her weapons. The two of them would have gotten along" The raccoon said with a sad smile, as if he was remembering somethings that was important to him. Besides, he had to agree with him by what he already knew of who Gamora was from what Nebula had told him.

 

All of them would certainly be in is list of women he would never mess with. 

 

"We arrived. Is here, the building that contains the center of Wakanda' security technology, made of an almost indestructible material and with sound, radio and magnetic insulation to ensure that nothing interferes with what's inside." Bruce said when the system immediately analyzed the identification of his kimoyo bread, opening the door for them. "That's what is in the description".

 

"Of course, this is all there. I still hope to test their security system after Thanos, so you know, I can get some ideas out of it" He blinked and whispered the last part to Bruce, who snorted at Rocket's way of thinking already familiar to him. In fact, he wasn't surprised to discover that the raccoon was wanted by various governments on many planets, but still, his new friend's heart explained why he was also a hero.

 

"Thor, can you stand guard here for as long as they check everything?" Rhodey questioned without looking at Thor but to the inside of the building. Then seeing rows of what were large, but certainly more advanced data processors, that had the form of white and oval structures lined up to corridors, with each protected by a shield and a flashing light in the center. At the end of all this, a large computer was located, with what appeared to be signal distributors around it that glowed a green color as well as those that flashed in the processors.

 

"Of course, it would be a pleasure to make sure that nothing happens to my companions" He smiled and raised Stormbreaker while Rocket patted him on the head before getting off his shoulder, the god going outside as the door closed and they entered.

 

"Wow, this is really first-rate, stylish technology. Sometimes it's hard to believe that Quill and people like Stark and those from here are part of the same species" Rocket snorted with humor and watched the processors as if he were a child in a candy store. "Okay, now let's see what we have here" the raccoon rubbed his hands and climbed onto the support of the big computer, standing at the same height of the projected screen.

 

"Perhaps we could start with an overview of their security system" Bruce adjusted his glasses, standing next to Rocket. "Then we look for equipment failures and gaps in the network. Finally, if we don't find anything, we'll analyze it system by system, starting with the castle ones" he suggested.

 

"Fine, this is going to be interesting" Rocket smirked as he descended from where he was, approaching one of the processors while Bruce allowed his kimoyo breads to be identified again, typing something into the computer. As a result, the shields around the ranks were disabled and the raccoon started to work.

 

"Okay, and what am I supposed to do? I spent time with Tones while he worked on his projects, so I can give you guys a hand" Rhodey offered, trying to appear indifferent as he got close Bruce, supporting one hand on the stand and putting the other on his pocket, he looked at the holographic screen with interest even though he understood almost nothing.

 

Rhodey wasn't particularly interested in any of these things, but Tony disappeared. Everyone knew that something was wrong, that there was a high possibility that Thanos was up to something, but nobody wanted to think about that possibility. Why? Because they had done everything they could to find out if the Titan tried something, and if their everything wasn't enough just like before, then what would it be?

 

That's why Rhodes needed to do something to distract himself, to keep his mind away from the paranoia that hit him.

 

"It won't be necessary, Colonel, we have everything under control" Bruce said but he couldn't ignore the fact that he would feel useless in such a situation if he couldn't occupy himself, so he glanced at Rhodey and continued.

 

"But... you could assist Rocket in checking the processors. There are too many for just one person do all the job" He turned and looked at Rocket, that gave him a look of confusion, but seemed to understand when he shrugged "Whatever, man, as long as you don't disturb my shit, I think I can make you a good assistant" The raccoon smirked, causing Rhodey to roll his eyes for the third time that day, deciding not to respond but only to sigh, sit next to Rocket and wish that all of this was caused by a system failure.

 

Outside, Thor held Stormbreaker by its cable and rested the other end on the floor, patiently waiting for his friends to finish so they could find Tony and he could return to Loki and Clint. The god was watching every part of the great field in front of him, using his hearing to listen to each falling leaf and his vision to look for any unknown presence in his surroundings.

 

**_Odinson_ **

 

He frowned and looked around when he heard his name being whispered, with a voice that seemed to be crawling in his mind in a way he didn't like at all.

 

**_Thor Odinson, the god who couldn't protect his own family, as well as his people._**

 

These words ignited the fury of the god when they were also accompanied by a mocking, cold laugh that sent a shiver up his spine and made his hand tighten on the handle of his weapon in anticipation. He knew that despicable voice. 

 

He would recognize it anywhere at anytime.

 

"Maw, you disgusting servant of Thanos, face me!" He screamed angrily, rays of electricity already dancing over his skin as he lifted Stormbreaker, summoning a storm. "Appear now, coward, that I will make you pay for Heimdall and my people's spilled blood!"

 

Dark clouds quickly gathered over the castle, the sound of thunder shaking the earth as lightnings streaked across the sky and Thor's eyes turned a bright blue.

 

"Let's go, come to me, despicable doormat!" Thor snarled with pure hatred and poison in his voice, soon seeing Maw appear with his hands together a few feet from him, a cold, cruel smile on his deformed face. 

 

"It's a displeasure to see you again, Thor Odinson, I hoped you had already been crushed like the worm you are in my lord's way, but now I'm glad that you weren't" Ebony declared as his smile grew like a shark's, his gaze studying Thor as if he were his new experiment when he hissed. "It looks like you will be useful to me after all, miserable god!"

 

Thor looked at Maw with a murderous gaze and went into battle position, his anger boosting his power and making thousands of watts form a chain of electrical energy around his body. "Don't worry, I will do you a favor to end your existence in this universe and then your master's".

 

Blue rays cutted through the air when Thor shouted and took a few steps before jumping. He flew over the space between him and his enemy, with Stormbreaker being held by both hands to prepare to throw the axe blade directly at Ebony's head.

 

But just as he was three feet from hitting his enemy, Thor heard Maw's voice whispering with mischievously in his eyes. 

 

**Kneel before your new master, Odinson, that's what you want. Your deepest desire and will.**

 

Those words entered his mind as if they belonged there, causing Thor to involuntarily dodge the other for a few centimeters, sticking the blade of his weapon in the grass when he lay on one knee in front of Ebony. 

 

Breathing heavily as he looked to the ground, the god wondered why he wasn't angry at Maw calling himself his master when it was an affront to him. What was he doing? Why didn't his body obey his desire to cut Maw's head in half, making him pay for everything he did?

 

And why had he done what his enemy wanted? He was about to kill one of the contributors to the blood massacre of his people, so why did it seem certain that he would obey the other, that his mind demanded that he see Maw as his master? 

 

For Odin, what was happening to him? He was Thor Odinson, the god of thunder and son of Odin, so why couldn't him control himself?

 

"What… have you done... to me?" He growled when he managed to force himself to lift his head, looking at... his... enemy or master?! Why didn't he know which one was right anymore?

 

**Nothing much, my new warrior, I just told you what you needed to do, after all, I'm your master, Thor. Ebony circled the god, stopping behind him and bowing as he whispered near his ear with a predatory smile. You must do what I tell you to do because it is what you want to.**

 

Thor felt his urge to fight those words settling in his head fading with each passing second, his anger disappearing and being replaced by confusion. "I… I don't know. Why don't I know?" he asked completely lost, his voice broken and with despair in his eyes.

 

He couldn't understand what was going on.

 

Looking at where his hands held the Stormbreaker cable, his power hummed and crackled, looking like it was struggling against something. And deep down in his soul, Thor felt like something was wrong, and that he needed to remember what was that. But at the same time the whispers in his ears were as clear as a starlight to his mind, as if they were his own thoughts.

 

**It's because my thoughts are yours, Thor, just as my master's will is mine, and mine is yours. We are all connected,  and as my servant you must follow my commands. Ebony said persuasively to his current toy, making his words crawl and get trapped inside the god's head, pulling out his deepest fears and desires. What I want is what you want, what I tell you to do, you must do. You belong to me now, Thor Odinson, to Thanos, and his will must be done,  right?**

 

Thor could no longer think straight, his thoughts and emotions were blurred, as if a fog was taking over his brain, making the only thing that made sense was what his master said. The whispers in his ears being his guide on what to do.

 

"Yes, his will must be done, at any cost" He stated, kneeling his other knee and waiting for his master's commands.

 

Ebony smiled when he saw the god give way completely, loving to see the angry look being replaced by a submissive one, and how even a creature considered divine to some fell in front of the power of his words. Not even the strongest minds were able to resist to his whispers, only Thanos being the only one who managed to repel it, but as always the sadistic pleasure of seeing one more become his toy was extremely rewarding.

 

There were only two rules that his master had imposed this time, that their enemies should stay alive and not hurt, but Ebony could enjoy the situation and manage with that. And then he would find out why his orders had been so unusual.

 

_He couldn't wait to see how far he could go with this one,_ Ebony smirked with that thought while waiting for the other worms to come out so they could have fun.

 

* * *

 

Tony was startled, flinching a little at the crash of lightning thundering outside and hitting the floor, he frowned. 

 

Looking away from the photo and setting it aside on the desk, he watched out the window only to see one of the aliens he was displeased to meet doing something with Thor. 

 

Ebony Maw, the same one that Peter had thrown in space, was alive and seeming to do some kind of mental manipulation with his friend. The only explanation, since there was no way the god was kneeling for someone he hated so much.

 

The king was even more proud than he was at times, and Tony was known for just that by some people.

 

Now, if Squidward was here, then that could probably only mean one thing: if the general was here, then his boss, too. Thanos was on the planet, in Wakanda. Tony had to warn the others and help Thor before it was too late. And he couldn't let it be too late. Not again.

 

But when he turned and took the first step to reach the door, a shiver went up his spine when he saw Thanos appear in the corner of the room. Immediately, without any hesitation, Tony extended his arm in front of him with the palm of his hand pointed towards the Titan, using for the first time the prototype to activate his armor.

 

The nanoparticles quickly began to take his body in mere seconds, but before they could reach his hand, he felt them recede when a wave of green light passed over him. The time stone. He had been too slow. 

 

Not being able to do anything while feeling himself being thrown back on the bed, Tony tried to activate his armor again and get up but it was useless, because the damn canned raisin was faster. An invisible force pressed his body against the mattress, pinning his arms to his torso and his legs together. 

 

He resisted the bonds for a while but stopped as soon as he raised his head, staring at Thanos' bored expression. “Are you done, Anthony? I have things to do and, once again, you are on my way” The Titan with problems of megalomania said with an indifferent tone, contrary to what his words meant. It was obvious he came here with a purpose, in that room, and Tony would find out what it was.

 

“What can I do? I can't resist making your life as difficult as possible, Grimace” Tony saw Thanos snort before approaching, activating the gauntlet again only so that the invisible force tightened even more around his limbs, making Tony clench his teeth. 

 

“You're still the same, Stark, but if you keep trying to fight things above you, you could end up in an even worse situation than you were after our previous meetings” Thanos clearly threatened when he stopped by the bed.

 

“Don't worry, Deep purple, I can take care of myself. Also, ruining your plans is a personal hobby that I can't give up” Tony smirked, glancing out the window. It had been a few minutes since he had heard Thor's reaction to whatever Squidward was doing, and that couldn't be a good thing.

 

“It's too late” The Mad Titan stated, summoning a chair that looked more like a portable throne for him to sit his big, ugly ass on it. But still, what he said caused Tony to look back at him. “For the god, your friend. There is nothing you can do for him. Once Ebony whispers dominate someone, it is almost impossible to get them out of their domain”.

 

Thanos' words struck an old open wound in Tony, but he didn't let it show, only his disgust. “Thor will get rid of whatever bullshit your cartoon general is doing to him. And you know me, no matter what it is I find a solution for that” Tony smiled convincingly, totally far from how he felt at that moment.

 

“It won't be any different now. We are going to bring Steve back, and you will know what failure is, Chins” He warned, realizing that he said something right when he saw Thanos' eyes sparkle with anger for just a second before he smiled arrogantly. It looked like someone was bothered for a moment. 

 

And if he could make it happen again, it would give him time to reactivate the armor without the other realizing it. 

 

“Are you sure about this, Anthony? How do you even know that your dear old friend is alive? And if he is, is he the same man you knew?” Thanos asked coldly and crossed his arms, bringing up images of the nightmare he had. Fear started to creep from behind Tony's mind, but he didn't allow it. It had only been a nightmare, nothing more or less, but this conversation was real.

 

“I'm not stupid, Space Barney, if Steve were to be dead, you would have done this that day. In front of me” Tony snorted, deducing and at the same time hoping he was right. “And now, I find you here, right in his room, when you said with all the words that I'm on your way again. You came here with a purpose, maybe after something to use against Steve?” He asked sarcastically and raised an eyebrow.

 

“No, no, don't tell me. Maybe Capsicle is giving you more trouble than you thought, isn't it? Resisting, fighting, preventing you from getting any shit you want, and being stubborn as always. It may be that he is more than you can handle, I understand, I have been there too. You just can't beat Captain America's tireless willpower” Tony said wryly as he shrugged and smirked. If there was any certain he had, it was that Steve wouldn't let anyone tell him what to do.

 

Not even a psychotic and genocidal giant raisin.

 

Not even his friend.

 

“Smart, as expected” Thanos gave a small smile, one that told Tony that he already expected his answer. Great, how wonderful that a homicidal intergalactic dictator knew him so well. It was just what was missing in his life.

 

“And you're right, Anthony, Steve has a free, stubborn spirit…” Grimace paused for a second as he realized that the Titan didn't deny or confirm what he was going to do here, but Tony didn't need him to do it, because he knew it had something to do with Steve. 

 

His armor was close to being activated, using the extremis prototype, which even if it wasn’t ready for a situation like this since it would be replaced by the final version of his project tonight, would still allow him an emergency activation.

 

And in a few minutes he would be able to get rid of the invisible bonds, so all he had to do was do what he did best. Talk until people get tired of it. But Thanos' next words spoiled that plan.

 

“A spirit that you have faced before and know better than anyone, right? One that you tried to help your government control” Thanos teased, watching Stark's expression expose his anger as he thought it would. 

 

There was a sadistic pleasure in bringing up such troublesome memories to surface for Anthony in such a raw way, so unlike how he had planned care when talking about this with his Steve. Further proof that he had chosen well.

 

“I'm not like you at all, Chins, I don't kidnap people and make them my personal weapons like you did with Blue Meanie” The Titan watched Tony snort with scorn, hiding his emotions as he continued sarcastically. “But you have a lot in common with an assumed Nazi organization, maybe you could get along at the annual villain meetings. You know, to discuss brainwashing methods and mass genocide”.

 

“I never said we were alike, Anthony, I just meant that you are able to do what it takes just like me. As you did when he didn't agree with you, when he decided he wouldn't sacrifice what he believed, not even for someone he cared about so much” Thanos stated as Stark narrowed his eyes, staring at him defiantly. “You don't know anything about us or have the slightest idea what happened between us. Not really. You cannot understand what you have never experienced”.

 

“But I do. I saw how the relationship between the two of you became increasingly closer, stronger and invencible in all versions of the universes, to the point that the bond of your souls crosses space, time and realities” Thanos stood up, turning his back to Anthony and putting his arms behind his back, he allowed the human to continue with his scheme and think that he had not noticed it while he continued. 

 

“I watched the way that this relationship developed in different ways in each of these realities. Sometimes ending well. Others in what you call tragedies, with betrayals, the death of one of you or both or in necessary sacrifices. But it doesn't matter, because what you have is one of the things that always, in any time, place or universe, is used for fate to run its course” The Titan said thoughtfully as he stopped in front of the door, remembering the first day he was still healing after the snap and dedicating himself to exploring the powers of the stones.

 

_With the power to model just about anything he wanted at his will, he had explored the boundaries of the reality he was in, looking across the universes to see how he should proceed in reaching his next goal. After a while, that even him didn’t know exactly how long as soon as he transposed the Garden in a timeless zone, Thanos had understood something._

 

_If he wanted to make Steve his, there was no way that could happen without Stark. The human was a part of his captain that couldn’t be eliminated, but that had the possibility of being used. So Thanos even thought of taking Anthony with him too, of making the force almost unstoppable that they were together, his personal weapon and object of interest._

 

_But in addition to being interesting and tempting to follow through with this plan, it was also dangerous. Stark could become an obstacle. Something that would make his Steve unable to let go of his past. To get rid of the man he was created and taught to become, preventing him from becoming what he was always meant to be._

 

_And that was the only thing that the realization wasn’t debatable._

 

"You know this is more creepy than interesting to me, don't you? Observing the lives of other people is something perverted, so I think you can already put that on your resume, you know, in addition to being a genocide, dictator and mad giant raisin" Anthony said sarcastically but his eyes had an unreadable emotion when the Titan turned and faced him.

 

Smirking, Thanos took the photo that Stark left on the desk with his hand without the gauntlet, showing it to the human who reacted immediately. “Don't touch that. It doesn't belong to you” He snarled through clenched teeth and fisted hands, clearly more annoyed by this than to what Thanos said before. Interesting priorities. 

 

“On the contrary, Stark, what belongs to my captain also belongs to me” Activating the reality stone, he explained calmly as he transformed the essence of the photo into a living memory. Showing those seconds of happiness recorded by a camera as if in a holographic video in front of them, one that seemed as real as that very moment. What was the intention.

 

“He's not yours, Grape Ape, and he _never_ will be” Anthony said, his voice louder when he emphasized "never".

 

“”Why? Because he belongs to you, to his friends, to your miserable people who never value what you have?” Thanos smiled coldly, closing his hand and forcing Stark's mouth to close the moment the human thought to respond. He didn't need him to speak now, just to listen. 

 

“Throughout my life, Anthony, I have known many planets and species, but yours is certainly one of the most arrogant I have ever seen. And there is not even a reason for that. Not when there are only weak and selfish worms that cannot solve their own problems living here. But still, your race seems to think they are more than that” Thanos said with disgust and a sadistic smile as he looked at the holographic image, turning it back into a photo and placing it back on the table, along with the notebook.

 

How arrogant it was for a country, a planet, to try to claim a man like his Steve in such an archaic and useless way, in the end just making him turn against them as he should.

 

“The humans that you, my captain and your small group of heroes try at all times, with everything you have, protect, save and care... those who think so highly of themselves, are really worth all your suffering? The suffering of your family?” He flipped through the pages of the notebook behind the image he was looking for before, ignoring the noise of the human struggling against the bonds with his action. 

 

All he had to do was put a little doubt in Anthony's mind, one that he now saw that could never be placed on his captain but that in the genius, would become something more. Something he could use to his advantage in the future.

 

Finding the only drawing that interested him, the only one that his Steve allowed himself to take out of his nightmares and put on paper, Thanos pulled the page out of the notebook and threw it in Stark's lap. Making sure that Anthony could speak again and patiently waiting for the shock to pass through the other's expression.

 

Tony looked at the sheet in his lap, not knowing what to think or how to react even though he felt he could speak again, the presence of his greatest enemy at his side seeming not as important as before. 

 

The drawing had clearly been made by Steve, showing General Ross and some soldiers above him with bloody military knives and guns in their hands. Behind them were Tony in his armor and with his arms crossed, as if he were watching whatever was going on. Still, that wasn’t what surprised him and made his blood run cold.

 

It was the fact that the person who was watching all this, who wore a modification of Steve's uniform, had a hole in his chest. A hole he recognized as made by his repulsors. Is that what his old friend thought of him? Tony knew he wasn't exactly the model person of the year, but was that what Steve thought he would do when they faced each other again?

 

He looked away from the drawing and glared at Thanos. “What is it? Why are you showing me this?” Tony snarled, feeling his armor would be activated in a few minutes. It was close, so close.

 

“This, Stark, is one of the nightmares that my captain often had after April 12, 2017, in human time. You remember that day, don't you?” The mention of this date made Tony freeze. It was obvious that he remembered that day and what happened back then. There was no way to forget it, but there was also no way Steve could have had nightmares about it. 

 

He wasn’t there in that day.

 

“You are lying, Deep Purple” Tony accused, remembering what Nebula told him about Thanos never lying, but manipulating the truth to his advantage and to control others. Both looked the same and even a politician could see that. “Steve wasn’t there, I would have known”.

 

“Would you really have known, Anthony, are you sure? Perhaps the humans who were helping you, collaborating with you, could have omitted some information for their own benefit? Or does your faith in your people blind you so much that you don't see that possibility?” Thanos questioned as he smirked, his expression of satisfaction after seeing the doubt in his expression making Tony’s blood boil. 

 

Tony wasn’t stupid as most members of the government seemed to think despite his inventions. He knew how to deal with each of the politicians he met, because of this he and Natasha were those chose to go to these meetings, so he was also aware that in many situations he couldn’t trust any of them, especially Ross.

 

The general he hated working with at any time, and coincidently, was the person he had to help and collaborate with that day. Shit, what had he missed? But Tony didn’t have enough time to think about it because his emergency protocol had fully charged, activating the nanoparticles that with a thought would form his armor.

 

He saw, in just a few seconds, the exact moment the smile left Thanos's face when he realized what Tony was about to do, his enemy's expression becoming serious. “Don't do this, Stark, you can't win. This will only cause suffering for you and your frien-” The Titan warned dangerously, but before he could finish saying the last word, Tony did what he had to do.

 

The explosion that followed, incinerating the entire floor and throwing Tony Stark out of the building with the armor already deactivated was a proof of that.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

**Guys, please comment and tell me your opinion if you didn't give up on me, I really look forward to know your opinions and what you think. Love you all and hope you stay safe!**


End file.
